The Reaper Saga: The Romi Chronicles: Book One: The Black Lake
by Emma Churchill
Summary: "Do you know what she did? She looked directly into time. She saw all of it's majesty and darkness and power. She saw everything that has happened, and that will happen. And you know what she did with that? She broke it." Book One of a slightly alternate reality series. Full-Length. Expanded Universe sort of book.
1. Chapter 1: Wishes

Harry Potter novel and character concepts © 2007 J.K. Rowlings, first published in Great Britain, by Bloomsbury Publishing Plc.

"Do you know what she did? She looked directly into time. She saw all of it's majesty and darkness and power. She saw everything that has happened, and that will happen. And you know what she did with that? She broke it."

"People who should have been born, weren't. People who should have died, didn't. Things that weren't supposed to happen, did. And everything you knew changed, only slightly, but it changed, and more than one time appeared, more than one set of events. Something that was never supposed to exist."

"And I'm going to fix it. I'm going to fix her attack."

– Chapter One –

_Wishes_

It was raining. It always rained when he went to talk to him. The child did not get many chances to talk to him, but whenever he could he would go. The boy was six years old, and he walked London alone, in dirty clothes, and torn shoes. He kept his hands in his pockets, and avoided the eyes of the others on the streets. The Depression was bad in this part of town. But once he got to the statue he knew everything would be all right again. It was not far away now. The boy didn't even know what the statue was. It was just an old one, left alone in a park. Teenagers had knocked it over and drawn over it, putting a curly mustache on the man's clean-shaved face, drawing obscene pictures over his hat. But the boy didn't care about those. Those things did not make the statue who it was.

When he arrived in the park, it was empty. There were large puddles on the walk between him and the statue, but it didn't matter to the boy. Wetness was usual, he could dry off back at the Orphanage. Finally the statue was in sight. There was a new pictograph scrawled across the nose and right eye. The boy walked up to him, he looked long and a hard and then sat down in front of him.

"I know I've asked for a lot lately," the boy said quietly. "I asked for the better room, for more dinner, even to see my father in the street – I know that you can't do everything, so I'm alright without the last wish. But… instead… could you please send someone? … Anyone to help me?"

The boy paused and looked around his shoulders, he didn't want anyone to notice him. "Anyone," he continued to the statue. "A police officer, or a Professor, or… anyone." The boy slumped slightly, "I've been having bad dreams again," he said starting to cry. "And I don't know what to do."

The boy sat there crying in the park. There was no reason why he should think that the statue would grant his wish – he just believed in it. The statue did not answer, but the boy was reassured. He knew that someone would be arriving soon, the statue wouldn't fail him. Not when it was this important.

He got up and turned around, wiping his cheeks. There was someone standing behind him, with her back to him. She was tall, much taller than him, with red hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Hello?" the boy asked, tentatively. The girl looked around, seeming surprised that there was someone behind her. She was young, but definitely an adult, wearing dark blue and had a strange assortment of things strapped to her belt. One looked like a long stick of white wood.

"Hi!" she said smiling at him. Her accent was like nothing he'd ever heard before, definitely not British. "Odd question," she said. "But what year is this?"

"1934," the boy replied suspicious. It was difficult to miss the middle of the Depression; he looked this girl up and down. He had never seen someone wear something as ridiculous as what she was wearing. She had trousers on, but made of a material that he had never seen before, and her shirt was form fitting and short sleeved.

"Oh," the girl said, clearly thinking about the date, "that's… different. Where am I?"

"London," the boy replied, surprised. "Who are you?" he demanded, needing to be on top on this conversation again.

"It's – um – complicated," the girl replied, awkwardly, looking around at her surroundings, wiping her wet bangs out of her face. "I'm not sure why I came here."

"Did you come to help me?" the boy asked. The girl's face softened and she sank to her knees to be closer to him.

"Do you need help?" she asked, gently putting comforting hands on his shoulders. He looked at them briefly, no one had showed compassion to him before.

"I've been having bad dreams," the boy said, his lip wobbling slightly. But he put his chin up again, regaining his composure. He would not cry in front of a girl, he may have been only six, but he was strong, and he didn't need pity.

"What's your name? And I will try to help with the bad dreams," the girl answered, smiling.

"It's Tom," the boy answered. "Tom Riddle."

James Potter tapped his fingers against the windowsill. It was the only outward sign of his discomfort. His blue eyes were calm, and even his messy black didn't betray his inner thoughts. The hospital was quiet around him. The Healers went about their business, tense and silent, glancing over their shoulders and hurrying as though the hallways would attack them. Sirius was in the lobby, sitting by himself, pretending to read a newspaper, but his black eyes were staring at the corner, watching the main entrance. Moody was also there, disguised as a security guard, standing by the welcome witch, who kept glancing nervously at his fake blue magical eye.

There were four others around the hospital; Frank Longbottom, a tall, solid man, was close by, wand secured in hand. He didn't have to be there, he could have been at home with his wife Alice and their newborn, barely a day old; protecting them instead. But he had insisted that James had been there when Neville was born, he would be there for James when his son was born.

Lily and James had debated. They weren't even sure that they should have gone to the hospital, not after the near attack they had the day before, at Neville's birth. But Moody had put his foot down; he was not endangering the life of Lily or the baby with a home birth. The healers knew what they were doing, and he wanted them all alive. Professor Dumbledore had agreed, and so they had come, nearly twelve hours ago, to wait, and stand at attention.

James looked into the room again. The Nursery was dark, and almost empty. One Healer stood in there to protect the babies, her wand attached to her waist. There were only two babes in the Nursery; a little boy, with wild black hair, peacefully asleep; and a girl. It was the girl that captured James' attention. She was awake, interested in her fingers mostly, but occasionally her little blue eyes would glance at the man in front of her. She wasn't much interested in him, with the new idea of the world to occupy her.

The boy who was sleeping they had decided to name Harry. He was after all, James' son. The girl… they hadn't decided. They hadn't expected her; yet she had appeared, ten minutes after Harry, screaming just as every newborn. She had somehow managed to hide from the tracker spells, disappearing behind the silhouette of her brother. She made James nervous. Every time he was in the room with her it was as though someone was whispering in his ear. It wasn't harmful, or made him angry, just uncomfortable.

The Healer from the Nursery turned and walked towards the door. She opened it quietly and looked at James.

"You may come in now," she said with a smile.

James nodded and came into the room. The whispering began almost immediately. Just a little murmuring, in his mind, almost like a song, but made up with unrecognizable sounds.

"Would you like to take the boy?" the Healer asked kindly, gently picking up Harry and depositing him in James' arms.

"Alright," James answered and took Harry, almost frightened to hurt him. The Healer adjusted his arms and then picked up the girl. The Healer led him to the door. Frank Longbottom was waiting there; he smiled broadly at James, who returned it. James motioned for Frank to follow him to the room where Lily was.

Frank stayed outside the door, keeping watch, and protecting the lives within. When James and the Healer arrived, Professor Albus Dumbledore was still with Lily. They had called him the instant that the girl had appeared. Lily was the only patient in this room, and Dumbledore was standing by her bed, a small frown on his face. It disappeared when they walked into the room. Dumbledore walked forward to the Healer, holding out his hands to take the baby girl from her.

"Thank you, Ally," he said kindly, as she transferred the baby into his hands. "We shall call you if we need you again."

"Very good, sir," she answered and then left the room, making sure the door was closed behind her.

"Well?" James said going to sit by Lily's side, looking worriedly at Dumbledore, holding Harry close to him.

"Well?" Dumbledore repeated, looking fondly down at the little girl, who now realised that his beard was much more interesting than her fingers.

There was a silence in the room, as they felt the danger press in on them.

"Do you think he might try again?" James asked worriedly, putting a hand out to grip Lily's.

"Oh, I doubt it," Dumbledore said lightly. "You performed the Fidelius Charm, did you not?"

"Of course," James answered quickly, "we did it immediately – after yesterday's incidents…"

"Then you should have nothing to fear – once Lily is rested enough, you may go home, and I am sure that your friends will be happy to protect you," Dumbledore said, smiling as he tickled the little girl's chin. She laughed, filling the room with the tiny sound of her voice. Her brother woke to that sound, and stirred in James' arms.

"What about her?" James asked. Lily gripped his hand tighter, she didn't say anything, but looked alert and worried.

Dumbledore frowned slightly, jiggling the little girl in his hands, "I think you should first give her a name," he said quietly.

"But is she-" James fell silent, and looked down to Harry and Lily. He was there when the twins were born, surely that meant that the girl was their daughter just as much as Harry was their son.

"Oh, I think she is yours," Dumbledore said smiling again, looking up to James and Lily. "After all, she looks very much like you. And it is not uncommon for one twin to hide behind the other during pregnancy." Dumbledore smiled at the little girl, "I think she was just shy."

James sighed in relief, though he was still nervous. The murmuring was fainter now, almost unheard, with all the other presences.

"Though I do have a suggestion," Dumbledore said slowly, "which you may not like, but it will keep her safe."

James stiffed, and Lily sat up more on her bed.

"As the opposition knows only that you were having one child, it would keep her safe if she were to grow up someplace else; away from all this."

This was met by silence from James and Lily. They looked at each other, and then at Harry. Finally Lily spoke.

"Are- are you sure?" she said, sounding worn out. She looked longingly at the little bundle in Dumbledore's arms.

"It would be for her protection. If no one knew who she was – if she did not know who she was," Dumbledore said quietly. Lily bit her lip, looked away from the girl, and placed a hand on Harry's head.

"Where would you place her?" Lily asked quietly.

"With a family I trust," Dumbledore answered, softly. "She will be safe with them."

They were silent again, staring at each other. Finally James nodded, "alright," he said. "If we must – we can always see her again when all this is over."

"Of course," Dumbledore replied. He began to walk to the door. "Before I go," he said stopping and looking to her. "I would suggest, for extra protection, that you choose a godparent for them both."

"Sirius," James said instantly. "He's done so much for us." Lily nodded her agreement.

"Go and get him," Dumbledore said, James nodded, handed Harry to Lily and hurried from the room. Once he was gone, Dumbledore looked to Lily. "I would pick a different godparent for her," he said motioning to the girl in his arms. "It would protect her better."

Lily looked from Harry in her arms, to the door where James left to Dumbledore.

"James won't like it," she said softly.

"He doesn't have to – the power resides in the mother, the one who carried the child for nearly ten months."

"Severus," Lily answered firmly. "I want him."

"Very well," Dumbledore answered. "I will let him know."

"How does it work? Just… just so I know it'll be okay," Lily asked.

"In your naming of the godparent you have called them to take care of the child in case something should happen to you. When James returns with Sirius, Sirius will accept the charge of Harry. I will take the girl to Severus – and he will do the same, before I take her to her new family."

Lily nodded, and looked down.

"You have not named her," Dumbledore said, smiling at Lily.

"We did not have a name for a girl," she replied, holding Harry a bit tighter. "Let her new parents name her."

"If you are sure,"

Lily nodded. She paused and then spoke again.

"Can I hold her?"

"I would not advise that, I am sorry Lily," Dumbledore said softly. "Do not tell Sirius of her – do not tell anyone of her."

Lily nodded, and Dumbledore wrapped the child up securely and left the room. The murmuring ceased when he left, and the little girl was silent, as though she knew something was happening.

Dumbledore left unseen from the hospital. He wrapped the little girl up in his robes and past by all the pictures and Healers without a word. He knew where he would find Severus, but he wanted to take a good look at the girl as well. He could hear her murmuring in the back of his mind, and that bothered him. He was certain she wasn't dangerous, but all the same. He felt like she needed protecting, from something he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something bigger moving within this little girl's aura, something very powerful, something that put him on edge.

Severus Snape sat in his living room, his head in his hands. He'd been sitting there for nearly fourteen hours. The clock ticked on the mantel piece, but the rest of the house was silent. There wasn't a light on; Severus just sat in the pitch black. Waiting for some kind of news. The carpet was fraying under his feet; he'd been staring at the same tear since he had heard the news. If he was hungry or thirsty he didn't feel it. He didn't make a single movement, just stared at the carpet and listened to the clock tick on the mantel piece.

Then he heard what he was waiting for; a step at the door and a soft knocking. Severus jumped up, nearly toppled over the coffee table in his haste to open the front door. His legs and arms were cramped from sitting so motionless, but he didn't care.

An old man stood at the door, with very long greying hair, and a beard just as long.

"You have news?" Severus questioned immediately.

"Will you let me in, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," Severus said at once and stepped back. As Dumbledore crossed the threshold Severus noticed that he was hunched slightly, as though protecting something in his arms. Dumbledore made his way into the living room and stood waiting for Severus to shut the door and join him. Severus did just that and arrived, standing looking frazzled in the doorway. His shoulder length black hair was messy from running worrying hands through it and there were large bags under his eyes. It took him a moment to realise they were standing in the dark, so he lit a single candle on the coffee table. Light flickered into the room casting long shadows onto the walls. They stood in silence for a moment and then Severus spoke.

"Well?" Severus asked. "How is she?"

"Is this place secure?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Yes, of course," Severus said quickly, "Lily, how is she?"

"Lily is well," Dumbledore replied. He shifted his arms under his cloak but did not bring them out. "She delivered a healthy baby boy and they are both quite safe."

Severus let out a long sigh and suddenly exhausted sank into the chair that he'd occupied since he heard the news that Lily was going into labour. "Are you sure she is protected?" he asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I am very sure. There is something else."

Severus looked up worry etched across his face. Dumbledore gently removed his cloak and pulled out his arms. He was cradling a bundle of clothes protectively. Severus frowned and stood up, he couldn't make out what Dumbledore was holding until he moved barely a foot away from him.

A little redheaded baby girl was wrapped up in his arms. She was just waking up, her blue eyes bleary. She didn't cry when she looked up at the two men in front of her. Severus stared at her and then at Dumbledore.

"But-" Severus began.

"She had twins," Dumbledore explained. "This little one came ten minutes after Harry. She had hidden behind her brother, but it is best that we hide her from this war."

Dumbledore held out the little girl for Severus to hold. He took her gently, trying not to disturb her, but staring at her wondrously all the same.

"She looks like Lily," Severus murmured.

"Very much so," Dumbledore said smiling.

"What did they name her?"

"They haven't," replied Dumbledore, "Lily thought it best that her new parents name her."

Severus took his eyes away from the little girl for the first time since he'd seen her. "Why did you bring her to me? I cannot take care of her, or keep her away from this war."

"Lily asked for you to be her godfather," Dumbledore said. "Do you know the power and responsibility that goes along with that?"

"Yes," said Severus, "of course I will."

Dumbledore smiled, "I knew you would, but do you understand the responsibility that goes along with this? Should anything happen to Lily and James, it would be your responsibility to take care of her? You would not sleep well if she were in danger, the magic would call you to help her."

"I understand," Severus said, smiling down at the little girl. "I completely understand, and I will do it all."

"Good," Dumbledore approved.

"Who will you place her with? Can I visit her?"

"I am giving her to Hector and Charis Black."

Severus' head snapped up. "Hector and Charis? Will she be safe with them?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said firmly. "Charis is already with her parents in Canada and I know that she will be able to take care of her."

Severus had a deep frown on his face and he looked back at the little girl. "Do you really trust them, sir?"

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore firmly.

"Alright," Severus said. "Will I be able to visit her?"

"Yes, most definitely," Dumbledore answered. "Narcissa and Charis are very close friends so I suspect that they will visit England often. And Narcissa's boy is only a few months older, so she will have a friend that she'll want to visit."

"That's if she likes Draco," Severus answered.

"I don't have much fear in that," Dumbledore chuckled as the baby girl reached out a hand to grab Severus' fingers. He let her and wiggled them a little. "She seems to like everyone."

"Will you ever tell her? About her parents?" Severus asked.

"We shall see how things go," Dumbledore said, reaching out again to take the little girl from Severus. He let her go reluctantly, his eyes following her bright red hair.

"She'll go to Hogwarts, won't she?" Severus asked.

"Absolutely. I think she'll continue to surprise us all her life," Dumbledore chuckled, "you can feel her presence, can't you?"

"It is very strong," Severus said with a half-smile. "Like Lily's."

Dumbledore nodded, wrapping the baby back up in his cloak.

"Tell me when she is safe," Severus said. Dumbledore nodded and moved out of the living room. Severus stood behind as Dumbledore let himself out. The room was lit only by the single candle on the table and silent aside from the clock ticking on the mantle piece.

Romi stared at the yellow eyes. They were large and unblinking. Black slits down the middle of the golden irises. The cat and the girl lay on the ground of the barn, on their stomachs, staring into each other's eyes. Romi was very particular. She would not look away and this tabby apparently thought the same thing. She very close to knowing the cat's secret, she was certain. The cat was beginning to understand that Romi was trustworthy enough. She could tell by the way the cat moved its head back and forth and flicking its ears.

The rest of the barn watched this interaction. The cows chewed their cud while the sheep snuffled against door back into their pen from the pasture outside. There was a large brown mutt in the corner that sat patiently beside the Clydesdales. Both were watching the girl and the cat having a staring contest, the horses flicking their tales occasionally, and the dog looking around the barn for intruders before turning his attention back to the match in front of him.

Owls were hooting in the rafters unaware the intense and very important happening down below them. Romi had her feet in the air and her chin in her hands as she stared the cat down through her rectangular glasses. They were sliding down her nose, but she did not bother to push them up again. This was too important, she had let her red hair fall into her face as well.

There was a snort from the horse and then a shadow fell across the floor from the large open barn doors.

"Romi, love, what are you doing?" asked a soft voice.

Romi's concentration was broken and she looked behind her. The tabby ran off into a corner, disappearing from sight. Romi's mother, Charis, was leaning against the barn door, looking curiously at her eleven-year-old daughter.

"I was trying to learn the secrets of cats," Romi said getting to her feet and dusting off her legs. She missed most of the straw and dirt, leaving her overalls full of it. She looked like she belonged in the barnyard.

"I see," mused Charis, "did you learn anything?" she asked.

"No," Romi said sadly. "I almost did, but you scared her away."

"I am sorry, sweetheart," Charis said. "I didn't know you had such important business in the barn."

"It's alright, next time it will be easier because I've made progress," Romi said, walking up to her mum and looking up. Charis' blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and her purple eyes sparkled down at Romi.

"That's good," Charis said. "Come along now, it's nearly time for dinner and you have a visitor."

"Who!?" Romi demanded, excited. She had completely forgotten about the mysteries of cats. Romi never had visitors in summer. She normally went to visit her cousin in England for the summer months, but Charis had wanted to stay in Canada this year, as her father wasn't very well. They were to go in a few days to England, on July 30th, so Romi wasn't expecting any visitors at all, even if she was having an early birthday party. She didn't have very many friends in Canada, and her actual eleventh birthday was July 31st.

"You'll just have to run up to the house and find out, won't you?" Charis said with a large grin. Romi took off across the field. Her grandparents' house was outside a little town in the Northwest Territories of Canada. It could snow any day of the year here, and the temperature could vary from minus thirty-five, to twenty-five degrees Celsius, this also seemed to work whenever it felt like. Today was a nice day, nearing ten degrees above freezing, causing Romi to be wearing a t-shirt and overalls instead of a sweater and leggings under her pants.

She bounded up the hill towards the front door of the house. There was no sign outside of who her visitor might be, so she ran full force up the steps of the house, through the porch and burst through the front door. Her grandmother and Father, Hector, was warmly greeting a tall man in a large black coat that hid his face from Romi. At the crash from the front door, the man turned around.

Romi squealed and ran forward to be received in a giant warm hug by her godfather, Severus Snape. It lasted a few moments before Severus pushed her back and held onto her arms to take a good look at her. He tried very hard not to smile.

"What on earth have you been doing?" he asked his mouth twitching.

"She was staring at cats in the barn," Charis said coming in the front door, smiling. Romi looked back at her mother and then to Severus again.

"Just one cat," Romi said firmly. "The tabby in the barn, she has a secret and I want to know what it is."

"I see, did she tell you her secret?" Severus asked.

"No, mum interrupted and scared her away," Romi said. "But I was close."

"Why is it so important that you know the cat's secrets?" Severus asked standing upright and taking off his cloak. Grandmother took from him and went to hang it up in the hall closet.

"Even the Ancient Egyptians knew that cats were magical," Romi said. "When I'm older I'm going to buy myself a cat."

"Why not ask for one for Christmas or your birthday?" Severus asked.

"Because, cats are expensive. And their special," Romi said. "I can't ask someone for a cat that would be insulting to the cat."

"What if someone were to give a cat to you without you asking for it? Would that be acceptable?" Severus questioned.

Romi thought for a moment, "Only if they thought the cat wanted to be bought. Otherwise it would be like I was dropping hints about wanting a cat, and that's not good."

"So, the cat has to choose you?" Severus asked, running his fingers through his hair to get the strands out of his face.

"Exactly," Romi said. She suddenly hugged him again around the waist. Severus put a gentle hand on her head. "Why'd you come to visit?"

"Really, Romi," he said with a smile. "I come for all your birthday parties. You think being in Canada would have stopped that?"

Romi grinned up at him and took his hand, as Hector and Charis invited him into the living room. She snuggled up beside Severus as he sat himself on the sofa and accepted a cup of tea from her grandmother.

"How was your journey, Severus?" Charis asked sitting down beside him.

"Not terrible," Severus answered. "Bit exhausting though."

"Romi, go wash up please," Hector said coming into the room. "You know how Grandma and Grandpa are."

Romi untangled herself from Severus' arm and hurried upstairs to her bedroom. It was the smallest bedroom in the house, but it's not like she spent a lot of time there. Her bed was in one corner, a desk and dresser in the others, and a closet. At the end of her bed was her trunk. She'd used it before just because she'd spent so many summers in England. But this year it was being packed for a different use. On her desk was her letter, her letter to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going to learn how to be a proper witch. Severus had gone there, and was now a teacher there. Her parents and grandparents, and her aunt and uncle had also gone to Hogwarts when they were eleven. Her cousin and best friend, Draco Malfoy, was starting with her in only one month's time. Her trunk was already packed, they were to go to the Malfoy's in three days and spend the rest of the summer before school there. Romi was so excited she could barely contain it.

Her father had scared her last March by telling the story of how her mother had gone to Hogwarts. Charis had never received her letter; she had forged one of her own. Romi never did find out how that worked out in the end because Charis had forbidden Hector to repeat the story to Romi.

Romi stripped off her clothes and went to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She quickly washed and found a new set of clothes. She looked in the mirror briefly to make sure was acceptable and then hurried down the stairs to the living room.

Her grandfather was just making his wobbly way into the room, to greet their guest. Severus had stood up to offer a hand, but he was waved away by Romi's grandfather. He settled into the armchair with a huff and then smiled.

"Good of you to come down, good of you," he said with a heavy breath but a wide smile. Severus had met her grandparents a few times before when he was invited to Canada for Christmas dinners. Charis' parents were always very welcoming and they doted on their only granddaughter, subsequently doted on anyone who doted on her also. Romi came bounding into the room looking clean and refreshed as though she hadn't spent the last few hours staring at a cat on the barn floor.

"Ah, there she is," her grandfather said holding out a hand. "The girl of the hour." Romi walked over to him and gave him a kiss as he squeezed her hand in return. "Good of her to spend her birthday in Canada with us this year," he said smiling.

Romi smiled back, she couldn't help noticing that her grandfather looked weaker every day. He smiled just the same, but it made him exhausted.

"Draco and your aunt and uncle send Birthday wishes," Severus said, "though you'll see them in a few days."

"I can thank them then," Romi said smartly. She went to sit beside her Godfather. She never got to see him that often so she tried to be with him as much as possible. Draco had once asked her if she thought Severus was scary. He was tall and thin, with a hooked nose and greasy hair, at least Draco thought it was greasy, but Romi never saw any of that. She just saw how his black eyes crinkled as he smiled at her, and felt nothing but love from him.

He looked at her like that now; as though she reminded him of something, but he never said what. It must have been something good, for he was always smiling.

"Have any large plans aside from staring at cats?" Severus asked.

"Not particularly," Romi answered. She didn't have a lot of friends. In fact, most of the children that lived near here house in Canada weren't magical, and the ones that were, were all older or much younger than her. There had been a few times when they had held get-togethers, but Romi's grandparents weren't very social. As for cousins, her mother didn't have any siblings, and her father's only nephew was in England.

There was a pause when no one said anything, just watched Romi. She cast her mind around for something to say to them. "I was thinking about going riding later though," Romi mused, thinking about the Clydesdales.

"Well you best clean out their feet first," Grandfather said with a chuckle. "It's been a while."

"I can't use magic for that, can I?" Romi asked.

"Definitely not," Severus answered before either of her parents.

"Ah, a little elbow grease never cause any one any harm," Grandfather said with a grin.

Romi liked hearing her grandparents talk. Their accents were like hers; they grew up in Canada and met there, even though their daughter, Romi's mother, was born in England. Her mother had an English accent, a slight one, but it was still there, and her father and Severus were very British. When they all got together in one room, Romi couldn't really hear the differences anymore, they had all just slurred together.

"Well," Grandma said, getting to her feet again. "Best get dinner started, I'm sure our guest is hungry. Won't take a half hour."

"I'll help, mum," Hector said moving over.

"Thank you," Grandma said, and the two left the room. Charis stayed near her father, and Romi looked back up to Severus.

"Do you have any news?" she asked.

"Not too much, unless you want to hear about last year's classes," Severus said with a smile.

"Can I hear about this year's classes?" Romi said excited. "I get to take your class right? Potions?"

"It is a required course, so yes," answered Severus. "But I won't favour you just because you're my goddaughter, you better work hard at it."

"I will, I promise," Romi said. She smiled to herself. She'd never told any of her parents, they would never forgive her if she did, but she had borrowed one of her father's advanced textbooks to read through about four years ago. Draco knew about it, they had studied it together, dreaming about what it would be like to be able to perform that magic.

Three years ago, Romi had come across the description of an Animagus. Draco had thought it interesting, but Romi had been enthralled. Animagus were extremely rare; it was a powerful piece of magic that could go seriously wrong. Transforming oneself into an animal at will, and retaining all memory of who you were was difficult, if not impossible, to achieve.

Draco had lost interested a few months later, but it had never left Romi, she researched everything she could get her hands on, and had formulated a complete understanding of the workings of the magic.

She just needed to try it out.

"Good," Severus said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine in all of your classes." It was said as a certainty, but Romi wasn't bothered. She was a quick learner.

"My dear," Charis said, "Why don't you show, Severus the garden before dinner? It's been a few years since he was here."

"Okay," Romi said jumping up. Severus carefully laid his empty teacup on the side table beside him and got to his feet. Romi took his hand and led him to the front door.

Outside was still bright and sunny and the farm was laid out in front of them. The stable and pastures stretched away to the right and then the left was covered with tall following wheat grasses, nearly ready to be cut. The chicken coup was centred in front of them but across a delicate little garden. But this wasn't the garden that Romi liked best. Off to the right, past the cattle pasture was a little bit of wilderness that was on her grandfather's land. There was a swing and a tree house with wildflowers spread out beneath them.

Severus knew this was her favourite spot, for as soon as they were outside, he started to causally stroll towards it. They walked in silence for a moment, and then Severus spoke.

"How are you, Romi?" he asked seriously.

Romi knew he wasn't expected a polite answer, he was expecting a proper account of how she felt. She knew what was bothering her the most. She looked up to him, frowning slightly.

"What happens when you're Sorted?" she asked. "At school?"

"The Sorting is a surprise," Severus said, "you'll find out how it's done on the first night."

"I meant what happens _after_ you're sorted?" Romi asked.

"You sit with your house, you go to classes with your house, live in your house dormitory," Severus said. "You are loyal to your house."

Romi nodded. She knew that already, but she didn't know how to explain how she felt exactly. There was the truth gnawing at the bottom. Her parents had never told her, they had never treated her any different, Severus must have known, but he had never said a word either. But she knew, she'd known since she was eight, when she overheard her parents talking. They had been talking about her, about how she wasn't biologically theirs. She had been adopted, really placed in their care by someone they wouldn't name. And she worried about that, now that it came to actually going to Hogwarts. Her whole family was in Slytherin, but she wasn't really from her family – so where would she go?

"Romi, what's bothering you about the Sorting?" Severus asked seemingly to read her mind.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?" Romi asked. "Everyone else has been in Slytherin. Grandma, Grandpa – Mum, Dad. _All_ of Dad's family – you."

Severus smiled, "not all."

"What?"

"Not all of your father's family was in Slytherin," Severus said. "But it doesn't matter. If you are not in Slytherin, then you will be in a different house."

"But I'm not like any of the other houses," Romi said. "I'm not brave, or smart, or hospitably."

Severus laughed. Romi really liked it when he laughed; it filled his thin face and spread to his black eyes. She had noticed that she was usually the only person that saw Severus in this manner. He was cold and secluded with others, even a little with her parents, but with her, she was his world.

"What's so funny?" Romi asked curiously.

"My dear, you are all of those. I don't think I've met someone so young yet so brave and kind. And you are far smarter than you give yourself credit."

"So then I won't end up in Slytherin," Romi said miserably.

Severus quieted and stopped, turning Romi to look at him. "The houses are not defined by one quality. No person is only one quality without the others. Wherever you are sorted you will belong there. It's never been wrong."

Romi nodded, they started walking again. They reached the garden and Severus took a seat on the stone bench while Romi went to the swing. Severus watched her for a moment.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Severus said. "Your opinion counts."

Romi nodded. "I just wish I am in Slytherin."

Severus gave a small smile.

Romi's birthday dinner was full of everything that she liked most. There was roast beef with onion and carrots, mashed and roasted potatoes, boiled carrots and turnips, Yorkshire puddings, cauliflower and broccoli, cranberry jelly and loads more. Her grandmother had out-done herself, and made food for twice the amount of people that were there. It was fun to sit around the dinner table with everyone that was like a parent to her, Severus was being his fun cheerful self, instead of the sullen expressions she'd seen cross his face. Her parents were happy and talkative, her father relating stories from when they were young at school. Severus remembered half of the stories told as he was at school with both her parents.

Romi enjoyed listening to all their talk about their times at school, it was making her excited to go to school herself. And she couldn't wait to get to England to talk it over with Draco. He was her best friend after all and it had been almost four months since they'd seen each other. Since she was last in England with her father. Her father actually worked for the Ministry of Magic in England. He'd done so since before Romi was born, but spent half of his time with his wife in Canada. Charis had lived permanently in Canada since they had Romi. She never explained why, but there was definitely a reason why, and Romi figured it had something to do with that event that happened when she and Draco were only about one years old.

The two had speculated for years what made Draco's father so angry. Draco was positive that it had to do with the misconception about Harry Potter. The most famous wizard of their time; everyone else in the world thought he was a hero, but Uncle Lucius always told him that he knew better. Romi's parents didn't like to talk about it, and Severus always pretended that Uncle Lucius wasn't in the room whenever he went off about it.

The way Uncle Lucius talked about it was that he had a great wonderful friend, who was trying to help people, but an enemy of that friend, spread nasty rumours saying that Uncle Lucius' friend was mean and bad. This eventually caused an altercation between Uncle Lucius' friend and Harry Potter. Uncle Lucius' friend had died, while Harry Potter had lived, and the rest of the wizarding world had rejoiced at this.

Romi had spent a lot of time thinking that Harry Potter must have been some great evil wizard with hundreds of people at his command and thousands hoodwinked by him. Until her father had explained. Harry Potter was only a baby when the Event had happened. He was almost exactly the same age as Romi herself.

Romi had asked her father how it was possible that a baby could kill a full-grown wizard, and her father had changed the subject without answering her.

Romi switched her thoughts away from all of that stuff as dessert came out on the table carried by the family's very old and kindly house-elf. Dessert was an ice cream pie loaded with cherries, chocolate flakes and cookie crumbles. Then the party retired to the living room again for some tea and coffee. Romi settled herself with a cup of tea cross-legged on the floor between the couch where her father and Severus sat and the chair that her mother had occupied.

This was the best part of the evening. Her grandfather, taking his time coming out from the kitchen arrived with a package wrapped in bright red paper.

"I think it's traditional to give presents for birthdays is it not?" he said with a grin.

Romi smiled broadly and got up off the floor to shimmy over and receive the present. She gently unwrapped it, careful not to tear the paper. Inside was a book. It was a book of Fairy Tales, collected. It carried the most famous tales that Romi knew inside and out from when she was little, Tales of Beetle the Bard, along with a whole new set of tales by a woman called Elyssa Nina. Romi recognised that name, but she could not put her finger on where she had seen it before.

"Just something light for you to read when you get bogged down with school work," her grandmother said. "And we know how much you liked Beetle the Bard when you were little."

"Thanks, grandma!" Romi said and she gave both her grandparents a large hug. Her mother and father were next to give her a present, and Severus actually slipped out of the room for a moment. Romi wondered where he had gone, but she didn't say anything and just opened her parents' gift. Inside was a stationary set, with faint pictures of owls and other birds around the edges. The quill was very elegant and the ink was a dark purple.

"So you don't forget to write to us," Charis said with a smile as Hector put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I better not be getting letters only from your teachers," he said grinning at her, "after all, you have no excuse now."

Romi smiled broadly. It was then that Severus returned into the room. He was holding something in his right hand close to his robes. He returned to his seat as Romi held up the present he missed.

"Very nice," he said smiling. "I'm certain that'll be used, correct?"

Romi nodded vigorously, gently touching the eagle feather quill. It was an expensive and delicate gift. He parents must have thought her old enough to take care of it. She looked up to Severus smiling.

He was watching her with a curious expression; she wondered why on earth he was looking at her like that. Then there was a movement that caught her eye. Severus was holding his hands in his lap, cradling something small and black. Romi heard her mother chuckle slightly, and she carefully put her other presents aside to walk closer to Severus.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You present," Severus answered. "If you can take care of her." Severus opened his hands and Romi saw the tiniest kitten she'd ever seen. The black cat hard barely opened her eyes, her paws smaller than Romi's thumbnail. Her little ears were pinned to her head still, not fully grown and she looked up at Romi with bleary yellow eyes.

"She's very young, only about three weeks old. Her mother was an old cat that used to live in my attic," Severus explained. "Her mother couldn't take care of her, she was too old and ill, and so I've been feeding her myself." He held out his hands and very carefully deposited the kitten in Romi's hands. "You have to be very diligent with her, she'll need your constant attention for at least two more weeks before she'll be able to drink out of a bowl, or eat by herself. But you're eleven now, I figure your old enough to take on such a responsibility."

Romi nodded, she didn't have anything to say, and the present of this tiny creature was so incredible. The kitten weighed barely half a pound, and felt so delicate that if Romi held onto her too hard she might break her in two. But somehow she felt like this kitten was special, she would live and she would be incredible. Romi finally looked up to Severus and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's like taking care of baby," he said, "remember. So you'll have to get up in the middle of the night to feed her, and love her."

"I can do that."

Hector laughed, "Good. Means Severus won't have to do it anymore, I thought he'd wake up the whole house last night."

Severus didn't reply, only smiled at his goddaughter.

"What should I feed her?" Romi asked. "Milk?"

"If you have a heifer that just calved, her milk would be the best," Severus said, glancing at Romi's grandfather.

"I knew we had a late calving season for some reason," he answered with a smile.

"Thank you," Romi said, glancing around, "really."

"You're most welcome," Charis said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Was this a good birthday, Romi?" Hector asked, grinning.

"Absolutely," Romi answered, "best one."

"Have any Birthday wishes?" Grandpa asked, "For the coming year?"

Romi thought for a moment and then looked at the little kitten in her hand, a little life that was hers to take care of, and watch grow. She'd even forgotten by now her obsessions with the mysteries of cats, she had a mystery all her own now, and with school approaching it seemed like she was about to get a whole new set of mysteries.

"I wish for this year to be awesome," Romi answered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gift of Prophecy

– Chapter Two –

The Gift of Prophecy

Severus stayed with them until they were to leave for England. The guest bedroom was made up for him, and he spent a great deal of time with Romi. He left the night before their departure, talking about getting back home, as he had things to do before term started. Romi spent the night tossing and turning in her bed, she was too excited to leave the next day. As soon as the sun rose she was out of bed, dressed and downstairs grazing the kitchen for something to eat.

Her grandmother was the next one down, and after laughing at Romi for her eagerness, starting making bacon, sausages and eggs for breakfast; giving Romi the important job of toasting the bread. Her parents came down ten minutes later when everything was nearly complete. Her parents sat and eat at what was probably a quickened pace, but Romi felt like they were moving ten times slower. She really wanted to be on her way to England, she missed her best friend and this seemed like the first step, which everything would change, and she couldn't wait to get to school.

Finally her father pushed away his plate and stretched. "Well," he said, "I'd best see that the luggage is on its way, then we'll go." He left the table and headed out of the kitchen just as Romi's grandfather arrived.

"Off to school now are you?" Grandpa said sitting down at the table, "be sure to write to your old grandparents and tell us all the exciting things that you're learning."

"Of course I will," Romi said excitedly getting the milk out of the fridge that they had collected for Romi's baby kitten. She had decided to call her Zhi, from the Chinese word for wisdom. She had chosen this name because every time Zhi was around, Romi felt that she was a very wise presence for being such a little thing.

"Good," Grandma said, "and let us know if you want to come back here for Christmas, or stay at school."

"I'll probably come back," Romi said, "unless it gets very exciting."

"Charis stayed her first year too," Grandma said patting her daughter on the arm as she came by to clear the dishes. "Had quite an adventure didn't you?"

"Only just," Charis answered.

"Why, what happened?" Romi asked curiously.

"I'll tell you some other time," Charis replied, "run upstairs and feed your cat. We're going to leave soon."

Romi made it too the door and then turned around. "Is Apparation going to be alright for her, being so little?"

"How do you think Severus brought her here?" answered Charis matter-of-factly.

"Right," Romi said and then scampered upstairs to her bedroom. Zhi was curled up in her pillow, a little black dot amidst the green strips. She stirred when Romi opened the door, but she couldn't move very far in the fluffy mountains and valleys of Romi's pillow. Gently Romi picked up her new kitten and just as Severus taught her, fed the kitten by dipping the end of a quill in the milk and then letting Zhi suck it off. She did this until the bowl was empty or Zhi wouldn't take any more.

When the last of the milk had disappeared into the black fur ball, Romi carefully picked up her kitten, and then double-checked her bedroom to see if she had forgotten anything for school. There was a lot of her stuff that was still there, of course she'd be returning at the end of the school year and her grandparents could send anything they need too.

Coming to the conclusion that she needed nothing else, Romi left her bed room and headed downstairs again to the front hall way. Her mother, father, grandmother and grandfather were all there, saying goodbye. Romi hugged both of her grandparents, promising to be good at school and that she'd try and make it back for Christmas.

When she backed away and stood beside her father, cradling her kitten, she felt a great surge of emotion. It nearly made her tear up. This wasn't just any summer vacation with the Malfoy's; she'd be gone from this home until next July, nearly a whole year.

But she didn't have too long to dwell on the thought, because the next minute she was being whipped away by her father's Apparation spell to her second home.

She landed hard on her feet and swayed a little bit. It was cloudy in England, with a hint of rain in the air. Which made it a fine day for most Englanders. Romi stood between her mother and father on the edge of a long cobblestone drive. In the distances there was a large Manor house, with tall dark windows and a very expansive front garden. There was something moving in them, but Romi couldn't see what they were at this distance.

Her father led the way up the path; halfway there was a gate. The sun started to peak through the clouds giving a watery, but cheerful, glow on the place. Her father reached the gate and gave a wave of his wand. Romi didn't see anything different, but she knew that it was now possible to just walk through the seemingly iron fence and hurry up the steps to the Manor house.

There was no sign of anything until they were only a few steps away and the front door flew open and a young boy, exactly Romi's age, with white blond hair came flying out of the house. Romi broke from her parents' arms to meet him half way.

Draco was talking about something extremely exciting, as was Romi when she finally managed to throw her arms around him in a big hug. Draco squeezed back for a long moment and then let go.

"Did you manage it?" he asked quickly and quietly, "last time you wrote you said that you were almost there?"

"I didn't have a chance to try," Romi said. "Look!" She held up Zhi who had been nearly squished from Draco's arrival, but was standing awake and aware on her palm, she was just big enough to fill Romi's hand.

"Wow, she's so tiny!" Draco said, giving Zhi a finger to sniff and then petting her gently on the head. Zhi gave a strange kind of warble from her throat and Draco pulled back his hand. "Did I hurt her?"

"No, she was purring," answered Romi. "She has a strange purr."

"Sounds like some kind of exotic bird," Draco commented.

"Here," Romi said and deposited the kitten in Draco's hands. He held it very carefully, as she sniffed his fingers and wrists. A smile grew on Draco's face, when all of a sudden the front door banged open again.

"Really, Draco!" said the harsh voice of Uncle Lucius. Draco winced and quickly gave Zhi back to Romi. "Running out of the house like you were some kind of wild animal."

Hector and Charis had caught up by now, and Aunt Narcissa had appeared beside her husband at the door. Uncle Lucius was a very tall man with long white hair that he had swept off his face. He had been wearing an expression of annoyance, which changed into pleasure when Charis and Hector made their way up to the house. Aunt Narcissa, Romi thought, looked very much like her younger brother. Both Hector and Narcissa had high check bones, dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. Narcissa had followed a recent fashion by dying part of her hair white blond, like her husband's and son's.

Narcissa came out to give a hug to Hector and her best friend, Charis, before calling the children inside. Romi and Draco walked next to each other silently back into the house. Uncle Lucius gave Draco a very intense stare, before ignoring him completely to welcome their guests.

Inside the Manor, it was very empty and cold. Romi was normally was used to the cold, living in Canada. But something was always different about the Malfoy Manor. It always felt cold, even on the hottest of days.

Draco took Romi's hand and led her upstairs to where their bedroom's where. She hadn't seen any of their trunks or things in the front hall, so Romi assumed that the Malfoy House-Elf had already taken them upstairs. They left their parents behind and reseeded to the safety of the quiet in the hallways before their bedrooms.

"How are you?" Romi asked quietly, "Anything changed?"

Draco shrugged. He had been so happy when Romi arrived, but he couldn't pick up his spirits after his father had snapped at him. That frustrated Romi, she liked Draco when he was always happy. He had such a glow about him, and he never said careless things when he was happy. He never repeated anything his father told him. But it seemed like it would take a while for him to get back to the happy place he was when she first arrived. But he didn't let go of her hand, so she was forced to be with him until he was happier again.

Draco took her to her room and then her let hand go.

"Everything's up here now," Draco said. It was unnecessary comment, but Romi knew he was just trying lighten the mood from the last few minutes of awkwardness.

Romi smiled, "thanks, Draco," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco suddenly went bright red and couldn't look her in the eye. Romi thought this was very funny, and couldn't help giggling. She dismissed the reaction, even though he'd never done that before and walked into her room. She gently put Zhi on the bed. Zhi snuffled around for a little bit and then settled on the pillow and gave a sigh.

"Want to try and feed her?" Romi asked looking behind her to the door. Draco was standing with his back to the open door; he had his fist in balls beside his legs. He didn't seem to notice that Romi had spoke. He mumbled to himself until he realised that it was silent behind him.

He turned slowly, looking over his shoulder sheepishly.

"Are you coming in?" Romi asked.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh and then walked in the room. He closed the door slightly and then turned around to look at Romi.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. "You've been acting very strange lately."

"How do you know if I'm acting any differently?"

"Cause you're like my only friend and I see you once every three months," Romi replied lounging on her bed, stroking her tiny kitten.

"Right," Draco said. "It's just that… you know… You know we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow right? And then it's only three weeks of summer left…"

"And then school," Romi said sitting. Draco paled slightly, if that was even possible as the kid was so naturally pale, if she didn't know better, Romi might have wondered if he had ever been outside before in his life. "Will you _please_ tell what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Romi said.

"Well, it's just – we're going to school. And Dad's already talked about the whole houses and stuff…"

"Oh, Draco, you're cracked," Romi said pushing his shoulder. She was still nervous about the sorting herself, but she definitely didn't want Draco to know that. "Why are you worried about Sorting? You'll be in Slytherin, we'll both be and everything will be great! We'll have crazy adventures and get in loads of trouble."

"Uh – I'll skip the trouble," Draco said with a sigh.

"Fine," Romi said, "we won't get caught. But still loads of adventures. And Severus is there, so it's not like where going without knowing anyone."

Draco didn't look convinced. But he reached out to gently pat Zhi on the head.

"Hey, you know what else will be great?" Romi said, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"What?"

"No parents," Romi answered, grinning. "We can do whatever we want to do."

"There are still teachers," Draco said.

"Jeeze, when did you get to be such a downer," Romi said getting up from her bed and walking over to her trunk. Draco didn't reply, but when she looked over to him, he had a hand pressed to his side as though it hurt and was frowning.

She sighed. "Draco," she went and sat beside him. He didn't look at her for a long time. "Want to try and feed her?" Romi asked.

Draco looked back to her with a little frown. "Who?"

"Zhi, of course," Romi said. She went to grab the bag she'd brought with her from Canada that had the milk and quill in it that she used to feed Zhi.

"Here," she said and she took his hand, putting the quill into it and then taught him how to properly feed her kitten. Zhi took a great liking to Draco, curling up close to him once she'd had enough to eat.

It was afternoon in England, even though Romi only left Canada in the morning, so there was about two hours before they had to be ready for dinner.

"Why don't we go do something," Romi said, after a moment of Draco cuddling her cat. "It's early… well it feels early, so I feel like we should be going to do something."

"Alright," Draco answered, "outside it is."

"Has the forest changed since we've last been in it?" Romi asked.

"I don't think so," Draco answered looking a little bewildered as she leapt of the bed.

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for," Romi replied. "But I'll take it all the same, let's go an explore a forest which we already know, but are bound to get lost in anyways."

She looked to Draco; he was wearing his satisfied smirk.

"I forgot how much better it is when your over," he said. Romi grinned at him in return.

They raced downstairs and barely said a word to the parents that had gathered in the drawing room, straight through to the backyard of the Manor. Here there was a large garden filled with sculpted trees and bushes, at the base of them covered with flowers. The sun had finally forced its way through the cloud cover and was cheerfully illuminating the small maze the Malfoy's had in their back garden.

Romi led the way through their garden, searching for the little fence that marked the end of the grounds, and over it was the path to the forest. It was an old spindly brown wooden thing; one that Romi had heard Aunt Narcissa exclaim was going to be replaced any season now. Romi liked it though, it was old, and rotting and unique, it was the only thing on the Malfoy Manor property like it.

Romi turned a corner and found it exactly like she had left it six months early, and she went straight for the style. She grabbed the crumbling wood and hauled herself up and over, Draco following her without saying much at all.

The forest was just beyond it, Romi looked up brushing off the little bits of dead wood from her fingers and palms. The forest seemed to grow larger and larger as she looked up into the sky. She could see the birds circling up there, but they were too far away for her to hear their cries. Draco appeared beside her, he watched them for a moment and then stared deep into the forest.

He gave an involuntary shiver. "It feels different than before," he murmured to himself. Romi tore her gaze from the flying birds to look at Draco. He was staring into the woods before him. Romi looked too and understood what he felt. There was something different about the way the forest felt. There was a deaden sound to it. It looked as though everything had been painted with a weak grey paint.

"Romi, look at this," Draco said calling her over to a few feet away. Romi walked to his side and crouched down beside him. He'd found a bird's nest. It too looked more grey than brown, but what was worse was what was inside it.

Three baby birds, curled up in each other's feathers, seeming asleep; but not a single one were breathing. And they were completely grey.

Hector was the first one out to the nest. Charis held onto Romi's shirt to keep her from following her father, and Draco stood beside his mother. Uncle Lucius stood a little closer to the nest while Hector inspected it. After a tense and quiet moment, Lucius called out.

"Well?" he asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Hector replied. He looked over his shoulder. "Charis take the kids inside. Now."

Romi's father never used that tone unless he was deathly serious. Charis didn't question the order, but immediately grabbed Romi's arm and steered her away from the nest. Draco followed them, without looking back.

"What's going on mum?" Romi asked, trying to look behind her to see what was happening.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Leave it to your father," Charis answered.

"He sounded so serious. What's wrong with them being grey?" Romi asked. Charis didn't answer; she only frowned staring at the door to the house.

"Charis!" Hector called from behind them. The three turned, Romi tried to loosen her grip. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa were standing together watching the forest. "Call Severus!"

Charis nodded, and redirected Romi to the house.

"Rooms, now," Charis said as she let Romi go. Romi looked to Draco, who's eyes were wide, and he wasn't saying a word.

"Why?" Romi asked.

"Because I told you too."

"That's not an answer," Romi said.

"That's the one you're getting. Now get to your rooms. I'll call you when you can come out." Charis headed towards the kitchen where the Malfoy's kept their fireplace.

"Are we in trouble?" Romi asked quietly. Charis turned quickly.

"Of course not, sweetheart," she said coming back to them and placing a comforting hand on Romi and Draco's shoulder. "But there is very grown up magic going on, and I need to know that the two of you are safe until Severus gets here."

Romi and Draco nodded solemnly.

"So, upstairs please, I'll come get you when everything is okay."

"Okay," Romi replied, she looked at Draco and then led the way upstairs. Charis went to call Severus.

At the top of the stairs, the Malfoy's house-elf, Dobby was nervously scrubbing down the banister.

"Move," Draco said when they got there. Dobby vanished faster than Romi could blink. They took their seats at the top of the stairs, looking down onto the landing beneath them, waiting for Severus to arrive.

"What do you think could be happening," Draco said after a moment. He sounded worried. "What could make a nest, _with _birds in it, go grey. And…"

"Dead," Romi finished. She couldn't stop thinking about the state of the baby birds. The image kept cropping up in her mind.

Suddenly the front door opened and Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa and Hector walked in. Hector was gently moving the nest with his wand, keeping it carefully steady.

"Into the kitchen, Hector," Uncle Lucius said, leading the way. "We'll put it on an old metal tray, or something. DOBBY!"

They disappeared into the kitchen, and Aunt Narcissa shut the door tight. There was a silence as the two sat on the stairs, just waiting and listening for something, anything to happen.

It was about ten minutes when the door banged open again, and Severus came sweeping into the house, his black coat billowing in after him.

"Hector!" he called without slowing his step.

The door to the kitchen opened, "in here, Severus."

Severus disappeared from sight, but he did not close the kitchen door and the sound of their voices floated up to Romi and Draco.

"The kids found it. I don't think they touched it though," Charis said.

"I don't know what to make of it, Severus," Hector said. "I've never seen anything like it. It's like the life has been sucked out of it."

"Hmm," was Severus' only response. There was a long pause. Aunt Narcissa broke it.

"How dangerous is it?" she asked, sounding worried.

"They've been poisoned," Severus said finally. "I can't identify the compound."

"They look so peaceful though," Charis said.

"It was slow acting. And Hector was right, it seems that the life was actually drained from them," Severus said. "Look here." There was a shuffle of movement. "I correct myself. It's almost as time has been removed."

"But they are dead," Aunt Narcissa said.

"And they are chicks, yet if you look closely at them they are also old birds," Severus said. "This is powerful, dangerous magic. How far was it from your property?"

"Beyond the garden," Lucius said. "Just before the forest. And Severus – you should see the forest. Everything around it is just the same."

"Are you sure the children didn't touch them!" Severus said sharply.

"They're at the stairs, go ask them," Charis said. There were fast footsteps and suddenly Severus was bounding up the stairs. Romi and Draco scrambled their feet.

"Did you touch the nest?" he demanded. Romi and Draco shook their heads, wide eyed. Severus grabbed Romi's hands and looked at them closely. He seemed to be searching for something, but her hands looked just the same. He inspected them very thoroughly, his hands slightly shaking as he looked for something.

He finally dropped her hands, and took up Draco's instead. He did the same inspection until he was certain they were both free and then let Draco go. The parents were hanging concerned around the staircase.

"Tell me what happened," he said. Romi looked to Draco and then told her godfather everything that they were just planning on exploring the forest, and when they arrived it looked funny. Draco said that he thought he saw something big move in the grass and when he went to look he saw the nest. Both of them insisted that they hadn't touched it.

"Can something really alter time like that?" Romi asked before Severus started talking. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's unbecoming to eavesdrop," he said, then paused and continued. "But, yes. Strong magic can do pretty much anything. I want you two to promise that you will not go within twenty feet of that forest, understand?"

"Yes, sir," both of them said quietly.

Severus stared at them for a moment, and then turned to the parents.

"Can I take that nest with me?" he asked.

"By all means," Lucius said looking worried.

Severus turned back to Romi and Draco. "Call me if you're feeling the least bit poorly in the next few days, understand. Don't pass it off as a cold, or tired."

Romi and Draco nodded again.

"I must go," Severus said, giving Romi a hug and a kiss on the head. "I'll see you soon, at school. Alright?"

"Yes, sir."

Hector went to get the nest while Charis and Aunt Narcissa walked Severus to the door.

"Is it alright, staying so close to the forest?" Narcissa whispered, her eyes glancing back up to where Romi and Draco stood.

"I don't see a reason why not," Severus answered, "but I will go and look at the forest too. And if the symptoms start to creep closer – leave."

Narcissa nodded. Severus put a hand on Charis' shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Hector arrived with the nest, and Severus gave a twitch with his wand and it disappeared.

"Show me where you found it," Severus said, and Hector led the way out of the house.

Uncle Lucius looked over to Romi and Draco. "Behave yourself, and stay in the house." Then he too left out the front door. Charis and Aunt Narcissa stood waiting at the door, hand in hand.

"It must be bad," Draco whispered, looking at Romi. "They are all worried."

"Yeah, and it's like they have a secret sign language," Romi said. "What was Severus talking about anyways? And why was he staring at our hands?"

"I dunno," Draco answered with a sigh. "But I sure don't want to go back to that forest. It creeped me out, like… a lot more than normal."

"Everything creeps you out, Draco," Romi said staring at her mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's not true."

"You told me there was something living in your closet the last time I was here," Romi answered.

"There _was_ something in my closet!"

"It was a puffskein," she said switching her gaze to Draco.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be there," Draco grumbled.

When the parents came back into the house, Severus was not with them. They talked in hushed voices, and didn't look at the children. After a moment, Hector spoke louder.

"It's late," he said. "We should all have dinner, and then to bed."

Romi knew he didn't really mean that they would all go to bed; but that the adults should stop talking while her and Draco were within hearing range.

Romi and Draco made their way down the stairs and into the dining room. They were very quiet while dinner was being prepared; everyone had something on their mind.

Romi too was thinking about the birds, she was almost certain that there was something wrong with the forest. It looked dead to her; just non-existent anymore. And she couldn't help thinking that there was something in that forest that was slowly killing the trees and animals around it.

By the time dinner had been set on the table, she had decided that she needed another look. She would keep her promise to Severus and stay far away from it, but she needed to look.

It was obvious though that they would not be allowed out that night though, their parents were just too worried. So that settled it. It was almost a pattern for Romi; the first night spent at the Malfoy's was spent sneaking out of the house on an adventure.

Draco seemed too sleepy. She'd tried to wake him up in the middle of the night, but he was so exhausted he could barely open his eyes. Romi let him be and closed the door. She paused for moment thinking; as Draco had slept his shirt had ridden up and for a moment she thought she'd seen a plaster of bruises. But she passed it off as weird lighting.

The house was silent this late at night; Romi walked bare foot so that she might not make any noise. She'd had to shut her cat in her room because she kept following and Romi didn't want Zhi to catch whatever was out there.

The Malfoy manor was eerie in the middle of the night, and without Draco by her side, Romi felt weirdly vulnerable. She wished for a moment that she'd let Zhi come with her.

But she was determined all the same. The front door was heavy, but she only opened it a crack before slipping out into the night. It was the long way around, but less likely that Dobby or someone else would catch her sneaking around the house.

It was a clear night, but very windy. Her hair blew in her eyes, and she scraped it off her face. Romi then made her way around the very large exterior of the house. It was even more eerie outside, and Romi kept looking over her shoulder, having the feeling that someone was watching her.

She hurried to the back, through the garden and past the maze. The fence appeared and Romi went to stand at it. She looked at the forest across it. It was about thirty feet away, so Romi was deciding if she could climb over the fence and still keep her promise to Severus.

But she never came to a conclusion, because she suddenly had the indubitable sensation that someone was standing right behind her. She turned on a heel, barely had time to gasp before the man placed two fingers on her forehead.

_She was underwater, but not drowning. The water swirled in her hair and around her face. It was dark and blurry. She stared to feel panic creeping up inside her and took a deep breath to scream, and stuttered to a stop. She was breathing, but most definitely underwater. She twirled, and saw that there was a round face, plump boy beside her, wearing what seemed to be an upside down fishbowl on his head. He looked determined. She looked ahead, realising that they were swimming. _

"_Romi?" said the boy beside. "Are you okay?" _

_Five minutes to midnight. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Private Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. _

_Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? _

_One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten – nine – maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him – three – two – one – _

_BOOM!_

There was a sucking sensation, and then of free fall and suddenly Romi was standing in a bright white space. But she couldn't see her own body.

"Welcome," said a male voice, "you have received your gift."

There was a blinding pain in her left palm, and she cried out loud.

There was the sound of birds cawing, and the night sky was full of them. Something was being moved from the forest, Romi could see it from where she was, though she wasn't sure where she was. It was large, but not solid. A crack, like an elastic snapping, but a hundred times louder, cut through the air and everything went bright white again.

Romi woke in her bed as though she'd dropped on it from three stories above and breathing heavily. She stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. It was light outside and the morning chorus had already started. There was a shuffling at the door, then a crisp knock and her mother cracked it open.

"Rise and shine, Romi," she said. "We're leaving in an hour."

Romi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She could have sworn that she went out last night, to look at the forest. But it was all so fuzzy like a dream. She winced as she closed her left hand.

Quickly, she opened it again. There was a long cut partially healed over, and Romi could only stare at it.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

– Chapter Three –

Diagon Alley

Romi kept flexing her sore hand as she fed Zhi. The kitten was very smart, she could now figure out how to suck milk off of a spoon, so Romi just sat motionless aside from her hand. She didn't even notice when Zhi stopped feeding and picked her way across Romi's lap so that she might sniff the injured hand.

Romi let her do it, and after a moment Zhi licked it. A fierce pain shot through her entire hand, like an electric shock. She stared at her cat now instead. Zhi just blinked at her, and then went back to the milk.

"Romi, hurry up dear!" Charis called. "Don't you want breakfast on your birthday?"

Romi closed her fist, patted her cat absently on her head and then wandered out of her room. She was still trying to keep things straight in her head about her wild dream last night. She assumed it had been a dream, because she could not remember getting back into bed, and it was all so fuzzy like a dream. But the cut on her hand made her wonder if maybe, just maybe, part of it had been true.

She meandered into the parlour where the adults were having breakfast. And was taken aback when everyone was in there and there was suddenly a birthday party happening.

"Happy Birthday, Romi!" Draco said excited, jumping her into a hug as she walked. She took the moment to recollect her thoughts and get her mindset back.

"Thank you!" she said hugging him back.

"Here." Draco pulled away and held out a small package. Romi smiled taking it from his hands and gently flipping it over. She looked up first before opening it.

"Should we eat first?" she asked.

"Who can wait to eat," Hector said grinning like a twelve-year-old and rubbing his hands together. "Open your presents!"

Romi returned the smile and tore the spellotape off the brown wrapping. Underneath was a picture frame, hand-made with twigs, acorns and everlasting green, red and yellow leaves magicked on. The picture inside was a moving picture of when Romi and Draco were eight, and they had just built their first tree house. Eight-year-old Romi waved up at her eleven-year-old self.

"Thank you, Draco," Romi said softly, smiling. She gave him another tight hug. When she released him, Narcissa handed her another slick and slim package.

"There you go dear."

Romi carefully undid the wrappings on this gift to reveal a leather bound book filled with creamy pages inside and an elegant hawk feather quill.

"For all your bright ideas," Lucius said. "As long as you don't blow up anything else in my kitchen."

Romi smiled sheepishly at him remembering the time when Draco and her had tried to complete a spell, and it blew up mangling the kitchen. "I promise."

"Good," Lucius said. "Well, let's get some of this good breakfast in before we have to leave. Are you ready for your first trip to Diagon Alley?"

"We've been to Diagon Alley before, Uncle," Romi said, pulling out her chair and sitting next to Draco.

"But not for school shopping," he said with a little grin. He walked to his place at the head of the table. "Don't slouch, Draco," he said as he passed his son, and smacked him on the back of the head. Draco sat up straight, and the blank gaze appeared on his face. Romi didn't like him this way, it was like he shut down and mirrored his father, and it was going to last a while.

Only this time she noticed that her mother and father gave each other a glance with raised eyebrows. Nothing was said of this incident and they made their way through their breakfast. Romi and Draco finished first and had to agonizingly sit through the rest of the meal, waiting for their parents to finish.

"Alright," Hector said finally. "Time to go, what do you think, Lucius?"

"I think so, want to beat the crowds," Uncle Lucius replied. "Go get ready," he said to the children. Then he turned back to Charis, Hector and Aunt Narcissa to talk about what to do once they got there.

Romi tore out of the room as soon as she was excused, but Draco took himself more slowly, he trying to act like his dad again. Cool and calculated, Romi thought it was a funny look for him. She could remember him best when he screwed up his nose whenever he had to do something that would break the rules. It always made Romi laugh.

Romi checked on Zhi to make sure she was all right, and then quickly looked at her reflection to make sure she looked all right and her red hair wasn't completely out of control. Satisfied she jumped out of her room and down the stairs.

"All ready?" Hector asked. They stood in the front lobby with the front door open. Fresh warm air of summer was flowing in, smelling of flowers and harvest time.

"Yup," Romi said.

"We're going to Apparate from outside, today," Charis said coming in. She was wearing her wizard robes and pulling on black gloves. She looked at Romi and smiled with a shake of her head. "I'll never understand your style."

"You don't have too," Romi said looking down at her jeans and tank top, "it's not yours."

Charis giggled, "Alright, come along. Lucius and Narcissa are outside already."

Draco came practically running down the stairs at full speed, so that he didn't have to be the last one out of the house. His parents were waiting in the sunshine looking towards the forest at the back.

Romi realised that's why they were Apparating from outside, they wanted to look at the forest. Romi craned her head to see what the forest looked like. Just as she looked a flock of birds flew out of the trees chirping. The forest looking healthy and normal from where they were standing.

Romi looked up at her father's expression, just in case Romi wasn't seeing things; his expression was a curious frown but he noticed Romi staring at him, and so readjusted.

"Alright, ready?" he said, taking Romi's hand and placing it on his arm.

"Yes," Lucius replied, he gripped Draco's upper arm and Disapparated. Romi took one more glance at the now seemingly healthy forest before she felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through an air-tight tube.

Diagon Alley was a hidden street, squished magically behind a Muggle street, with only one entrance that Romi ever knew off. It was in a little pub that only witches and wizards could see, called the Leaky Cauldron. Romi had been there twice before, once when she was a baby, and once when she and Draco were seven years old. But there were just babies then, so this would be a real proper trip; getting all their school supplies that day.

The Leaky Cauldron looked dingy on the inside, especially after the bright lit Muggle street. Tom, the Inn Keeper, greeted Hector and Uncle Lucius before the party made their way through to the back of the building. Romi glanced at the pub seeing that there was a lot of people mulling about the pub chatting and laughing with each other. It was dark in one corner of the pub and Romi kept having her eyes drawn to it. There was a single man with a turban was sitting by himself in the back of the pub. He had a hand on his drink, tapping it with his index finger and staring at their party. A creep went down her back, as the thin man's eye followed her. Then after a moment, she realised that he wasn't watching her. She looked to her side where Uncle Lucius and Hector were talking together. It was them that he was staring at.

She looked to Draco, but he was staring at his feet, giving shy glances around him. A moment later and they were outside the back of the pub.

The back of the pub was nothing more than a little paved garden with a single mangled garbage can. Hector strode forward and taking out his wand, reaching up and tapped the third brick up and two to the left above the garbage can. After a tense moment the brick wiggled and suddenly they all cascaded backwards to reveal the crowded magical world of Diagon Alley.

Draco gasped audibly as he stood beside Romi. It took all of her effort to remain cool and but she still couldn't help but grin like an idiot. The alley was packed with people doing their back to school shopping.

"Alright," Hector said clapping his hands together. "Shall we split up?"

"I think that's a good idea," Narcissa said. "Draco and Romi can get their robes together, we'll pick them up after we've been to Flourish and Blotts."

"Good plan," Charis said linking arms with her best friend. "Why don't we look at wands, Narcissa?"

"Okay, I have some business downtown," Hector said. "Won't take more than fifteen minutes, so I'll meet up with you. Then we can go to lunch, and Romi, we need to get you some supplies for you cat."

Romi grinned; she was staring at Diagon Alley not particularly listening to what the parents said.

"Sounds good," she murmured when Hector addressed her about the cat.

They split up then. Uncle Lucius went down to the Apothecary, while Aunt Narcissa and Charis went to Flourish and Blotts to do some shopping, while Hector took Romi and Draco to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He left them at the door with the express instructions that they were to wait there until he returned for them; he also gave them a handful of gold each to pay for their robes.

Romi led the way into the robe shop and Madam Malkin herself immediately greeted them, a witch wearing a maroon robe and a cheery smile.

"Hogwarts dear?" she asked them both. Romi nodded and Draco answered the affirmative. "Come this way. Martha!" Madam Malkin called into the shop. It was filled with all sorts of robes of different colours and styles. The sound of Madam Malkin's voice seemed to be sucked up by all the fabric in the room.

She led them through a line of robes that looked like they were fancy dress robes, to a fitting area at the back of the room. There were two stools there, and Madam Malkin took Romi's hand first setting her up on the platform. The witch named Martha appeared a few minutes later and took over the fitting of Draco.

"Excited dear?" Madam Malkin asked as she threw a pair of witch's robes over Romi head. They fitted her nicely already, and Madam Malkin only had to adjust the hem and the sleeves an inch.

"Oh yes," Romi said. "I have no idea what to expect though," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't think anyone knows what to expect when first going to Hogwarts, it's quite the experience," Madam Malkin said. "Alright, I have the measurements I need." She helped Romi out of the robes without pricking her. "Give me a moment and they'll be fixed."

She bustled off into a back room. Romi looked up at Draco. Martha must have been an apprentice because she was slowly and deliberately making Draco's adjustments.

There was a moment of silence, when the door tinkled open again. There was a murmur of conversation, and then Madam Malkin brought another boy into the back room to be fitted. Romi had started looking at the things around the room to pass the time until Draco was finished with his robes, but she looked up when the other boy arrived. And it took all of her will power to not let her jaw hang in utter shock. It was the boy that she had seen last night in her dream. He had been lying on a dirt floor, beside a fat boy asleep on the couch, waiting for his birthday to happen.

The boy looked at them with an expression of wonder and apprehension on his face.

"Up here, dear," Madam Malkin said guiding him to the platform. And a moment later Hogwarts robes appeared and she began to measure the newcomer.

"Hullo," said Draco, putting on a drawl. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," replied the boy, who gave a glance at Romi because she was still staring at him. She quickly looked away and went back to browsing the robes on the wall. Draco and the boy's conversation filled her mind, and she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"My father's next door buying potion supplies and mother's down the street looking at wands," Draco said, continuing the conversation. She'd never seen him so sociable to a stranger before, maybe he had grown up a little. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Good luck with that," Romi said glaring at her cousin. "If you get caught then I'm not coming to your rescue."

"Oh, come on, Romi, if I managed it, you know you'd want to go and fly with it." Draco turned his attention back to the boy. "Have _you _got your own broom?"

"No," said the boy looking a little awkward.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," he replied again.

"_I _do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for the house, and I must say, I agree," Draco continued.

"Well, I certainly don't," Romi said coming to take a seat on Draco's platform. "I've seen you fall off your broom much too often to think you'd be picked for the house team."

"I've haven't fallen off my broom since I was six," Draco said annoyed, giving her a little kick. He looked at the boy. "Don't mind my cousin, she's never been very good with brooms. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

The boy shook his head. He was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, no one really knows do they?" Romi said. "It's all decided there."

"Yah, but I know you and I will be in Slytherin," Draco said looking down at her. "All our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" The last statement was addressed to the boy across from them. He muttered something incoherent in reply. Romi felt a flicker of insecurity when Draco said that. True, her whole family had been in Slytherin, but it came down to the fact that she wasn't biologically part of that family – and what if that changed everything?

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said interrupted Romi's thoughts and pointing out the window. There was a man standing there holding two ice creams, and he was the largest man that Romi had ever seen; at least eight feet tall with wild black hair in a tangled mane around his face.

"That's Hagrid," said the boy, "he works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco, eyeing Hagrid for a moment. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said the boy.

"Yes, exactly," Draco said. "I heard he's a sort of _savage_ – lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"Draco," Romi said in a threatening voice. She hated hearing him talk bad about people in public. In the safety of your own home is one thing, but to a random stranger? Draco glanced sheepishly at her, but the boy spoke.

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy coldly.

"_Do_ you?" Draco sneered, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the boy shortly, looking away from them and Hagrid in the window.

"Oh, sorry," said Draco, but not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

Romi's eyes snapped up to this boy's face, he had his eyes narrowed slightly.

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean," he answered.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families, right Romi?"

Romi gave a hesitant nod in agreement, but the boy opposite them was going red with embarrassment.

"What's your surname anyways?" Draco asked. The boy opened his mouth to answer, when Madam Malkin interrupted.

"That's you done, dear," she said. The boy hopped down from the platform and was led out of the room by Madam Malkin.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," Draco called. The boy nodded and quickly disappeared into the back of the shop. "Strange boy," Draco said as soon as he was gone. "I wonder who he was."

"I don't want to know," Romi said sharply. The whole encounter seemed just too unreal to her. Especially after her dream, she just didn't want to find out anything, everything in her body told her not to pursue that train of thought.

"All done," Martha said half a second later, "Madam Malkin will just fix up your robes and you'll be done." The witch helped Draco out of the robes and he and Romi went to pay for them just as Hector appeared outside the door way.

Neither kid told Hector about the encounter with the strange boy, nor to Uncle Lucius when he appeared. Uncle Lucius and Draco then split up and went to see racing brooms at the Quidditch supply store down the street. Romi stood with her father and looked at the cheerful street.

They wandered around for a long time, getting the rest of Romi's supplies, going to the Magical Menagerie down the street to get things for Zhi. Hector did all the shopping while Romi looked at all sorts of magical creatures that were housed in this shop. They met up with the rest just before lunch, and ate together at a little café just on the edge of Diagon Alley. Draco had gone to get his wand with his father, and was showing off the ebony black wood to Romi, she couldn't help but feel a slight jealousy; they should have been able to get their wands together. The Malfoy's had planned to go down the right end of the alley, now that Draco had all of his important pieces for school. Romi did as well, but her trip to the Menagerie had meant that she hadn't got her wand yet. So they decided to leave for Ollivanders, and would meet up with the Malfoys in the Leaky Cauldron to head back home.

Her mother and father seemed to be deliberately taking their time in walking down to Ollivanders, even with Romi making a straight beeline to it. Twice she had to go back and wait while her mother and father found something interesting in a shop window.

Finally though, they made it to Ollivanders, the best wand maker in Britain, according to her father. And just as they were about to head up the stairs into the little shop, the door swung open and the boy from the robe shop came out, followed by Hagrid, the giant man.

"Hector! Charis!" Hagrid said catching sight of Romi's parents. "Well, well! It's a great surprise to see yeh two again."

"Hello, Hagrid," Hector said smiling, taking the giant man's hand, and giving a fierce handshake. "How have you been?"

"Not too bad, not too bad, and yerself?"

"Excellent thank you, just getting school supplies for our daughter," Hector said putting a hand on Romi's shoulder.

"Oh, starting school are we?" Hagrid said kindly looking to down to her. Romi just gave a little smile and nod, her eyes constantly glancing back to the boy in front of her. He smiled slightly back at her.

"Well, best be heading out, Harry," Hagrid said to the boy. "Good to see yeh again Charis. Hector – we should go for a beer one day and catch up."

"For sure," Hector said. And Hagrid and the boy, named Harry, left down the Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. Romi stared at the boy's back dumbstruck. She was certain that she'd just heard Hagrid call the boy Harry. And she was certain; positively certain, that he meant Harry Potter.

But her father ushered her into the dark musty shop and Romi was forced to turn her attention away from the retreating figure of Harry Potter, and was captured again by the idea of getting her own wand.

There was an old man standing by a large table filled with papers and old wand boxes. An old fashioned cash register was standing stiff in one corner of it. As they walked it, the old man, who Romi assumed was Mr Ollivander, turned around to see his new customers.

"Ahh, Hector Black," he said with a smile. "It's been a long time. Oak, twelve inches, unicorn hair, inflexible. Good for transfiguration – still have it?"

"Never owned a different one," Hector said with a grin.

"And Charis Adams… my apologies, Charis Black now, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir, ten years now," Charis answered. Mr Ollivander chuckled.

"Time does seem to fly. Willow, nine inches, dragon-heart string. Pliable, wonderful for charms. But that was your second, wasn't it?" Mr Ollivander said, with a smile. "Your first is lying broken somewhere isn't it?"

"At the bottom of a lake in Ireland," Charis replied with a laugh.

"Haven't broken your second one, have you?" Mr Ollivander said with a raised eyebrow looking seriously at Charis.

"No, no," she said, "I still have it. We're here for our daughter," Charis motioned to Romi standing between them. "She's going to Hogwarts this year."

"Really, now," Mr Ollivander said looking closely at Romi. His giant luminous eyes gave Romi the creeps. "I wasn't aware you had children."

Charis and Hector exchanged a glance at each other, but didn't have to say anything because Mr Ollivander continued.

"No, matter, no matter. What's your name young lady?"

"Romi," she replied.

"Well, Miss Romi, are you ready to receive your first wand?"

"Yes, sir, I am!" she said excitedly, feeling jittery all over.

"Hold out your wand arm please," Mr Ollivander said as he sent a magical tape to measure her. Romi did as she was told, closing her palm against the angry looking cut. Mr Ollivander searched through the shelves, until returning with a box.

"That's enough," he said to the tape measure and it glided away to crumple in a heap on the table. "Try this. Spruce, twelve inches, unicorn hair."

Romi held the wand in her hand. A sharp pain shot through her cut and she gave a little gasp. Mr Ollivander ripped it away.

"No, no," he mumbled, and wandered off to look for another wand. He arrived with a long sleek brown one on and offered it to her. "Holly, eleven and a half inches, springy, phoenix feather. Give it a wave."

Romi took the wand, but before she could wave it her hand gave a sharp pang and she dropped the wand. She held her left hand tight trying to ignore the pain.

Mr Ollivander scooped up the wand and gave it a glance then looked at Romi.

"May I see your hand, my dear?" he asked. Romi hesitated a moment and then held it out. He took it and looked carefully at the palm. It was a long moment when he said nothing. Charis interrupted.

"Is something wrong sir?" she asked worried, putting a hand on Romi's shoulder.

"Wrong?" he said snapping out of his daze. "Wrong, goodness me, no. Nothing is wrong." He walked away and placing the rejected wand on the table, went to a wall filled with wand boxes. There was only one box there that was bright white, untarnished by the dusty boxes around it. It almost seemed to shine because of it. Mr Ollivander took it down and brought it over.

"Nothing is wrong," he repeated as he opened the box and handed Romi a white wand. She took it and it was as though every fibre of her body was singing with magical potential, as though she could just float away by the sensation. "Something is very right."

Romi looked up to him, he was looking at her with a curious expression.

"What is it, sir?" she asked. She still had that feeling of being lighter than air, the sensation of being underwater with even your hair being lifted up around you.

"It is eleven inches, dragon-heart string, nice and supple. A good wand, one the most – unusual wands I've ever been inspired to make."

"How so?" Romi asked.

"About eleven years ago, I had a dream about this wand," Mr Ollivander said quietly to Romi. "And I always follow my dreams. I dreamt of creating this wand, for a very special witch. And when I awoke, I immediately set out to find the ingredients that would make this wand. But no tree or dragon-heart string was right for it. It took me eight years to find the young tree, another year for the heartstring. And I did not complete it until a year ago. Since then, no new or old student arriving for their wands seemed to be made for it."

"Why did you give it to me then?" Romi asked.

Mr Ollivander kept her eye contact closely. "I don't pretend to understand why the wand picks the wizard. This one called to you."

"What was the tree?" Hector asked. Mr Ollivander looked up to Hector with a strange expression on his face and gave a deep sigh.

"A rowan tree," he answered.

"But rowan trees aren't wand trees," Charis said looking from Hector to Mr Ollivander. "I've never heard of one being used for a wand, they are too unpredictable; too magically powerful in their own right."

"Give it a wave, Miss Black," Mr Ollivander said. Romi waved the wand in a high arch and out from the tip shot a cascade of white stars, gliding gently down on them and turning into a magical white soft snow. It snowed on them for a moment and there was a feeling of power in the room.

Mr Ollivander nodded. "That is the one," he said definitely.

Hector and Charis looked at each other.

"Hector-" Charis started. She looked worried, and kept glancing her daughter.

"It's her wand, Charis," Hector said firmly. "It chose her, no matter what you feel about. She's old enough to take care of herself."

"What do you mean?" Romi asked, looking from her mother and father to Mr Ollivander. They were all looking at her with mingled expressions of wonder and fear. Romi looked to the wand in her hand. She could almost feel it pulsating, and looking closely she saw that it wasn't just white, in fact it was as though every shade of grey from white to black seem to swirl on the surface of the wand.

"The wand chooses the wizard, my dear," Mr Ollivander said, "And this wand has chosen you for something extremely important. Take care of it, and she will take care of you."

Hector paid for the wand, and they left the shop in silence. Neither of her parents spoke as they made their way through Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. The late afternoon sun beat down on them as they walked through the thinning streets. Romi kept glancing to her wand's packaging in the brown bag that her father was carrying.

She wondered what was making her parents so worried about it. Yes, it was a powerful wand – she could feel that. But she also knew that everything would be okay, she'd be able to control the power.

The Leaky Cauldron was just becoming visible when an old, tall man appeared in front of them.

"Hector Black," he said with a large grin.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hector said surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Most people don't, which makes it, of course, one the best places to go."

"How are you, sir," Charis asked.

"I'm very well, thank you," Professor Dumbledore said. He looked down at Romi, "finishing school shopping I presume?"

"Yes, sir," Romi said looking at him in awe. He looked exactly like a wizard ought to look like. His grey hair was down his back, and he had a beard to match it tucked in his belt. His pointy hat was covered in stars, he seemed gentle and powerful.

"Hector, Charis. May I have a word with Romi, please?" Professor Dumbledore said, seriously. Charis and Hector looked at each other, Charis shrugged.

"Of course," Hector said quickly, turning back to Dumbledore. "We'll wait here for you, Romi."

"Romi," Dumbledore said, indicated that they should walk together. Romi glanced at her parents, they tried to smile normally at her, but she could tell that something was on their minds.

Romi cautiously followed Dumbledore through Diagon Alley. He seemed to be leading her to the very edge of Diagon Alley where a wilderness appears. Romi was never sure why that happened, if Diagon Alley was squished between two Muggle Streets.

There was a rail bar right at the end where the street ended on a steep slope. Dumbledore went and leaned against it, staring out at the Muggle city of London below him.

"I didn't think there was a cliff in London," Romi said.

"Only on the wizard side," Dumbledore replied. He was silent for a long time, leaning against the bar, his fingers laced together, watching the sun set across from him. They stood in silence for a long time.

"Uh – sir?" Romi said tentatively. "You wanted to say something to me?"

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Dumbledore commented. He seemed very old and tired, he sighed and then looked to Romi. "What do you know – about your birth?"

Romi stared at him for a long moment and then said, "nothing,"

"Nothing at all?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I was a baby, how could I remember?" Romi said looking away from him. She felt on edge, like they were talking about something dangerous.

"I didn't ask if you remembered, I asked what you knew," Dumbledore corrected. "Do you know about your parents?"

"Hector and Charis Black?" Romi said stubbornly, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Your real parents," Dumbledore murmured. He fished an old letter out of his pocket. The parchment had gone yellow with age. There was no name on the envelope. "You know you were adopted?"

Romi looked down at her hands, she felt all confused and thick inside. "My parents never told me that."

"But you know anyways?" Dumbledore questioned.

Romi paused for a long time and she looked out at the sunset before them.

"Yes," she answered finally. "I know."

"Do you know about your real parents?" Dumbledore asked, flipping the old letter around and around in his hands.

"No," Romi said quickly. "I don't want too. Can I go now?"

Dumbledore stopped flipping the letter, and after staring at it for a long time, he turned and held it out to her. "Take it," he said. Romi stared at it for a long time.

"I don't want to," she said finally. "I don't want to know about them. I have a family."

"But you have to know," Dumbledore said quickly, urgently. "It's very important. Your wand… Ollivander told me, you have the White Wand, it chose you – you need to understand your past if you are going to understand your future. Please take the letter, and read it."

Romi stared at the old man's face for a long time, struck by how insistent he was. She held out her hand, and Dumbledore pressed the letter into her hand. "Read it," he said. "And keep it's contents a secret. Things at Hogwarts aren't going to be like things at home. You've got a difficult path ahead, Romi."

She stared at him and then at the letter in her hand. It was heavy, as though it held all the secrets in the world, everything that could change everything she knew.

"I don't want it," she said quietly, "I don't want it."

"I know," Dumbledore answered softly. "I don't want it to change either."

Dumbledore took Romi back to where her mother and father were standing waiting. They were talking in low quick voices, arguing about something. Romi caught the end of their conversation before they caught sight of her.

"It's happening, like I Saw it," Charis said quickly.

"I know I believe you," Hector replied. "But what can we do about it? There is nothing that we can change to stop this. She's got to do it, you knew that since the moment you saw her."

"But, she's so young. She should have been older," Charis said.

"She's old enough, sweetheart," Hector said putting a hand on her shoulder. Just then he caught sight of Dumbledore and Romi. He straightened and smiled at them.

"Thank you, Hector,'' Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Romi's shoulder. "I shall see you on the first of September, no doubt, Romi."

She nodded back at him. She was totally exhausted, there was too much that had happened in the last twenty-four hours for her brain to comprehend. Romi still had the letter, folded up in her pocket and hidden, she practically forgot about it as they went into the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the Malfoys. She travelled home thinking that she would like nothing more than to fall onto her bed and sleep for a week.


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

– Chapter Four –

_The Letter_

Everyone was tired when they arrived home. Romi and Draco dragged their feet up to their rooms and fell asleep before dinner. Romi didn't even think about her conversation with Dumbledore, or with Mr Ollivander, and especially not about Harry Potter. Her mother woke her for dinner and she spent most of it in silence. This morning when she had left for Diagon Alley, she had not expected anything but an awesome trip, which made her excited for school. But for some reason she could feel a burning knot forming in her stomach, something was bothering her and she could not put her finger on it.

Her parents were cheerful and distant; they too had something on their minds. Romi refused to spend the evening in the parlour with the rest of their family. She took herself up to the top of the Manor, where all the family's birds were kept. Her Uncle and Aunt hated her coming up there, it was unfit for the children, and if they ever needed to send a letter they merely called a bird to them. But Romi liked it there; it was peaceful, even if not quiet. It reminded her of the barn back home. She knew that no one would disturb her there.

The window was wide open there, to let the owls' come and go as they pleased. She went to it and leaned against the sill. The night sky stretched out in front of her, inky black dotted with thousands and thousands of stars. The moon had risen a while ago and was hanging mid sky nearly full. The wind rustled in the trees that covered the grounds before her.

She felt the urge. The sky was clear and crisp; it was perfect. She envied the birds around her. They could just spread their wings and take flight into the night, away from everything and everyone, away from gamekeepers, white wands and Harry Potter.

Romi's heart fluttered for a moment, she had the undeniable feeling that everything was about to change. She wanted, just once, to cling to the peace that was this night's sky.

Romi took a deep breath, feeling every molecule fill her lungs and give her strength. She heard the whistle of the wind, and felt the strength of it in her hair and on her cheeks. It was calling her. She looked down out the window. It was a very long drop; the bottom seemed almost a mile away. But Romi wasn't frightened. Her mother had taught her to not be frightened of something unknown, the dark and the shadows did not scare her away.

The wind in the trees made her adrenaline run, and before Romi knew it, she was squatting on the windowsill. She didn't think, she just felt. Felt the wind beneath her arms, blowing in her hair, felt the call of it, leading her out above the trees. She heard her breathing, her mind going still.

Romi then felt the power, it startled her, but she didn't loose her calm. It was like a pulsating glow that existed within her, and it was going to help her.

She opened her arms, and jumped.

The Hawk circled, giving a powerful stroke of its new wings. The world around it was sharp and bright, the moon shone on everything giving the world a magical glow. The calmness was astonishing. The magic flowed through every feather of the creature as it circled the Manor. The owls in the attic shot out into the inky blackness, and angled around to fly next to the Hawk. Each pump of the wings brought a new thrill to the bird, it was exhilarating. It looked up into the sky and had the great urge to go up forever to get lost in the clouds and sky.

It looked down again and felt a longing for home. It was smaller than the call of the sky, but made more sense. With a sigh the creature turned and glided back to the world on the ground.

The transformation was swift, and Romi landed gently on the fountain edge in the Malfoy's backyard. She sat there and looked straight up. The sky was full of stars, twinkling innocently above her.

"You're too tricky sometimes," Romi said to the sky. "So difficult."

Her calm from the flight was still there, lingering, fading. Then in a snap it was gone as the back door burst open and Draco came running out.

"Are you alright?" he asked coming to a halt in front of Romi. He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Romi grinned. "I'm fine," she said. "Totally fine. And I can't wait for the end of the summer."

Draco smiled in return, a giddy light returning to his eyes. "I know, it's going to be the most amazing thing we've ever got into. Including your newest flight."

Romi bit her lip and looked up into the sky. "It was just so… appetizing."

Draco sat next to her on the fountain and stared up into the sky. They were silent for a moment and then he spoke.

"Nothing will change, right?" he asked Romi. "We'll always be best friends?"

"Of course," Romi answered, linking her arms in his. He went slightly red. "Nothing can tear us apart."

They had to sneak back into the house; it was dark and quiet in there. They went silently hoping that Dobby, the house-elf, wasn't cleaning something in their path. Romi followed him back into his bedroom and they sat on his bedroom floor, looking through their schoolbooks.

"Look at this," Romi said pointing to a spell on the page. "_Wingardium Levosa._ The spell to make things fly. I want to try it." She grabbed her wand from the box and managed to get it out before Draco grabbed her hand.

"Not in my room, you're not. Last time you tried to do something, it blew up – and I got in trouble," he said. "Besides floating something? Wouldn't you rather learn something useful?"

"Like what?" Romi said. Draco flipped to the back of the book. There were all sorts of spells there that could mend things and break things, and make lights at the end of the wand. Romi gripped her wand in her hand. The white stood out even in the dark. The wood felt warm beneath her fingers, powerful.

"_Lumos_," Romi whispered, reading the spell at the bottom of the page.

All of a sudden the room filled with sparkling light. It was as though thousands of tiny fireflies were floating around the room, casting a magical glow on everything.

"Wow," Draco whispered. "That's amazing. Let me try." He pulled out his wand and screwed up his face in concentration.

"_Lumos_," he said.

The little glowing puffs continued to flutter around the room peacefully and nothing else happened.

"Maybe you can only call them up once?" Romi said trying to sound cheerful. Draco's smile fell and he sighed.

"I'll guess I'll have to wait. How come everything comes easy to you?" he asked, getting up from the floor. He went to his desk, waving away the light from the rest of his books.

"Wait for what?" Romi asked.

"Wait for school," he said. Romi was silent for a moment; she watched the light glitter around the room. She held a hand for one that floated nearby, it bounced across her palm, right across her cut. It healed the open wound, leaving a pink scar behind, very visible.

"You should put the light out," Draco said after a moment. "It might wake someone up."

Romi looked to the spell book spread out on her lap and found the spell to turn off the lights.

"_Nox,_" she said. The balls of lights that floated so effortlessly, lighter than air, dropped like flies. Each gave one last burst of light when they hit the floor of the bedroom and then they were plunged into darkness.

They sat there for a moment, until Draco said. "Do you really think we'll be in Slytherin?"

"Of course," Romi answered. She leaned over and turned on the oil lamp beside her. The fire lit the room in a glow. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, I dunno. No one ever really knows, and what if we're not? What would our parents do?"

Romi laughed at the statement. Draco flinched like she'd hit him. "Sorry," she said, reaching out a hand and touching his arm. "I just mean, they're our parents, they should be proud that we're going to Hogwarts."

"Should be," Draco mumbled looking away. It was then that Romi's little black kitten wobbled her way into the room and collapsed into Romi's lap. She picked up her, cradled her in her arms and kissed her on the head.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Romi said, looking at Draco. "You said so yourself, your whole family has been in Slytherin, and you always tend towards that."

"If you say so," Draco answered.

"I do," Romi replied. "Very much so."

The days seemed to dwindle away after that night. They spent most of their time playing in the back yard, or mulling over their schoolbooks. Every step closer to September First made the two more excited. It was hard to contain their excitement, and even more difficult to sleep.

The last week of school visits from their friends were paid. Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle arrived with their parents for an afternoon tea, with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. The party was spent outside in the Malfoy's back garden, and while the parents sat under the shade of trees and watched the children.

"My parents took me three days ago to Diagon Alley," Daphne was saying, she brushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes, and twisted it over her shoulder. She lounged back with a smug look on her face. Astoria didn't look so happy, she was two years younger, and exact picture of Daphne and clearly jealous.

"Mum and Dad took us at the end of July," Romi said quickly, she was too excited to care that Daphne was bragging. "Isn't it wonderful? I'm so excited to see Hogwarts after that!"

"Yah," Astoria said wistfully.

"I wish we could go with you to Diagon Alley in two years," Romi said smiling at her, "I bet it would be just as excited watching you go the first time."

"Really?" Astoria asked. The nine-year-old looked longingly at Romi.

"Oh, yah, of course! It'll be awesome every time we go," Daphne said, encouragingly. She could be a little arrogant sometimes, but she always looked out for her little sister.

Romi looked to Draco, he was showing off his wand to Vincent and Gregory, neither who'd gone to get theirs yet. Romi cocked her head sideways.

"Is it just me, or have those two got bigger since the last time I saw them?" Romi asked. Vincent and Gregory were two of the biggest boys that she'd ever known, both about the same width, through Vincent was a little taller.

"Probably," Daphne said with a giggle. "They both love food, if you know what I mean,"

"Oh, I know," answered Romi. Vincent and Gregory both chuckled in a dead sort of way. Romi liked them well enough, but she couldn't think very highly of them after Draco had convinced them they were both rocks and had them smash their heads together. She always wondered if that had done some damage, or they were just naturally thick.

"I can't believe you're staying here," Daphne said, linking arms with Romi. "I always thought that you'd run off to some American school and we'd never see you again."

"Even if I did have to go to an American school, you'd definitely see me again," answered Romi, giving Daphne's arm a squeeze. "But this is just better. I get to be with all of you, all school year!"

"It's amazing, too good to be true," Daphne said with a giggle. "Better not mess anything up!"

"Oh, believe me, I won't," Romi replied.

It was late when their guests left, Romi giving a big hug to Daphne both whispering excitedly, and promising to see each other on the train to school in less than a week.

Hector and Charis sent Romi straight to bed, fearing that she'd hadn't got enough sleep lately, and so Romi had to say goodnight to Draco and spend the next couple of hours rolling around in bed wondering what Hogwarts would be like. Half of the time she was very excited, imagining all the wonderful things that she'd learn. The other half was spent worrying about what might happen there, so far away from the home that she really knew.

At one o'clock in the morning, she decided that she needed a drink of water to help her sleep. She crept out of bed, lit a candle and walked to the bathroom.

When she returned, she noticed a corner of a piece of paper sticking out from underneath her pile of dirty clothes strewn across the floor. She bent down to pick it up.

It was the old worn parchment envelope that Professor Dumbledore had given her in Diagon Alley, nearly a month ago. She hesitated, wondering if she should open it. It felt like something dangerous, like something that she should never open, let alone read. But something was calling to her and so, slowly she pulled open the envelope, drew the old paper from it, unfolded the sheet and read;

_Dear Romi _

_ I hope that you never have to read this letter, because it means that I can't tell you these things in person. But if or when Dumbledore decides to give this to you, I can only hope that you are not alone in whatever is coming ahead. I don't know how much you know already, but I wanted to tell you why things happened the way they did. _

_First, I want you to know if things were different I would not have given you up for the world. James and I have been targeted by Voldemort and are in hiding, he knows of Harry, your twin brother, but he has no knowledge of you whatsoever. To protect you, we sent you away. I know that you are a brilliant girl; you managed to stay hidden by yourself before you were even born. _

_ There is a spell, one of deep magic, when the mother names a godparent. If anything were to happen to the parents, the child would still be protected. I have chosen one for you, Severus Snape, I'm sure that you know him already, and I'm sure he is treating you well. He was my oldest friend and was there for me whenever I needed him; I know he will do the same for you. _

If Dumbledore gave you this letter, you are probably starting your first year at school. I want you to know that I am proud of you; you have made it that far. Wherever you path takes you in life know that you are doing the right thing, and always remember to follow your heart.

_ Take care of your brother; he may need your help. I am sorry to put so much on the shoulders of a young girl, but ever since I first saw you, I know you would be a breathtakingly strong and courageous witch. _

_ I love you so much._

Lily Potter 


	5. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

– Chapter Five –

The Hogwarts Express

Romi just stared at the letter. Then she thrust it away from her as though it was dangerous material. She sat on her bed while the letter sat on her desk. She just sat there, frowning at it.

It didn't move. The information that was on its pages didn't disappear and form new, more appropriate, words. It was impossible, she- she couldn't be…

Romi shook her head; she didn't even want the thought in there. She didn't want to register that the woman who had called herself Romi's mother was named Lily Potter. She didn't want to connect that she had mentioned Romi was a twin, and her twin's name was Harry. She refused to put two and two together.

After a moment, Romi lurched forward and grabbed the letter. The words blazed as though on fire and she tore it in half violently. Then all she could do was stare at the two halves. The words were creeping in her mind. Dumbledore had known, and he hadn't wanted to tell her. He knew who she was. Romi glanced at the letter again. Lily had mentioned Severus – did that mean Severus knew too? Knew that she was related to the most awful wizard? That her blood family was enemies of her adopted family? Did he know that she wasn't pureblood?

Romi looked up to the calendar on her wall. There were three days until September first, and she now had another reason to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She looked at the letter in her hands, and carefully placed the two halves into the envelope and then sat back down on her bed, clutching the envelope close. This would change everything, Romi thought; her life wouldn't be the same. Draco and his parents would never speak to her again; neither would any of her friends. And what about her parents? Would they still love her if she were a twin of… him?

She looked around her room quickly. Her packing was strewn across the floor, along with a lot of books and her dirty laundry. Her trunk was open as she had started packing but kept getting distracted. She quickly shot forward and buried the envelope and parchment at the very bottom of the trunk and covered it with lots of clothes and heavy books.

She stood up and stared at it for a moment. It was completely hidden but she could still feel like the letter was there, visible. But it wasn't and Romi was satisfied that neither Draco nor her parents would go through her trunk before school, so the information was safe. And maybe, if she never told anyone, then no one would ever find out, and everything would be fine. Everything would be okay then.

Romi lay down in her bed and curled up in her covers, staring at her trunk on the ground. Perhaps when she woke up she would realise that she was dreaming, and everything was all right.

Romi stood waiting in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor. Her trunk was set and packed. Zhi was in a tiny basket, curled up asleep. She'd grown so much now that she looked like a normal kitten. Romi stood with her hands behind her back, waiting beside Draco as their parents organized themselves. Draco and Romi were completely silent, just staring and waiting. Romi couldn't decide if it was exciting or nerve wracking, starting school.

She hadn't told anyone about the letter, and when she had woken up the next day, she had found it exactly where she had left it. She was in the habit of checking every now and then, reading it over, just to make sure that its contents were correct. Each time she was furious at the knowledge, and each time she wanted to read it again, because she couldn't believe it.

It was tucked away in the bottom of her trunk now and she couldn't read it until she was alone in her dorm at Hogwarts. That seemed so far away.

"Are you two ready?" Charis asked, coming into the foyer, putting her gloves on. "We don't want to be late."

Romi looked at the clock, it was only ten thirty. The train left at eleven; they would have plenty of time before the train left. Hector and Uncle Lucius appeared from the parlour, and Aunt Narcissa followed them closing the door behind her.

"Ready to go?" Hector asked, arriving beside his daughter and putting his arm out. Romi took it, glancing nervously at her trunk then the basket in her arms. She took a deep breath.

"Ready," Romi said.

They Apparated into an empty room in Kings Cross station, did a quick baggage check before walking out onto the crowded platforms. Muggle trains were arriving on their left and departing on their right as they walked along platform nine and ten. Romi was starting to feel jittery, and she wasn't sure from excitement or nerves, but she just kept straining to see ahead of them. Her father held her hand, so she couldn't sprint through the crowd to find platform nine and three quarters.

Draco and his father followed just behind Romi, and she kept looking back to made eye contact with Draco. He was looking a little green as his mother guided him through the crowds of people.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of dodging train goers, the party arrived in front of a brick wall with a little automatic ticket booth in one corner of it. On one side, the sign said platform nine and the other it said, platform ten. In the middle there was nothing.

"Here we are," Hector said letting go of Romi's hand. "Why don't you and Draco go first, my dear?"

Romi looked to her cousin, he looked like the wall might bite him. But took his trolley to stand beside Romi. Romi took her trolley from her father and adjusted it to take the wall head on.

It looked very solid to her. She looked up to her dad for confirmation. He gave an encouraging nod and a smile. Romi looked to the wall again and took a deep breath.

"Take it at a run, if you're nervous," Charis said with a smile.

Romi broke into a run, with Draco half a step behind her. The wall kept getting bigger and bigger, and for a brief moment, Romi let go of her trolley in case it would just bounce off the ticket booth. But suddenly there was a cool sensation, like she was flying and everything slipped backwards.

Suddenly in front of her was a large scarlet steam engine, with the words _The Hogwarts Express_ stamped on the side with shiny black letters. Draco appeared beside her, with a look of awe on his face; which suddenly dropped when his parents made it through the gates next.

The platform was full of people already. It was quarter to eleven and packed. Families were saying good-bye to older students who looked so confident, already calling out to their friends. Others, who were clearly first years, were standing there with their eyes as wide as dinner plates, staring up at their parents, who looked equally miserable.

Hector led the way to find a carriage and he and Uncle Lucius put the trunks in.

"Well, my dear," Charis said pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "Time to start your newest adventure."

"I'll miss you," Romi mumbled into her mother's embrace. She felt very little suddenly, too young to go to school.

"I'll miss you too, but soon you'll be having too much fun to miss us at all," she said, releasing her and cradling Romi's head in her hands. "You'll have all sorts of amazing classes, and you and Draco will learn wonderful things. And you'll have Severus around always. And you can come home for Christmas."

Romi nodded and took a deep breath, willing the tears to go away.

"It'll be great," Hector said placing a hand on Romi's shoulder. "So exciting that the end of the year will come too quickly, and you'll be stuck having us old farts around all summer."

Romi giggled and threw her arms around her father. He lifted her up off the ground as he hugged her. Then kissed her on the top of the head.

"Go do wonderful things," he whispered in her ear. Romi smiled broadly at him. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa each gave her a hug and a kiss before sending her and Draco onto the train.

The space between the door of the train and where their parents stood seemed like miles, but before she knew it, Romi was taking the steps into the train, and walking into the compartment. The hall way was full of people trying to find seats, older siblings leading their younger first years by the hand; some looking exasperated; others cheerful. Draco appeared beside her and looked up and down the hallway.

"Where should we go?" he asked.

"Uh," Romi started, when she was interrupted by a call.

"Romi! Draco! Over here!"

Romi looked to the left where the voice was coming from. At the very end of the carriage Daphne Greengrass was poking her head out of a compartment and waving frantically at them.

"We should go that way," Romi said to Draco and started making her way past all the other compartments. Older students filled most of them. One of them had a large group of people, all surrounding a young boy with dreadlocks. He was holding a cardboard box, with one hand keeping the flaps closed. It was shaking ominously.

Romi made it to the end compartment, and Daphne grabbed her hand and pulled her in. There were three other people already there. Vincent and Gregory were sitting next to each other; arms crossed looking like large, sickly green, rocks. Draco flopped down on the end of their side, and he looked even tinier then normal there. There were bags under his eyes, Romi was certain that Draco had spent most of the night awake wondering what might happen today.

Daphne got Romi to sit beside her, and introduced her to the third person in the compartment. She was their age, with black hair and eyes, and her nose was all screwed up like she had run head first into a wall. She smiled at Romi, though it was more of a grimace. Daphne introduced her as an old friend; Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy seemed completely uninterested in Romi, as her eyes landed on a very moody looking Draco. Romi didn't mind so much, though she thought it was a bit strange.

Their group spent the next five minutes looking out the window, and waving to their family on the platform. The whistle for the train went, and the remaining students on the platform hurried for the door, waving frantically to their families.

Romi caught sight of her mother and father, Hector with his arm around his wife, both waving at her with watery smiles. Romi waved enthusiastically back. The train started to move slowly, with a jerk that sent Romi tumbling into Draco. He righted her and they tried to catch the last glimpse of their parents before the train picked up speed and rounded a bend. They were flying past a suburban neighbour hood with their loved ones gone until Christmas or next summer.

Romi turned and settled in her seat beside Daphne. The movement of the train was relaxing, her nerves dissolving and only excitement taking over.

She and Daphne spent a great deal of time eagerly talking about classes and everything else.

Daphne took out her wand to show Romi and they exchanged admiring it. Pansy took part of the wand conversation, trying to draw the boys into it, but Draco was telling some made up adventure to Vincent and Gregory, who were looking very impressed.

Daphne's wand was shorter than Romi's, and had a phoenix feather core. It was made out of a lightwood, and was remarkably flexible. Daphne kept twirling it in her fingers little sparks dancing between them. Romi had brought hers out, and suddenly it felt large and clunky in her hand, compared to how Daphne held her wand.

But both the girls ooed over the white, grey and black swirls on the wand, and laughed hysterically when Romi tried to twirl is the same way that Daphne did, and caused a large lump of snow to land on the boys.

"Romi!" Draco said with a growl, glaring at her.

"Sorry!" Romi said laughing. It took them a little while to recover from the giggles, then Romi waved her hand and the snow disappeared.

"What was that for?" Draco said wiping his hair out of his face.

"I didn't mean too," answered Romi, "it just kind of happened."

"Sure it did," Draco mumbled, crossing his arms and sinking into his seat.

Just then the glass compartment door opened and a tall skinny boy with a long face poked his head in. Behind him was a tall muscled black boy.

"Hey you lot, I was wondering where you were hiding," he said.

"What's up, Theodore?" Draco said sitting up in his chair. He nodded to the boy behind him. Romi didn't know who they were, but clearly they were friends of Draco.

"Just heard some rumours," Theodore answered. But he didn't elaborate because his eyes fell on Romi and Daphne. "Well, who do we have here?" he said holding out a hand.

"Daphne Greengrass," Daphne answered. She gave him her hand. Instead of shaking it, he kissed it.

"Theodore Nott," he said, smiling broadly. "And this is my good friend, Blaize Zabini."

Blaize bowed his head with a pleasant smile on his face.

"This is Romi Black," Daphne said, pointing to Romi. "She's from Canada."

"Beautiful place," Theodore said, taking Romi's hand and kissing it too. "Which has beautiful girls."

Romi couldn't help giggling with Daphne.

"Stop that," Draco said, punching Theodore in the side, "she's my cousin."

"Then it's an even greater pleasure," Theodore said, with a charming smile.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," Pansy said, lurching forward and holding out her hand. She was grinning widely showing her buckteeth. Theodore's smile faltered slightly. He took her hand and kissed it quickly.

"Pleasure," he said shortly.

"What's this news you've got," Draco said, sounding extremely irritated.

"May I take a seat?" Theodore asked Romi and Daphne. The two nodded, and Romi shuffled over towards the door to make room for Theodore. "Thank you, ladies."

"Would you like a seat as well?" Romi said looked at Blaize. "I'm sure Draco could move over." She gave him an icy glare. Draco just sneered back at her.

"Thank you, I do not mind standing," Blaize answered. He may have only been eleven, but his voice was already deeper than any of the other boys in the room.

"What's your news?!" Draco demanded, clearly irritated.

"It's just a rumour," Theodore said, "bear that in mind. But I heard Marcus Flint talking to this little babe, about the first years. And well, she gave him this tastiest bit of rumour I've heard in a long time."

"Get to the point, Theodore," Draco said annoyed.

"Mr Harry Potter, is on the train," Theodore said, grinning arrogantly. He leaned back in the seat and put an arm around Romi and Daphne. "What do you think of that juicy news, ladies?"

Romi was sitting their stunned. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, and the blood pounding in her ears.

"Are-are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"It's only a rumour, but the whole train is talking about it," Theodore said. "Don't worry, ladies, if he turns out to be crazy, we can protect you."

Daphne laughed, "He was only a baby when he killed our friend."

"He wasn't our friend, he was our parents' friend," Draco interrupted. He seemed very determined to make the difference.

"Whatever," Daphne said with a wave of her hand. "It doesn't matter, he was only a baby, it was probably an accident."

"He could still be dangerous," Theodore said, grinning. "I heard that he's got powerful magic that caused the Dark Lord to kill himself."

"That's ridiculous," answered Draco with a sneer, "he's just a kid."

"Well, so are you," Theodore replied.

"I wasn't the one who promised to protect people from him," Draco said with a little shrug of the shoulders. Theodore just shrugged in response and then looked to Romi on his side.

"You've been very quiet," he said giving her a little jiggle.

"I haven't had anything to say," Romi answered. She made eye contact with Draco, who was frowning slightly. He gave her a little questioning expression. He knew her too well to believe that statement. She looked away from him pretending she didn't notice.

"Well," Theodore said, removing his arms and standing up, "I just thought I would come by and fill you in on the rumours floating around."

"Thanks," Draco murmured, crossing his arms and looking very distracted.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Theodore said nodding to the boys who hadn't said a word. They acknowledge him and Theodore looked to Romi and Daphne. "Ladies, it truly was a pleasure," he said smiling broadly. Theodore reached out a hand to ruffled Draco's hair; Draco smacked his hand away, looking furious. Theodore left the compartment without a word to Pansy. Blaize gave another bow of the head and followed his friend away.

The compartment was silent for a moment when the two boys left.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Draco murmured.

"No," Romi said quickly. It had only been three days since Romi read her letter, this could not have been happening.

"He's your friend, Draco," Daphne answered, "you tell us."

Draco thought for a moment. "I think we should find out."

"No, let's not," said Romi. "Why bother going on a goose chase. It's almost lunch time – aren't you hungry?"

Draco lifted a suspicious eyebrow, but at the mention of food, both Vincent and Gregory seemed to sit up straighter in their chairs.

It was nearly noon anyways, and there was the sound of a wheels coming down the hallway. Romi poked her head out, and there was a trolley stuffed with goodies that was just starting at the beginning of the carriage.

"I was right," she said. "It's on its way."

Draco didn't say anything to her, and they were silent while the trolley slowly made its way up the carriage. Romi stood up to get Zhi's cat carrier down; it sounded like she was still sleeping inside. She removed the lid and the tiny kitten looked up at her with bleary eyes. In Romi's bag she got the little bottle of milk that she carried for Zhi. She poured some into the cap and held it out for the kitten.

She took a few wobbly steps forward and took a few licks of the milk.

Daphne giggled beside her. "That's a cute little cat," she said.

"It was my birthday present, from my Godfather."

"She's so sweet. What's her name?" Daphne asked.

"Zhi – it's the sound of the Chinese character for wisdom," Romi answered. The kitten stumbled over her own feet, face planting into the cap of milk spilling it everywhere. "Was kind of hoping that it would give her a little."

Daphne laughed, and Romi refilled the cap with milk as the trolley arrived at their compartment. Vincent and Gregory jumped up almost immediately racing past the rest of them in their hurry to eat something.

Romi waited until everyone else had got their food before she took a few pumpkin pasties and a handful of chocolate frogs.

She sat down in her corner of the compartment and drew her legs up onto the seat. She sat there staring into space as she ate her pumpkin pasty. That whole piece of news felt extremely surreal. How is it three days later, after reading the letter that Dumbledore had given her, after learning exactly her heritage, such a complication would appear almost instantly?

What if he knew? Would he try and seek her out? Romi shook her head, he couldn't possible know who she was.

"What's the matter, Romi?" Draco asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"What?" Romi said quickly, "nothing." Draco looked inquisitorially at her, and then glanced at the others. They were in a conversation about flying. Draco motioned for her to go out into the hallway. He opened the door and disappeared. Romi waited a moment and then looking at the others, seeing them distracted, she followed her cousin out into the hall.

He was leaning against the rail, looking out the window at the trees flashing past them.

"What's on your mind," Draco asked as she joined him.

"Nothing," Romi answered, "I said that already."

"Yah, sure," Draco replied, he looked to her and smiled a little bit. "Does it have to do with Harry Potter?"

"Why would it?" Romi said quickly, feeling her heart skip slightly. "He doesn't have anything to do with me."

"I've been thinking about it," Draco said. "Everyone says that he's bad, that he'll be a great wizard later on and that he'll change everything."

"So what if he does, no one can know the future," Romi replied.

"What if… what if we were to befriend him, and teach him the right way?" Draco asked, he looked at Romi hoping she wouldn't attack him for the suggestion. Romi watched him for a moment, and contemplated what he wanted to do, then shook her head.

"He's got to be surrounded by his own people. He'd never just leave them," Romi said logically. "I doubt he'd even listen."

"Yah, you're probably right," Draco said turning and looking into the compartment. "What do you think about Pansy?"

Romi looked in for a moment, watching Pansy dominate the conversation, laughing loudly with the most unpleasant expression on her face.

"I think she's obnoxious, and way too arrogant," Romi answered. Draco chuckled, smiled.

"Yah, I agree," he said. "What about Theodore?"

Romi grinned like a little girl, remembering him. "I like him," she said quickly.

"You do?" Draco said, sounding dead, looking almost same.

"Yah, I think he's pretty cool," Romi said.

"What's so cool about him?"

"Well, he's… charming," answered Romi. Draco paused.

"I'm charming," he muttered.

"Your moody," Romi answered. "Big difference."

"Hmm," Draco said, his mood much darker than before. "Theodore just seems sleazy to me."

"Then why are you friends with him?" Romi asked. "You were the one who greeted him so cheerfully. Or maybe he's made an impression on you as well."

Draco smacked her in the side rather hard. "Ow!" she cried and hit him lightly back in the stomach. He nearly crumbled straight to the ground. Romi stared at him shocked.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I didn't hit you that hard."

"I'm fine," said Draco his eyes watering and he straightened up. "You just got… just got a bruise."

"Why do you have a bruise?"

"Fell out of tree," Draco said off hand and without another word he walked back into the compartment and sat down. Romi stared at him for a moment. Draco hated climbing trees.

She was about to follow him in and ask him about it when she was promptly run into by a plump boy on his hands and knees.

"Sorry!" he said squeaking as he ran into her. He struggled to his feet and looked her in the face. "I've lost my toad," he sniffed for a moment. "You haven't seen him, have you?"

Romi shook her head, staring at the boy. She was sure of it, the night she had the dream, when she'd cut her hand, this boy had been in it. He had been swimming with a fish bowl on his head, and he had called her by name.

"Oh, he's gone!" the boy wailed slightly, his shoulders sagging, "My gran's going to kill me."

"It's just a toad," Romi said softly. "They are resourceful, I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

He sniffed slightly, "thanks," he murmured and he continued to wander down the hallway of the carriage, searching for his toad.

Romi watched him for a moment. He was so familiar, he was definitely the boy in her dream, but he was different then. Romi bit her lip, this train ride was proving to be way over her head, and there were way too many things that were happening, to many things that made her uncomfortable. She bit her lip hard, and took a few deep breaths, hoping that she could control her turbulent feelings.

After a moment Romi went back into the compartment and sat down across from Draco, who was very intent on having a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

Romi drew her legs up and sat curled on the seat. Zhi tried, very carefully to climb Romi's legs to get curled up in the space between her thighs and stomach, even though there was barely any room.

Draco then stood up and stretched. "I'm going for a walk, Crabbe, Goyle?"

The two stood up automatically, and Romi suspected that Draco had told them too. She raised an eyebrow up at him.

"You ladies have fun," Draco said with a smile, and then he disappeared out into the hallway with Crabbe and Goyle. The minute the door was shut Pansy leaned forward.

"Did he say you were cousins?" she asked, grinning broadly at her.

"Yeah," Romi said staring out into the hallway, where Draco and the other two had just disappeared.

"What's he like?" Pansy asked.

"He's a coward," Romi answered, "excuse me."

She got up; scooping her cat into her arms and then went out into the hallway. There was a set of first years that were racing between the carriages, and she had to turn sideways quickly to let them pass. Romi saw Draco and his bodyguards disappear into the carriage right behind them.

She made her way down to the end; then opened the door and stepped through the swaying connection to the last carriage. Draco had already made it down to the end of the carriage and was standing at the very last compartment.

Romi took three steps towards it when the plump boy who'd lost his toad came out of a compartment in front of her, accompanied by a girl with some of the bushiest hair Romi had ever encountered.

"Thanks anyways," she said to the compartment that they'd just retreated from and then they turned to block Romi's path completely.

"Hullo," said the plump boy, he was looking even more depressed then before.

"No luck?" Romi asked, trying to sound concerned, but she was straining her head over their shoulders to see where Draco was. He had disappeared, but Crabbe and Goyle's backs were visible just sticking out of the very end compartment.

"No, he's gone," the plump boy said miserably.

"We'll find him," the bushy haired girl said encouraging. "You haven't had any luck finding him, have you?" she asked Romi. Romi looked back to her slightly surprised.

"Uh…" she said, wondering who exactly this girl was, "I hadn't been looking," she answered finally.

"Oh!" the girl said sounding surprised. "Sorry, I assumed since you knew him, and were out in the halls that you were looking as well."

"Nope," Romi said, "Actually, I'm trying to catch up with my cousin," she said moving forward to squeeze past them, "if you don't mind. Good luck, Neville."

Romi left them staring at her as she made her way, not to quickly down the hallway. She arrived at the compartment; in time to see that there was a redheaded boy standing up with his fists balled, and beside him was the famous Harry Potter; who looked extremely angry with a snotty-looking Draco.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys?" Draco was saying, "We've eaten all out food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached towards a pile of chocolate frogs on their seat next to the redheaded boy. The boy leapt forward, but before he could even touch Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

He waved his hand around in mid-air, and Romi could see that there was a large, patchy looking rat hanging off of his finger. A moment later and the flailing sent the rat flying into a corner of the compartment.

"You'll pay for that Weasley," Draco said menacingly. "When-"

Romi cleared her throat very loudly. Crabbe and Goyle jumped, and suddenly shuffled to the side away from Romi. Harry Potter and his friend looked very surprised too see her. Draco slowly turned around. Romi stared at him. He didn't say anything, but looked extremely uncomfortable.

Romi put her kitten on her shoulder, and crossed her arms; she looked expectantly at Draco.

"We were just leaving," he said and stalked past her. Crabbe and Goyle followed, keeping as far as possible distance between them and Romi.

After a moment, as Romi stared after them down the hallway; Harry Potter spoke.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her. Romi's annoyed expression didn't change.

"I didn't do it for you," Romi said icily and she turned on her heel, following Draco down the hallway. She nearly crashed into the bushy haired girl, who was headed back to Harry Potter's compartment. Romi made her way through the train. Draco and his bodyguards had made it back to their compartment just when Romi made it through the pass in the carriages.

She hovered in the hallway for a moment. Her breathing was fast and hard, as though she'd just screamed all her emotions out at Draco instead of an icy glare.

Suddenly it seemed a lot darker outside, it was nearly nighttime and they would be arriving soon. But it wasn't just the approaching night; it was also the pressing knowledge that if Draco had decided to make an enemy of Harry Potter, she would see him around a lot. And she wasn't sure how much she could handle of that.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat

– Chapter Six –

_The Sorting Hat_

Outside her window in the hallway there were dark trees flashing past, they were very deep into the countryside now. A voice echoed through the train. "We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Please leave your baggage on the train, it will be taken to Hogwarts separately."

Romi jumped out of her reverie and hurried to her compartment. Draco and the boys were already changed; the girls had disappeared to change someplace else.

"Go," Romi said and the boys left her to her privacy. She changed quickly and tucked Zhi away in her basket. "Be good," she told her cat and then she opened the blinds to the compartment and let the boys in. The two other girls appeared, adjusting their robes and trying to show them off.

Romi sat on the seat, her arms crossed and her stomach was rolling with nerves. The six sat in silence, until they felt the significant change in the motion of the train. Romi hiccupped, she was so nervous. Thankfully the train just squeaked to a stop at that moment so no one in the compartment heard her.

There was a great bustle for the exits, and Romi briefly lost track of where Draco was. She ended up beside the plump boy, who was so pale his freckles were showing clearly.

Romi stepped out onto the platform. The air was crisp and cool, beautiful after being pent up on the train for the whole day. She took a deep breath and looked up into the star filled sky. The older students around her were making their way purposefully to one side of the platform.

"Do you know what were supposed to do now?" the plump boy beside her asked. But before she could answer there was a call from far end of the station platform.

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years, here!"

"Over there, I guess," Romi said. Her and the plump boy made their way over. Halfway there, Draco appeared at her side.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Same place as you, onto the platform," Romi answered. They had no more time to talk as they arrived into a group of other first years, all gathered around the calling figure. Closer up, Romi could see that it was Hagrid, holding a lantern and peering into the dim surroundings, calling for the rest of the first years.

"C'mon then, follow me – any more firs' years?" Hagrid called to the group. Then he started to lead them off the platform into a thin forest. They followed him to a steep, narrow, wet path. Romi was separated from the plump boy and ended up just making her way down with Draco. It was very dark on either side of them, and Romi kept her eyes close to the path in front of her. She didn't want her mind to play any tricks tonight.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called from the front of the group. "Jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path opened up, and they were standing on the side of a large, deep lake. Across the silvery water, perched on top of a high mountaintop, there was a vast castle clinging to the rocks. The windows glittered in the night sky, showing off many towers and turrets.

Romi couldn't help but stare at it in awe. It was larger than she'd ever imagined, and she could almost feel how magical it was. She guided her eyes down to the lake in front of them. There was a fleet of little boats at the bottom, floating, waiting for them to just climb aboard.

"No more'm four to a boat!" Hagrid called. Romi and Draco made their way down to the boats and climbed into one. Crabbe and Goyle boarded their boat and they had to wait only a moment before Hagrid gave the command for the boats to surge forward.

Romi leaned over the side slightly, dipping a finger into the black lake beneath her. It was so peaceful and still. Her finger made little ripples and whirlpools as the water slid past them.

She concentrated on the ripples, watching them swirl around. Romi squinted to look closer. The ripples looked grey. The dead grey that had infected the forest at the Malfoy Manor.

She shot her hand back as though the water had bit her. The ripples disappeared and the lake turned black again.

Everyone was silent around her; they were all staring up at the castle looming ahead of them. Romi however was staring at the lake below them; wondering if she was just imagining things.

"Heads down!" Hagrid called as they came up to an over hang cliff. All the first year students ducked and the little boats went sailing underneath a curtain of ivy. Everything was dark under the cliff and it took a moment for Romi's eyes to adjust. The little boats came to a halt at an underground harbour, where everyone clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Romi scurried up away from the boats with Draco, looking back at the lake curiously. Hagrid was checking all of the boats, as each of the students came out of them.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid. The plump boy nearly slipped over by just standing up.

"Trevor!" he cried happily, holding out his hands. Hagrid passed the toad over, and then seeing that everyone was on the harbour shore, he turned and led them to a passageway in the rock. It was narrow and damp down there, and the first years made a single file line, following the bobbing glow of Hagrid's lantern.

Then it suddenly opened up and they were stepping out onto the green slopes around Hogwarts. The castle stretched up magnificently in front of them. They walked up to a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked. He looked around for a moment and then knocked on the castle door.

It swung open immediately. A tall, black haired witch in emerald robes stood there. She eyed all the first years, and gave the impression that you should never cross her.

"The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said. She opened the door wide. "Come along," she called to the first years and led them inside the castle. The first years clumped together, trying to keep in the middle of the group, looking around the castle with wide eyes.

The entrance hall was very large with a set of gigantic wooden doors on one side, a marble staircase to the right and two passageways that led off in different directions. There was a roar of people coming from beyond the wooden doors, but McGonagall led them to a small chamber off to the side of the hall, near the wooden doors. The first years crowded together, staring around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be like your family; you will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on a few people in the crowd and then spoke. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber with a sharp turn of the heel.

"I can't imagine any class she teaches to be good," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Just cause she's scary, doesn't mean she's a bad teacher," Romi answered.

"Hmm," was all Draco answered. He looked very pale, and Romi too could feel her stomach rolling around, she was so nervous, she was hiccupping again and trying to keep it quiet. Everyone around her was looking pale and terrified. Daphne and Pansy were standing nearby looking like they might be sick. The only person that was talking was the bushy haired girl that Romi had met on the train. She was whispering to the plump boy all the spells that she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd have to use.

Just when the nervousness was at it's peak in Romi, and she felt like she might throw up, there was an emergence of pearly white figures through the far wall. They glided slowly towards the far wall, conversing among themselves, not even glancing at the first years. There was a fat little monk that was speaking.

"Forgive and forget. I say we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar," another ghost interrupted, who was wearing a ruff and tights, "haven't we given Peeves all the changes he deserves? He can't see a plate of food without throwing it. He gives us all a bad name, and you know, he's not really a ghost – I say. What are you all doing here?" He looked at the first years closely but there was no one who was brave enough to answer.

"New students?" asked the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

There were a few people that nodded, mutely. Romi was too stunned to say or do anything; she'd never met a ghost before.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff," said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

Draco made a distressing noise at Romi's shoulder. She looked to him, but he was staring at his feet, eyes wide. Crabbe and Goyle beside him, made a sniffing noise, and Draco snapped his head up again, trying to put a confident face on.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about the start."

Professor McGonagall had returned and one by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. Romi's heart started to beat faster and harder.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years. "And follow me."

Romi got into line behind Draco and in front of Daphne, and they walked out of the chamber in the Great Hall. Thousands and thousands of floating candles lighted it; hovering in mid-air over five long tables, four of which hosted the rest of the school. They were glittering with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall, there was at the fifth table. The teachers were lined up. Romi searched quickly for Severus, and she found him sitting beside the strange man she'd noticed in the Leaky Cauldron. She felt completely relieved when she made eye contact with Severus, who smiled encouragement at her.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the teacher's table, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces stared at them looking like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there, Romi could pick out the ghosts, shining misty silver.

Romi looked upwards, still admiring the room, when she noticed that the ceiling disappeared into a velvety black sky, dotted with stars. A small voice could be heard down the line. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On it she set a pointed, but patched and frayed wizard's hat. Everyone in the hall stared at the hat, as though waiting for something. Romi looked to the hat as well, apprehensively. Then it twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. Then the hat began to sing;

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_You top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Were you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a thinking cap! _

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Romi clapped lightly too, she was too nervous to do anything else. She kept looking back at Severus. The hat bowed to the four tables and became very still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward again holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head."

There was a nervous whisper that shot through the first years, and then it was silenced.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall called out.

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall rested the Sorting Hat on her head. It was so large that it slipped down over her eyes. After a moments' pause, the hat spoke.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost of the Fat Friar was waving merrily at her.

Romi watched her sit down beside some younger students who welcomed her warmly.

"Black, Romi!"

Romi jumped as her name was called. She didn't think that she'd be called so early. Draco gave her a nudge in the back and Romi walked forward, staring at the Sorting Hat.

She sat down facing the thousands of faces of the school, and then McGonagall dropped that hat on her head. It fell below her eyes and it was all dark for a moment.

"_Interesting,_"said a voice in her ear, making her jump. "_Interesting. I feel as though I know you already. I've already sorted you… plenty of courage and strength. Powerful, powerful, so young… and yet so old, what kind of destiny awaits you?_" The hat paused, as though thinking. Romi sat there, her fingers gripping the seat of the stool she was sitting on, waiting for the hat's next words. "_I see, yes, I understand,_" the hat said finally, sighing slightly. "_I feel for you, my little Witch. But some things must happen._"

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	7. Chapter 7: Gryffindor

– Chapter Seven –

_Gryffindor_

Romi sat dumbstruck on the stool. It seemed like forever until Professor McGonagall picked up the hat from her head. The Gryffindor table was cheering to the right. Romi felt shocked and sick.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Professor McGonagall whispered in her ear. Romi just stared ahead. She couldn't believe it. This was a nightmare; a big, terrifying nightmare that had started at Diagon Alley. Perhaps she could only have to sit there and then everything would just melt away and she'd wake up on the day of the Diagon Alley trip.

"Miss Black, you can head to your house table now," Professor McGonagall said, with a hand on her back, trying to gently push her off the stool.

Romi stood up, and looked behind her to where Severus was. He was half out of his chair, looking extremely worried, but he encouraged her to walk forward with a nod. She turned to face the rest of the school. The Gryffindors were still cheering loudly, and Romi stumbled her way over there, trying not to panic.

She took one the empty seats and looked up to the rest of the first years. Draco was watching her, sagged slightly. He looked almost fearful and extremely disappointed. Daphne beside him, looked like she might cry a little.

The Sorting Ceremony continued, and Romi felt like she was in a blur of panic and fear and disbelief. She looked over to the Slytherin table; distinct by the green hoods they were wearing. Everyone around her was wearing red.

"Bones, Susan!" McGonagall called and the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" again. Romi watched Susan run over to where Hannah was sitting, her mind all fuzzy. What would she do now? What would she tell her parents?

Romi looked up to Dumbledore, he was watching her with a sad expression. Romi's heart thumped in her chest and she thought maybe, if what the letter said was true, then it would make sense that she was in Gryffindor. Her real parents were there too.

Romi wanted to cry, but she just took a deep breath in and held it. Dumbledore looked away, almost as though he was ashamed.

"Boot, Terry." A small boy went up to the stool and sat, squeezing his hands nervously.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and Terry Boot went off relieved, to join the cheering table.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw as well, then 'Brown, Lavender' joined Romi at the Gryffindor table.

She slid into a spot next to Romi and gave her a grin. "I'm so relieved that's over, aren't you?" she asked nicely.

Romi could only attempt to smile in return; her stomach wouldn't let her do anything else.

"Bulstrode, Millicent' became the first Slytherin of the group, and Romi looked wistfully, wishing their places had been reversed.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The names and people seemed to be just a blur for Romi, and every part of her wanted to break down and cry.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy haired girl from the train, practically ran up the steps. She was so excited, and must have been the only one of the first years that wanted to be there.

The hat settled on her head for a moment and then sang out;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Romi's uneasiness was replaced by a brief bout of annoyance. She'd have to share a dormitory with this girl now, and nothing could be more irritating.

Crabbe had gone up and was placed away in Slytherin. The names seemed to bleed into each other after that until;

"Greengrass, Daphne."

Daphne took to the steps and sat on the stool. She made eye contact with Romi just before the hat slipped over her eyes. It only took a moment before;

"SLYTHERIN!"

Romi's sick feeling returned, as she watched one of her friends give a little wave, and run to the table that Romi should have been sitting at.

"Goyle, Gregory."

Goyle lumbered his way up to the hat, and sat down. There was a long pause before it said "SLYTHERIN!"

Romi looked to Draco again. He was watching the hat apprehensively. He looked to her, worried.

"Longbottom, Neville."

The plump boy, who kept loosing his frog, waddled up to the stool and sat down. Trevor the Toad wedged deeply into his hands. There was a long bout of silence, which you could only hear Trevor croaking uncomfortably. Until, finally;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville was so relieved that he jumped off the stool before Professor McGonagall could take the hat of his head. There was a little chirrup of laughter that went around while the Gryffindor table as they cheered. Neville came up to them. Hermione, who was sitting beyond Lavender, patted the seat beside her, to get Neville to sit down.

But Neville had caught Romi's eye, as she had been watching him closely, trying to figure out why she had dreamt about this boy, and Neville pretended to not see Hermione and sat down next to Romi.

He just gave a small smile at her, which she returned and then looked up to the Sorting again.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco put on his confident swagger and made his way up to the three-legged stool. Professor McGonagall had barely placed the hat on his head when it shouted;

"SLYTHERIN!"

Romi felt as though nothing was worth it anymore. Why should she bother going to school in a different country, if she couldn't even be with her friends? Draco got off the stool and looked to her. He shrugged slightly, and took himself off to the Slytherin table. Everyone was cheering for him there, and he joined the rest of their friends.

"I'm sorry," Neville whispered in her ear. She looked to him, wondering if his toad had oozed on her robes or something. "They are all your friends aren't they?" he asked. Romi just watched him with a pained expression. "I saw you all on the train together. It's not fair."

Romi took a breath and looked up to the Sorting again.

"Thanks," she said in a small voice.

There wasn't many people left now 'Moon'… 'Nott'… 'Parkinson'… then a pair of twin girls, 'Patil' and 'Patil' … then 'Perks, Sally-Anne' … then;

"Potter, Harry!"

The black haired boy with glasses and green eyes stepped forward. He was exactly like Romi had remembered seeing him in Diagon Alley, and as he sat on the stool there was a bit of hatred that grew in her stomach; he was ruining her life.

"_Potter_, did she say?" Neville whispered in awe beside her.

"_The _Harry Potter?" someone else in the Gryffindor table said.

The hat dropped over Harry's eyes and there was a tense moment where every house in the hall wanted Harry at their table, and Romi wanted him nowhere near the castle. Then the brim of the hat opened wide;

"GRYFFINDOR"

There was a great uproar at the people in her table as they stood up to cheer and scream and shout, and Romi just sat there, staring. She looked straight at Dumbledore. He was looking at her with a meaningful expression.

"_It's for the best, Miss Black._" Whispered a little voice in her ear, which sounded remarkable like the Sorting Hat itself.

Harry had taken off the hat and staggered relieved to the Gryffindor table. The roar around her was incredible, everyone was standing up and jumping and shouting, except her. Harry collapsed into a seat next to a group of red heads that all looked familiar. The two that looked like twins were shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry looked very embarrassed at all the attention, and looked around quickly at all the other first years. He smiled at Romi as she was looking at him. She just turned away and looked back up front.

There were only three people left up front. 'Turpin, Lisa' because a Ravenclaw and then "Weasley, Ron." Harry redheaded friend was called up. He looked a pale green as he went and sat on the stool. It didn't take long for the hat to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled.

Romi crossed her arms as the boy made it to the Gryffindor table, smiling relieved as he plopped next to Harry.

"Well done, Ron. Excellent!" said one of the other redheads and Romi had a sneaking suspicion that they were all Weasleys. 'Zabini, Blaize', the tall dark handsome boy from the train, was called and placed in Slytherin.

Romi felt extremely depressed as she watched Blaize sit beside Theodore Nott in Slytherin. Draco was with Crabbe and Goyle, and Daphne was sitting with Pansy. Romi was surrounded by people she didn't know, and people probably hated where she'd come from.

Professor McGonagall promptly cleared away the Sorting Hat stool. There was a influx of chatter and then it died away the minute Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" he said beaming down at them all. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

A few people laughed in the crowd while mostly everyone else cheered. Romi just raised her eyebrows sceptically as Dumbledore sat back down.

"Is he – a bit mad?" Harry Potter asked to the boy next to him uncertainly.

"Mad?" replied the boy airily, "he's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Romi looked down to see that the once empty dishes in front of her were now piled with food: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, fried potatoes, scalloped potatoes, French fries, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, corn, cauliflower, turnips, fresh vegetables, gravy, ketchup, soy sauce, even teriyaki sauce, and for some strange reason, mint humbugs. Romi didn't have the stomach to eat, especially when everyone else started to take a bit of everything. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it, and then just sat in her chair.

"Are you not hungry?" asked Neville Longbottom on her right-hand side. She looked at him; he seemed genuinely concerned that she wasn't eating. Romi shook her head as an answer.

"That does look good," the ghost with the ruff sitting beside Harry Potter said.

"Can't you-"

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpinton at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are," said Ron Weasley suddenly. "My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind," the ghost said stiffly.

"_Nearly _headless? How can you be _nearly _headless?" Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed; their little chat wasn't going the way he wanted.

"Like _this_," he said and seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell to his shoulder as if on a hinge. Someone must have tried to behead him but failed to do in properly. Looking pleased at the stunned faces of the Gryffindors, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed and said; "So – new Gryffindors! I hope you are going to help us win the house championship this year! Gryffindor has never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – He's the Slytherin ghost."

Romi looked over to the Slytherin table. The Bloody Baron was a ghost with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was sitting next to Draco; who was looking depressed and uneasy.

"How'd he get covered in blood?" Seamus Finnigan asked with great interest.

"I never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When the remnants of their left over food vanished off their plates, a moment late the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour, apple and blueberry pies and crumbles, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries with whipped cream, jelly, rice pudding, custard and chocolate cake.

"You know you should really try to eat something," Neville said beside her. "You're not going to feel well later and you'll regret it."

Romi looked to him.

"Just a bit of apple crumble?" he asked. Romi's stomach just rolled at the thought of eating. She was too miserable.

She shook her head, looking away from Neville. The conversation around them turned to their families, and Romi felt even worse.

"I'm half and half," Seamus Finnigan was saying. "Me dad's a Muggle, Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The other's laughed.

"What about you Neville?" Ron Weasley.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville explained. "My parents too, everyone in my family. But they thought I was a Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off Blackpool pier once; I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Aunt Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying she was so happy. And you should seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad?"

"Wow," said Ron Weasley. "Imagine your whole family trying to make you fit in."

Romi looked over her shoulder again. The Slytherin table was at the other end of the hall. Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be having a good time over there. Draco stabbed at his food miserably.

"Well, my parents are Muggles," said Hermione Granger two seats down from Romi. "I couldn't believe what all the weird stuff I could do was magic. But I was so pleased when I got my letter, if a little shocked."

"Me too," said Harry Potter. Everyone seemed to zone in on him as he talked. "My Aunt and Uncle never told me a thing, so it was a bit of a shock."

"Wow, really?" Neville Longbottom asked. Harry nodded in response. He looked a little embarrassed at all the attention.

"What about you, Romi?" Harry Potter said, trying to guide the conversation away from him. Romi's head snapped up, realising that everyone was watching her.

She paused for a moment and then said flatly. "I'm pureblood."

There seemed to be a bit of awkwardness after she said that, just a bit of unease in the conversation. She looked away and up to the head table. She found Severus talking to the man in the turban, he was only half listening, and glancing out at the school. He made eye contact with Romi and smiled slightly.

"Who is that? Talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry Potter asked.

"Oh, so you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches potions, but everyone knows he fancies the Dark Arts. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Romi watched her godfather converse with the man, but he never looked back to her.

At last the puddings, too, disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood again. The hall fell silent amazingly fast.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should know that the forest on the ground in strictly forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interest in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed nervously, Harry Potter was one of them. "He's not serious?" Harry Potter muttered to one of the Weasleys beside him.

"Must be," he replied. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. The forest's full of dangerous beasts – everyone knows that. I do think he might had told us prefects, at least."

Romi could feel the waves of arrogance coming off of this boy, just because he was a 'prefect'.

Dumbledore began to speak again.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. All of the other teachers' smiles became fixed on their faces. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Romi stared at the words, and couldn't help thinking what she'd got herself into.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our head could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing _

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot!"_

Romi couldn't make herself sing. Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes, "a magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot!"

"First years, follow me!" the annoying redhead Weasley called. Romi sighed and got up from her seat, following the group of first years through the crowd.

They went of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall. Romi cast a gaze around for Draco and just caught his blonde hair heading down one of the passages and out of sight. Romi felt very alone as they headed through corridors, sliding panels and hanging tapestries. She tried to push the feeling away, she didn't want to start crying here.

"I'm never going to remember this," Neville Longbottom said suddenly beside her. He was looking exhausted as he walked, his eyes red from being awake for so long.

Romi watched him for a moment. She hadn't said a single word to him since the train, and yet he was still talking to her so nice and friendly.

"I'm sure you will with time," Romi answered. Neville smiled sleepily, a proper smile and suddenly Romi didn't feel so alone. Sure he wasn't very magical, he was a little bumbling idiot. But he was pureblood, and he was kind.

They rounded a corner and suddenly came to a halt. There were a bundle of walking sticks floating in mid air. And when the prefect took a step closer to them they started hurtling themselves at him.

"Peeves," he said. "A poltergeist." He stood up taller and spoke directly to the walking sticks. "Peeves – show yourself!"

What sounded like a loud, rude fart answered him.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" the prefect threatened.

There was a pop and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Ooooh!" he said with an evil cackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!"

He swooped down at them and they all ducked except Romi. She just stared at him, not really caring what he could do to her. After all, he was just a spirit.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. He nearly dropped his toad as he winced a rubbed his head. Romi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. He looked up to her, his eyes watering with pain. He nodded with a little smile.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said the Prefect, as the group set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him. He won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

They had arrived at the end of a corridor where a large portrait of a very fat woman dressed all in pink hung. The portrait moved, adjusting her stance and she looked down at them all.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," the prefect answered and the portrait swung forward on hinges to reveal a round hole in the wall. The first years at the front of the line all scrambled through it, as Romi watched them at the very end. She felt almost as though walking through this hole would solidify all the changes that had happened. How could she see her friends again if she was in Gryffindor? And how could she ever fit in Gryffindor?

Neville needed a leg up into the portrait hole, and then it was only Romi left. She took a deep breath.

"I can't hang open all day like this, deary," said the fat lady on the opposite side of the portrait.

So, Romi went to the hole and climbed through to the other side.

The Gryffindor Common room was a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

They were directed to two doorways, one for the girls and the other for the boys, and at the top of a spiral staircase, in one of the towers; they found their beds at last.

Four four-poster beds, deep red velvet curtains hanging on the side, were in a circular room with a heating stove in the middle. Their trunks had already been brought up and there was a small black kitten sitting comfortably on the farthest bed. Romi recognized her cat and went over to her, just encompassing her in her arms.

Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger and a girl named Parvati Patil were her roommates. But they didn't talk to her, just changed into their pyjamas and fell comfortably into bed.

Romi however stayed awake for a long time. She didn't change; she just lay on her bed, her kitten licking her face as she cried silently.

Romi woke the next day and stared up into red curtains. It took her a moment before she remembered everything that had happened the night before, and it all came crashing back down on her.

She sat lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering, seriously wondering if she should write to her mother and father and ask them to pull her from school. How could things get better when she had no friends?

The other girls in her dormitory were stirring now, and they got up, excited to get to their new classes. Romi sat up in bed, feeling like there was nothing more that she could do.

At the end of her bed, her cat was sitting on a folded piece of parchment. Romi gently pushed the kitten away and pulled the parchment out. It had her name on the top, written in a very familiar hand. She unfolded it quickly.

_Good morning Romi. _

_I hope you slept well. Please come and see me after your classes today. I have missed you._

_Severus_

Romi looked up to Zhi, thinking. The kitten looked at her with big golden eyes.

"Just make it through today, then," she whispered to her kitten. "Then I can talk with, Severus."

She didn't talk with any of the girls in her room, and just bundled her cat up in her robes and made her way outside.

The common room was very full of people, and no one seemed to actually notice that Romi was making through her way through. She didn't see any of the other Gryffindor first years.

She made it out the Gryffindor portrait hole and found her way into the hallway. She went to find the closest staircase.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts. There were wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a different day; and some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. The doors weren't helpful either, some were doors, and some were just pictures. Others only opened if you asked nicely. Also the pictures liked to move around and visited people at whatever time of the day.

Even though she didn't leave late, she finally made her way down to the Great Hall just before the start of breakfast.

It was full of people already, mingling and sitting down with each other before breakfast started. Romi stood at the entrance for a long time. The Great Hall seemed to loom in front of her; she suddenly felt how small, insignificant and lonely she was.

"It's so big," Neville said, suddenly appearing beside her. She looked to him, he appeared to have fought the castle tooth and nail to make it to breakfast on time.

"Yeah," Romi answered.

"Come sit with me?" Neville asked. Romi looked to the Slytherin table. She could see Draco talking animatedly to Daphne and Pansy. He clearly recovered a lot easier than she did.

"Okay," Romi answered. She followed Neville down to the Gryffindor table, and ignoring the rest of the first years, she sat with Neville and poked at her food.

"You have to be hungry after not eating last night," Neville said watching her mush up her food. Romi shook her head. She just wished with all her heart that she were back home again. The more she thought about it, the more miserable she became.

It was just after breakfast that they received their timetables. All of the first years had the same classes and Romi couldn't help smiling, noticing that a lot of the classes they were paired with the Slytherin; most notably Potions, the class that Severus taught.

She looked quickly at today's classes. Romi saw that she had Severus at the end of the day. There were four classes to make it through until the end of the day. Transfiguration was the first class on her Tuesday, followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts. Then Lunch, Herbology and finally Potions.

After a moment, Romi noticed that Neville was looking over shoulder. She looked to him with a questioning glance. He blushed.

"Just making sure the classes were the same," he said.

"They are the same," Romi answered shortly.

"Good," Neville said satisfied. He didn't say anything after that. Romi got up to leave twenty minutes before their first class started, which was a good idea because they got seriously lost before finding their way again. They were taking Transfiguration without one of the other houses and Romi chose a seat near the back.

Neville looked like he wanted to move up front, but after looking at Romi, stayed near the back with her.

"If you want to sit up front you can," Romi answered.

"Then I will," Neville started. Romi looked up at him sharply. "If I ever want it," he finished. Romi felt the corners of her mouth smiling. She stopped herself; he wasn't exactly the friend material. He'd practically admitted that he didn't have much magic.

Professor McGonagall was a very stern teacher and one definitely not to cross. She was very strict and clever, first words out of her mouth when they sat down in her class were a warning about it.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magics you will ever learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Neville gulped beside her. Professor McGonagall then transformed her desk into a pig and back. All of the first years were excited, and Romi couldn't help but feel a little bit interested, her anxious feelings passing away. They soon learned, of course, that they weren't going to change furniture into animals for a long time. So they spent a great deal of time writing down a lot of complicated notes. They were then each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

Romi felt awkward using her wand, especially with her hurt hand, and so didn't manage to make any sort of change in her match. Although she did end up scaring Zhi by accidentally poking her in the nose as the kitten peaked out of her robes.

At the end of the lesson only Hermione Granger managed to make a difference in her match. Professor McGonagall showed how it had become all shiny and pointy. Romi grumbled slightly as Hermione Granger beamed at the group in front of them.

The class that Romi had somewhat looked forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts; but Professor Quirrell's lessons were a bit of a disappointment. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of those days.

Romi was very unimpressed with his story about his turban, that it was received from a Prince in Africa for fighting off a zombie. Romi had the vague idea that perhaps the Prince should have given the turban to the zombie for fighting off Quirrell.

Lunch couldn't come too soon, and finally they were released and Romi walked with Neville down to the Great Hall. He had been friendly chatting with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter on the way down, but Romi was silent. She could tell now that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley didn't like her that much, they seemed to be very cold towards her, but nothing specific.

They arrived at the Great Hall and sat down in a group. Romi sat on the end, just beside Neville; not part of the group, but not far away from it either.

She didn't really listen to their conversation, until she heard Ron talking about the Slytherins.

"Snape's Head of Slytherin House," he was saying. "They say he always favours them – we'll be able to see if it's true."

"They're a bunch of stuck-up sleazy kids anyways," Seamus Finnigan said off-handed.

Romi made a soft snorting sound, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"What was that for?" Harry Potter asked, slightly mean.

"Well that just seemed kind of ironic, coming from you guys," Romi said passingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron Weasley asked rudely.

"Talking about the Slytherins like _they_ are stuck-up?" Romi said. "You guys act just like them."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are nothing alike," Harry Potter said angrily. "Slytherin are mean and vile."

Romi actually laughed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Their mean and vile?" Romi said feeling angry. "You guys are hardly any different! In fact – there is no difference between Gryffindor and Slytherin, except they know what they are – you guys pretend like you do all good for the people and pretend like you don't have a selfish bone in your body like you're better than the rest of us. I don't see _any_ difference between your arrogance and theirs."

There was a silence at the table as all of the first years, and a few of the older years just stared at her.

"Excuse me," Romi said bitterly and she got up from her seat and left the Great Hall. Just as she was leaving, she could hear Ron Weasley ask;

"Why is she even in Gryffindor? She's giving us a bad rep."

Romi left the Great Hall before anything else could pass. She went outside the castle and sat on the front steps. The day was warm and bright outside, but it reflected nothing of her feelings.

Zhi poked her head out of Romi's robes, to sniff the warm air. She wandered out onto Romi's lap, the wind just strong enough to blow the little kitten over.

"What did we get ourselves into Zhi?" Romi asked her, gently putting a hand out to stop her from falling off Romi's knees. "I can't be in Gryffindor with those guys."


	8. Chapter 8: The Ties of Friendship

– Chapter Eight –

_The Ties of Friendship_

Romi spent the rest of her lunch period out there, just waiting for the end of the day. Hoping that maybe something, anything, Severus could say would make her day better.

Herbology was spent having a tour of the greenhouses with the first years from the Hufflepuff house. Romi hung back at the end of the group, away from all Gryffindors and standing apart from the Hufflepuffs.

It seemed like the next forty-five minutes were years until finally the bell rang and the Gryffindors had to run away to Potions. Romi was last again, and arrived just as Severus opened the dungeon door for them. He wasn't smiling as he watched all the students file past him and for a moment, Romi feared that Severus, too, would be different; but as she came up, the last student in line, he smiled. It was his warm and friendly smile, and it made Romi feel better already. He didn't say anything, but put a gentle hand on her shoulder as she walked by.

Inside almost all of the tables were full. There was only an empty seat at the table where Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were at or the table where Draco was sitting.

Romi went straight and plopped herself down beside Draco. He looked surprised to see her there. They hadn't spoken since before the Sorting nearly twenty-four hours ago.

"Please let me sit here," she said quietly, staring up front. "I can't sit with them any more. Please."

"Course," Draco answered, softly. He squeezed her hand and then let go as Severus made his way up to the front. Severus was in teacher mode again, and looked very stern. He started the lesson by taking attendance, and then he paused at Harry Potter's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Romi looked to them, but they seemed to be sharing their own private joke. Severus finished calling their names and finally looked up to the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, he had the gift to keep a class quiet without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Teacher Severus was very different then her godfather, Romi was sure of that. She wouldn't be getting any kind of favouritism in his class, not that she wanted it, but she also couldn't look for support from him unless it was outside of this class.

"Potter," said Severus suddenly, "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The sudden question took Romi by surprise and she turned around to look at Harry Potter's reaction. He looked just as shocked as she was.

Beside Harry Potter, Hermione Granger's hand had just shot into the air. She clearly was very desperate to answer the question. But Severus was still looking at Harry Potter.

"I don't know sir," said Potter.

Severus' lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione Granger's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Granger's hand stretched higher into the air, as far as it was possible. Romi looked down at her lap, this wasn't exactly how she expected her first lesson in potion-making to go. Severus seemed very intent on making sure Harry Potter knew that he knew nothing

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Severus was saying. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this Granger stood up in her chair, her hand very visible in the air.

"I don't know sir," Harry said quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed, Romi couldn't resist smiling. Severus was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Granger, "for you information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"

There was a rustle of people getting quills and parchment. Over the noise, Severus said, "and a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Severus put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long clack cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He stopped by Romi and Draco's potion often, with a faint smile on his lips, but said nothing more than brief suggestions. Though he criticized almost everyone else's potion in the dungeon, there was never a bad word to Romi or Draco.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs when clouds acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snapped Severus, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand, clearly looking exasperated, glancing around the room to see if anyone else was injured. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. Romi felt a twinge of pity for him.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Severus spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Potions was another hour long, and Romi merely dogged her way through her potion until dinner time. Draco was okay with her sitting next to him, but he was concentrating so hard on his potion that Romi wondered for a while if he was trying to ignore her politely.

Romi couldn't wait until dinner was over and done with. She left the dungeons with the rest of the students, but the Gryffindors and Slytherins parted ways when they reached the Great Hall.

Dinner seemed to pass so slowly, and Romi could only push the food around on her plate again. Romi sat by herself as Neville wasn't yet back from the Hospital Wing. She wondered exactly what made Severus act that way in class.

Dinner ended and Romi left the table. No one stopped her, not after her explosion at lunchtime. She could almost feel stares follow her back as she made her way down back to the dungeons. She had just made it to where they had potions, wondering where she should go from there when she heard her name.

"Romi!"

She turned around and saw Severus walking towards her, with a smile on his face, and his arms wide; his teacher self was tucked away and he was all hers.

Suddenly everything felt all right again. She was encased in Severus' warm embrace, his robes smelling musty and like cinnamon. Romi was completely surrounded by his hug; nothing of this strange outside world could ever affect her while he was there.

Severus let her go first and looked her in the face.

"You've had a rough day," he said matter-of-factly and guided her to his office. It was a dark place, underneath the school with a single window high up on the wall but it didn't have any light flowing in. The walls were lined with jars and bottles of ingredients and other floating things. Romi let her eyes glance over the pieces in there, her eyes landed on a glass container behind Severus' desk where there were a strange assortment of things in there. She thought for a moment that she recognized a small grey nest, but she didn't have time to look at it, because Severus guided her towards a chair. She let her schoolbag drop and sighed deeply; she didn't even have the strength to say anything.

"I take it that your first experience of school didn't agree with you too much," Severus said sitting down next to her. "You're not happy," he said quietly.

"It's alright for everyone else," Romi said looking away, "they're all in Slytherin."

"Oh, Romi, if this is about the Sorting-"

"Of course it's about the Sorting! What else would it be about?" Romi interrupted looking to Severus pleadingly. "How can anyone in my family be okay with this?"

"Your mother and father are proud of you no matter what house you made it into," Severus said firmly.

"They were all in Slytherin," Romi muttered.

"Just because your family was in Slytherin doesn't mean that you have to be," Severus replied. "Gryffindor is just as honourable. I'm proud of you either way."

"What about my real parents," Romi said looking at her fingers. There was silence from Severus and Romi finally got the nerve to look up at him. He was very pale, and looked very shocked.

"What?" he said finally.

"My real parents," Romi answered. "My biological parents. You knew them, didn't you?"

"Who told you that?" Severus said sternly.

"Dumbledore," Romi replied. "Well, I overheard mum and dad talking about it one day, a few years ago… but Dumbledore gave me a letter from my real mother."

Severus got up from the chair he was sitting on, and started to pace the room. Finally he spoke.

"What did it say?" he asked.

Romi shrugged, "just that she was proud – wanted to explain why she gave me away, said that you were my godfather. And that…" Romi trailed away, she didn't want to say it. That would just make it real.

"And what?" Severus asked, looking over to her, concerned.

"That Harry Potter…" Romi said slowly, and she looked away, almost ashamed. "Is my brother. My twin…"

Severus gave a deep sigh. Romi expected, hoped that he would explain that she got it all wrong, that everything had just been her wild imagination and she wasn't to fear anything.

Instead he leaned against his desk and spoke;

"I knew your mother very well," Severus answered. "She was the love of my life."

"Wait – are you my dad then?" Romi asked quickly.

"No," Severus replied, sharply. Then continued less angry. "No, she married another man. James Potter. And had twins. You and Harry."

"… you let me grow up hating my own brother?" Romi asked very confused.

"I never intended for you to hate him," Severus said turning to her. "But I never told you because you were so happy with Charis and Hector, and Draco. That I didn't want to ruin that."

Romi watched him for a moment. Severus had never lied to her, and he always had her best interests at heart that this wasn't so hard to believe.

"So… I am supposed to be in Gryffindor," Romi said miserably.

"It's not family that defines us," Severus said taking her hands. "It's what inside of you." He kissed her on the forehead as she thought.

"Besides," Severus continued. "It's not like they are so different. And you've already got a friend. The boy that nearly killed himself today in class, I think he might need a friend like you to keep him safe."

"But…" Romi started, but then paused wondering what kind of excuse she was trying to come up with.

"Romi, don't let your Uncle's views of people tarnish yours. And besides," Severus said, waving his wand and a cup of tea appeared, "Neville Longbottom _is_ pureblood."

Romi accepted the cup of tea and stared at it for a moment.

"Dumbledore knew too," Romi said quietly.

"Yes," Severus answered. "He was the first one to know. Romi listen to me." Severus sat on the edge of his chair, and took her tea away. He held her hands and smiled at her. "No matter what's happened this past week, don't let it affect you. You don't have to change who you are just because you found out who your parents are. Blood isn't everything."

Romi frowned slightly. "But, everyone's always saying… mum and dad are pureblood – Draco's pureblood…"

"I'm not," Severus said suddenly. Romi looked up to him surprised. She had always thought that Severus was pureblood, she was almost positive that he'd told everyone that he was pureblood. And yet, she couldn't remember a specific time that he said it.

"You're not?" Romi asked, looking up to him.

"No," Severus answered. "I'm half-blood. And James was pureblood, so really, you're have more pureblood than you think you do."

Romi stared at him for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked quietly.

"Because I'm hoping that you'll see one day when you grow up, it's not your ancestors that are important, it's you."

The talk with Severus allowed Romi to go to sleep without worrying that night. And although the next morning was tough, watching the other girls get ready, chattering like they were friends already, Romi knew that in a few hours she could hang out with her Slytherin friends again. No one had stopped older students from mingling between houses, so why couldn't Romi do it too?

With that attitude Romi started her second day with good spirits. Her bravado failed through as she walked into the Great Hall and saw the school sitting with their own houses. If there was any one among them that were switching houses, Romi couldn't see them. Before her courage failed all together and she went back to bed, Romi hurried down to the Gryffindor table, and fervently looked for an empty seat, far away from anyone.

Instead she found that Neville had saved her a seat, on the opposite side of the table to the other first years. She went to sit down beside him, more grateful than she would care to admit.

Breakfast was a quiet one. Neville commented briefly on how good it was to see that Romi was eating, and they spent the rest of the meal in silence.

The Gryffindor first years, left for their first class in a giant huddle. Romi hung to the back; she didn't want to have anything to do with them, and looked longingly over to the Slytherin table.

Her day went by quickly, every time she had class with the Slytherins, she always went straight over and sat with Draco. He always smiled when she arrived, but she couldn't help but notice that it was a strained smile.

The teachers also gave her peculiar looks, but none of them told her off, or asked her to move seats.

Her first class was History of Magic, and she spent most of the class, playing with Zhi in her lap, tucked away in a corner of the room. She was surrounded by mostly empty seats, except Neville, who silently sat beside her. She was starting to get used to his presence, and was actually enjoying it, though they said very little to each other.

Potions was afterwards and she abandoned Neville to sit beside Draco again. He gave her a little awkward smile and then quickly looked up to where Severus was talking about boils and rashes. Romi couldn't help feeling by the end of the lesson that she was left out. Not from any action that Draco or the others gave her, but solely because she barely saw them out of class, she didn't know their inside jokes.

Lunch was after that, and Romi was extremely relieved when Draco asked her to sit with them during lunch.

Romi couldn't help but smile, as everyone was pleased with this suggestion. Daphne grabbed her arm and walked close beside her, chattering about everything that had happened, and Crabbe and Goyle smiled broadly when Draco asked. The only person that didn't look remotely happy Pansy; in fact she was so furious that she refused to eat lunch with Daphne and Romi.

Romi was surprised that Daphne didn't care; she was too busy talking to Romi. They spent the lunch period catching up with each other. Daphne was telling her all about Theodore Nott and Blaize Zabini, and Romi encouraged her so that they wouldn't have to talk about Harry Potter.

Though despite her efforts his name eventually came up.

"Come on, Romi," Daphne said as she spooned herself a second helping of ice cream. "I know it hurts to say it, but you are in Gryffindor… what's Potter like?"

"He's an ass," Romi answered stiffly, "end of story." She said it so vigorously that Daphne didn't press the matter and they fell silent.

Romi looked over her shoulder to see the Gryffindor table. The first years were in a group together, except for Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. They were sitting a few feet away and Hermione Granger was talking animatedly about something while Neville sat with his head in his hands staring at the food on his plate.

"I've missed you sitting with us," Daphne said with a sigh. "It's so not right."

Romi mumbled in agreement, and looked up to Draco. He wasn't watching her, but talking with Crabbe and Goyle. He was however, smiling. Just slightly, he was smiling; though clearly not enough for the rest of the crew to notice.

Romi smiled to herself and went back to her meal. Lunch came to an end too quickly. The rest of her day was only with Hufflepuffs for Herbology and then solitary Gryffindors for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Wednesdays ended early because they had to be up the astronomy tower at eleven o'clock so they could study the night skies.

Romi enjoyed this class, she liked just looking up into the night sky and learning the names of all of the stars. It was as though when she watched the skies, then everything else didn't matter, the stars were so far away and so beautiful.

Thursday mornings were always difficult to get up for after that, but for the last half of the week, Romi got up easily. She was back with her friends, even though she slept in a different part of the castle.

It had never been mentioned that they never went back to the Slytherin common room when Romi was hanging out with them. They would spend the time outside, in the library, the Great Hall, or just in the corridors themselves.

Romi had missed the hanging out with her friends; it was easy to walk around the school confident when you had your friends at your back. She hadn't spoken to any of the other Gryffindors since she started to hang out with Draco again – except Neville, who she occasionally sat beside.

But it wasn't until the weekend, when they didn't have classes to see each other did things begin to shift.

Draco had invited Romi on Friday after class to meet up with him in the Entrance Hall the next morning, and he'd take her to the Slytherin common room so they could work on their homework together.

Romi had been so excited that she nearly forgot to visit her Godfather in the evening on Friday, like she had promised.

Of course, when she burst into his office, it was clear, he'd nearly forgot too, because he was hurried locking something away in the glass class behind his desk and magicked his hands clean before he touched anything else.

Romi didn't tell him why she was so happy, but just talked with him and told him that Zhi had become very comfortable in an inside pocket of her robes, weighing her down.

Saturday morning, the rest of the Gryffindors were lazing about the common room, slowly doing their homework, but talking more than anything else.

Romi walked out of her dorm, careful to be after the other girls so that she wouldn't have to talk to them. The first person who caught her eye was Harry Potter, but he looked away and she stuck out her chin and walked straight past them out the portrait hole.

It was late morning and yet there were people dragging their feet out of the Great Hall from breakfast. Romi hopped down the marble staircase, skipping the vanishing step, and landed in the Entrance Hall with a smile on her face.

She couldn't see Draco, but she was a little earlier than the time they had set, so she took a moment to look up and around the Entrance Hall.

It was a tall room, where the corners disappeared into darkness. Though as Romi looked she could pick out a faint glow in the upper rafters, which looked vaguely like everything was awash in a grey light.

"Hey, Romi," said a voice. Romi looked down startled, to see the Neville Longbottom had made his way out of the Great Hall.

"Hi, Neville," Romi said. The two had spent a lot of time together, but they had never said anything significant. Neither of them knew what to say to each other.

Thankfully, Draco appeared before the silence between Romi and Neville got too awkward.

"Hey, Romi," he said arriving.

"Hi!" Romi said excitedly. Her joy flattened almost immediately, when she looked at Draco. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, and looking down at his shoes. She felt her heart drop out of her chest, she knew that this was how Draco acted when he had something to say that he didn't want to. "What's up?" Romi asked.

"It's… about today…" Draco said looking up to her, with a slightly worried expression. Neville took a step back and behind Romi, so not to interrupt them, but he was still listening in.

"What about it?" Romi asked, playing dumb, though she had a suspicion of what he was going to say.

"You can't come," he blurted. There was a little giggle off the to corner, and Romi saw that Pansy was standing there, her hand over her mouth staring at their direction. And with her in a tight group were Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle and a few others from their year. It looked like Pansy was the only one really enjoying this, the others looked awkward and shameful.

Romi looked back to Draco, angry now.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Romi, it's just…" Draco started. He looked up to her. Her expression was just dead; she was so unimpressed with him right now.

"It's just what?" asked Romi, angrily. "Spit it out, Draco."

"You're in Gryffindor," Draco said strongly, frowning at her.

"So what? We have been friends forever," Romi said, "now you're saying I can't do homework with you because you got into Slytherin, and I am in Gryffindor?"

"Sounds like a pathetic excuse to me," Neville said, behind her. "No way to treat a friend."

Both Romi and Draco stared at him.

"Sorry," Neville said, blushing. "I'll just…"

He took a move to go away, but Draco was too angry at his interruption.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a wizard, Longbottom, so you can take nose out of other people's business, got it?" Draco sneered at him.

Neville went even redder, and took a move to run away, but Romi grabbed his arm. She wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this; maybe she was angrier than she thought she was, maybe she was just following instincts, or maybe this was just supposed to happen. Whatever the reason, the next few words would change her life forever.

"Don't jump him," Romi said angrily, "he has been nothing but nice to me, while you run off and party with your knew girlfriend," Romi said nodding to Pansy in the rest of the group; they weren't even trying to hide now, just watching the confrontation openly.

"You know, Draco," Romi said loudly and angrily, "I always thought that family meant a lot more to you, but clearly it doesn't."

She turned away still holding onto Neville's arm. She just started walking, Neville keeping pace with her, but not saying anything about the direction.

"Romi!" Draco called out behind her. He sounded almost desperate.

"I don't want to talk to you _ever_, Draco," Romi shouted back.

"Outside?" Neville asked quietly, as they were headed straight for the open doors out the to grounds.

Romi nodded, staring wide eyed as the crappyness of the whole week pounded her like waves, and she nearly started to cry. Neville released his arm from her grip, and she thought for one brief moment he was going to walk away from her, and she'd truly be friendless.

Instead, in one swift movement, she had made a friend for life. He put one arm over her shoulder and walked with her outside.


	9. Chapter 9: The Giant Squid

– Chapter Nine –

_The Giant Squid_

The sun was bright outside. Sharp and crisp against her eyes, and the air was warm. Romi was walking in a little bit of a daze, guiding by Neville's arm on her shoulder.

There were very few people outside today; most were away in their common rooms or eating or in the library.

The few people that were outside were sitting near the lake. Romi watching the lake, staring at the little ripples that it made in the slight breeze. The wind ruffled her hair – everything seemed so surreal. She'd just told her best friend of life that she never wanted to talk to him again.

She had broken up with all of the friends at Hogwarts, and she had made enemies with all of the Gryffindors. What kind of hell had she just made for herself?

"Come on," Neville said beside her, suddenly calling her attention back. "I know a little spot by the lake that's great to be away from people."

Romi agreed and Neville took her around the lake, towards the forest. The dark part of the forest was to the right, past the little hut that stood at the very end of the Hogwarts property. Neville took her to the left side of the lake, where there was a little grove of trees.

Beyond them there was a clearing, and they were standing on the side of a craggy of a cliff. One end was about four or five feet from the water's edge, but the topside was nearly twenty feet up.

"Wow," Romi said. She could almost feel the power pulsating in this place. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh," Neville said with a shrug. "I was just wandering away from… these guys, and stumbled along this place. Funny thing is – no one seems to know where I'm talking about when I mention it."

"How many people do you talk to?" Romi asked a little sceptically.

"That's not the point," Neville said. He walked to a rock that stuck out over the water on the lower side. He sat down with his legs dangling over the edge. Romi watched him for a moment, and then went to sit beside him.

"Thank you," Romi said after a pause. He looked up to her.

"What for?" asked Neville.

"For standing up for me, even though I've barely talked to you, and have been nothing but rude to the Gryffindors," Romi answered tossing a small rock into the lake beneath her.

"In case you didn't notice, I don't really talk to the Gryffindors either," Neville replied. "Really, they don't talk to me that much."

"Sorry," Romi said quietly. They were silent for a little while. There was the sound of the wind in the trees and birds and squirrels chitterling in the canopy. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore was under their feet as Romi and Neville stared out onto the horizon of the lake.

"How are you?" Romi asked, finally. Neville looked to her, confused. "From potions?"

Neville looked back to the lake. "I'll be fine. Though he was right of course. I wasn't paying attention to the heat of the cauldron." Neville made a little huffed noise. "I just can't ever get it right. Never have been able to. Won't be able to start now."

Romi grabbed his arm and turned in her seat.

"If you think that way then you never will be able to do anything," she said forcefully.

Neville looked at her a little stunned. "Thanks… but why would you care?"

Romi paused for a moment. She thought about the last week. Everyone had something to say about her – even if they hadn't said it out loud. All of the Gryffindors were suspicious of her because she was from a Slytherin family, but all of the Slytherins didn't want to be friends with her because she was in Gryffindor. And yet, through it all; Neville sat beside her every meal, and every class.

"Because," Romi answered, "You don't care that I was friends with Slytherins. And it seems that I need a new friend…"

Neville smiled, and nodded. "Just tell me one thing," Neville said.

"What's that?" Romi asked, a little sliver of hope had started in her, and she doubted that anything could wash it away.

"How did you know my name?" Neville asked.

"Uh…" said Romi looking surprised. "I've known you for a week and they said it during the Sorting Ceremony."

"I – I know that," Neville said quickly. "But on the train, when we first met – don't you remember? Hermione Granger was asking you if you'd seen Trevor and you called me by my name."

"Oh…" Romi said looking up and thinking. "I suppose… you must have told me?"

Neville shook his head. Romi looked away from him. She had a vague memory of what he was talking about, but honestly couldn't put her finger on when she'd learnt his name.

"It doesn't matter," Neville said quickly, seeing that it was a disturbing thought for her. "You probably just heard someone else say it."

"Right," Romi said, "that must be it."

They sat in silence for the next hour, just watching the lake and thinking, before returning as friends to the castle and the Gryffindor common room.

The next two days were very strange. Romi was still having moments of shock as she'd actually had made a friend with a Gryffindor and that she was no longer friends with the Slytherins.

Her and Neville talked more; they sat with each other at every class, and helped each other with all the homework. Or more appropriately, Romi kept Neville from seriously harming himself, and Neville proved to be remarkably book smart when no one was testing him, and no one gave him any reason to forget what or why he was learning something.

It was Tuesday morning when a notice appeared on the Gryffindor bulletin board, which made the week a bit more interesting.

The first years were to have flying lessons on Thursday afternoons for the rest of term. And what was worse they were to be having them with the Slytherins.

"This can't be good," Neville said staring up at the notice with wide eyes.

"Come on, Neville," Romi said. "Flying is not that hard – haven't you gone before?"

"My gran wouldn't let me sweep," was Neville's reply. Romi was about to say something in response when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley joined them at the notice board. They had fallen into a nice pattern of just ignoring each other, ever since Romi had called them all arrogant.

"Great," Potter muttered darkly beside her. "Just what I wanted, to make fun of myself on a broomstick in front of everyone."

"You'll be fine," answered Weasley comfortingly, "not everyone has ridden a broomstick before. Just cause you live with Muggles doesn't mean you're behind anyone."

Romi snickered beside them.

"I wasn't talking to you, Black," Weasley said venomously at her.

"Then don't stand so close," replied Romi, and she guided Neville away.

"She's such a crab," Weasley mumbled as she left.

"Don't let her hear you, or she might turn you into one," Potter muttered back.

Romi couldn't help but smile at that.

Breakfast on Tuesday was full of people tell flying stories, and it didn't just end at breakfast. Romi heard Seamus Finnegan chatter all the way through Herbology after lunch about his escapades across the countryside.

Even though Ron Weasley had spent some moments comforting his friend about flying, Romi heard him telling Parvati Patil, what must have been the eight time Romi had heard it, about nearly flying into a hand-glider on his brother's old broom.

Hermione Granger would tell everyone who gave her even the slightest glance, everything that she had learnt out of books about flying. Which Romi knew nothing about, and pointed out to Hermione Granger that she could still fly well without knowing anything.

It was Draco that caught her the worst when the flying stories came round. She had heard from Neville that Draco was talking about it, but it was in line for Potions on Wednesday that she heard it first hand.

Neville and Romi had just joined the line for the Gryffindors, who were standing unusually close to the Slytherins that day, and Romi caught hold of the last sentence from Draco's mouth.

"… the blades were barely six inches away from the broom tail," Draco was saying.

"Wasn't that terrifying?" Pansy asked sounding in awe. Romi rolled her eyes. Just the smallest hint of Pansy's annoying squeaky voice was enough to make Romi seriously angry.

"Oh, sure," Draco said with the wave of his hand. "But it was that or get caught, I mean, I couldn't go back into McLaughen's field after all."

Draco suddenly had all of Romi's attention. She recognized that name, it was a grumpy farmer that lived on the opposite side of the forest on the Malfoy's property. He was a wizard that grew dirigible plums and hoarded them with a fierce passion. More than once Romi had dared Draco to go into his fields and steal a plum.

And one time when Severus was over, and he was talking about the qualities of these plums, Romi and Draco had flown over to try and steal one.

She took a step closer to Draco, who hadn't realised she was there, to listen to the end of the story.

"It was a close one, for sure," he said boastfully. "I mean, if I had been only a foot to the left, I'm certain those Muggles in the Helicopter would have seen me, and I would have been grounded forever." He laughed, and his group laughed with him.

Romi laughed also, clearly, and sarcastically. Draco turned on his heel, surprised and paled to see her standing there.

"That's hilarious, Draco," Romi said, smiling, chuckling still. "I mean, I remember that day too – and we did get grounded. I mean, sure that helicopter didn't hit _me_, though it shredded my broom tail and sent me spiralling into the forest. I very specifically remember not being allowed on a broom for a month."

Draco gulped.

"But of course, I had dared you, your entire chocolate frog card collection that you'd been to chicken to go."

Neville sniggered beside her. Pansy and her group were staring between Romi and Draco.

"By the way," Romi continued, "you still owe me cards."

Draco closed his eyes, his fists bared as though willing himself patience – or trying to concentrate so he wouldn't go red with shame.

"Oh, don't look so upset, Draco," Romi said, viciously. "It's just taunts from a _Gryffindor_."

The door to the dungeon opened, and the rest of their classmates scurried in to avoid this confrontation. Romi turned on her heel and left Draco looking ashamed in the hallway. She heard Crabbe's deep voice as she made it to the doorway.

"Maybe you shouldn't have made an enemy of her."

"Shut up, Crabbe!" Draco said, angrily.

Thursday morning dawned with a lot of excitement in the air. Romi actually got up when the rest of the girls were still in the room, and Hermione actually had a brief eight-word conversation with Romi before leaving quickly.

Romi practically skipped down to where Neville was saving a seat for her, excited to be back in the air again. Though she was certain that she had probably been flying wrong most of her life, just flying in the air would be great.

Ever since that night in the summer when she'd flown with her own wings, Romi had longed to fly again, but the most she could have done was flying with a broom stick. For some reason, she couldn't find that power that she had accessed before.

Neville gave her a moody hello when she sat down beside him; he looked as pale as a ghost.

"Neville, what's the matter?" Romi asked.

"I just know that today isn't going to go well," Neville answered.

"It'll be fine," Romi said.

"We have two hours of History of Magic, and two more hours of Defence Against the Dark Arts – neither class requires that much brain power, and so then all I'll have to think about is breaking my arm or something this afternoon."

"Neville," Romi reprimanded. "It'll be fine."

Neville opened his mouth to respond when the Great Hall filled with the sound of fluttering wings. Romi looked up to the post that was filling the hall. Owls of all sorts and sizes descended upon the students, dropping notes, letters and presents. A large barn owl landed in front of Neville, depositing a small box, and sipping his orange juice before taking flight again.

Neville picked it up looking surprised.

"Open it," Romi said, encouragingly. Neville pried open the box and removed a glass ball the size of a big marble, with wisps of smoke inside.

"What is it?" asked Romi.

"It's a Remembrall," Neville said excitedly. "Gran knows I forget things. The smoke will turn red when I've forgotten something – oh…"

The white smoke inside the ball turned to a deep red and continued to float around inside.

"Only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten," Neville mumbled to himself.

"It'll come to you, Neville," said Weasley.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had taken a habit of sitting near by to Neville, along with the rest of the first years. Romi never spoke to them, or even looked at them, and they did not give her cause to.

Neville sat, with his Remembrall in one hand, staring at it with his tongue sticking out as he tried to remember what it was that he forgot.

Just then, Draco walked by, and saw the group of first years watching Neville's Remembrall. Draco walked up and snatched it out of Neville's hands.

Romi stood up quickly. And surprisingly, so did Potter and Weasley.

Draco eyed them all, and looked at Neville too, who had turned around to argue for his Remembrall back. Draco and Neville had been exchanging insults, though it mostly started with Draco, since the weekend. Romi had a sneaking feeling that Draco didn't like Neville, solely because Romi had taken to him.

There was a moment where the four stared at each other, but before any word could be passed between them, Professor McGonagall, who had a knack to sniff out any trouble from across the school, appeared beside them.

"Is there a problem here?" she said sharply, looking at everyone who was standing up.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," Neville said quietly.

"I was just looking," Draco said moodily, and he dropped the Remembrall into Neville's lap. He stalked off, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind him. Potter, Weasley and Romi sat back down, and there was a moment of silence.

"What a dick," Harry Potter said taking some toast from the toast rack. "What did you ever do to him, Neville?"

Romi and Neville exchanged glances. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley just stared at them confused. Romi started to spread jam on her toast.

"I wonder what could have possibly happened to him that would make him such a bully," Ron Weasley chuckled. "Not loved by his mummy?"

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley laughed. Romi slammed down the spoon she was using to scoop porridge onto the table. There was a ringing silence among the first years as stared at her.

"Don't ask questions for things you don't want answered," Romi said dangerously.

"Jeez, why are you defending him, didn't he break off your friendship and humiliate you in front of everyone even though he's your cousin?" Harry Potter said with a little roll of his eyes.

"Be careful what you say, you'll find this spoon up your butt, right next to the stick," Romi spat and she got up from her seat and stalked out of the Great Hall.

It was three-thirty in the afternoon when Romi found herself with the rest of the Gryffindor first years making their way down to a smooth field opposite the forest on the grounds.

The Slytherins were already there, and Romi hung back of the group with Neville. This would be the worst thing ever, between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Neville gave her a bump on the arm and smiled at her.

"You want to go study on the cliff after this class?" Neville asked. Romi nodded.

It was a tradition of theirs, as long as it was good weather they went to study their books, and practise there every day.

There were twenty brooms on the lawn and the Slytherins were hanging near by them. Romi could pick out Draco's white hair in the sun. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, always knowing where he was the minute she walked into a room. But on the other hand, it was better than wondering where he was and if she would have to defend herself unprepared.

Their teacher arrived a few minutes later. She was a middle-aged woman with eyes like hawks, and spiky hair. She wore Quidditch robes, and a whistle around her neck. She introduced herself as Madam Hooch.

"Well," she said as they huddled around. "What are you all waiting for, choose a broom and stand next to it."

The brooms were lined up neatly in two lines, facing each other. Romi chose a broom on an end, Neville beside her. Unfortunately for her, Pansy was standing right in front of her. Pansy smirked at her, and turned away to watch Madam Hooch, trying to look pretty and innocent.

Romi watched her for a moment. She put her hands in her pockets, and twitched her wand. Pansy's broom swooped up and smacked her in the face. Romi had to stuff her hand in her mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"Ow!" Pansy cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"_Don't_ try anything until instructed!" Madam Hooch bellowed from the opposite end of the line.

Pansy glared at Romi, who quickly looked away, smiling at Madam Hooch.

"Now," Madam Hooch said, sounding a little annoyed, "Place you wand hand over your broom, and say _up_."

Everyone did as they were told, and a total of three brooms jumped into people's hands. One was Harry Potter's, one was Blaize Zabini's, and the third was Romi's.

The broom handle was rough in Romi's palm, and it seemed to be pulsating with power. It was a familiar power, if she could describe it, she would have said a golden red. It was the same stream of power that she felt went she transformed into a hawk. And it was the same she felt that night when she tried the _Lumos _spell in Draco's bedroom.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked looking beside her surprised. Romi shrugged, she was too overwhelmed with feeling the power tingle in her fingers.

"Come now," Madam Hooch said, "you have to say it with feeling! Try again!"

The rest of the class shouted "UP!" and another eight brooms jumped into people's hands. It took another six tries before everyone had their brooms, and the last two were for Neville alone.

Madam Hooch instructed them to mount their brooms, and she walked up and down adjusting people's grips. Romi could help but smirk when she told Draco he'd been holding his broom wrong for years. And she was outright grinning when Madam Hooch told Pansy off for being afraid of her broom.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you will push off from the ground hard; hover for a moment, then lean forward and touch back down – understand?"

There was a murmur of consent around her. Neville was jumpy beside Romi.

"Calm down," Romi whispered, trying to be comforting.

"I'm calm, I'm calm," Neville said in a squeaky voice.

"On the count of three," Madam Hooch said. "One – Two – "

But she never made it too three because Neville, who had misheard the instructions and thought he was late, pushed off from the ground violently.

"Neville!" Romi shouted as Neville shot into the air.

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch shouted.

Romi crouched her legs to go up after him, when she watched Neville slide sideways and suddenly his broom was shooting off to the far side of the castle and Neville was plummeting fifteen feet through the air.

He landed a few paces away and Romi ran off at full tilt. She arrived to him first, he was lying face down in a heap.

Romi put a hand on his shoulder. He was breathing at least.

"Neville?" she asked quietly.

Madam Hooch arrived looking just as pale as Neville.

"Let me see, dear," she said and pushed Romi out of the way. "Tut, tut," Madam Hooch said after a moment. "Broken wrist. It's alright, come on, up you get."

Neville got shakily to his feet, looking so pale he might faint, and holding his wrist tight to his chest.

"Nobody is to move while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing, understand? If I see anyone in the air they will be out of this school before you can say 'Quidditch'."

Romi gave Neville a squeeze on the arm, as he hobbled away tear-stained with Madam Hooch supporting him.

As soon as they were out of ear range Draco burst out into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump!" he said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, Draco!" Romi hissed.

"Oh, talking to me now? Just to defend him?" Draco said angrily.

"What you fancy him now?" Pansy said with a shriek of laughter.

"You know, Pansy," Romi said, angrily turning on her. "I love your newly forming black eye, I might just give you another one."

Romi tried to jump at her, except Hermione Granger and Harry Potter grabbed her arms. Pansy shrieked and took a couple running steps back anyways, trying to hide behind a couple of other Slytherins.

"Let me go!" Romi spat struggling.

"You'll get us in trouble!" Hermione Granger said anxiously.

"I don't care!"

"We do," Harry Potter said angrily, pushing her back into the crowd of Gryffindors. He reached out a hand.

"Touch me again I will give you a black eye too," Romi snarled. Harry Potter fell back from her.

"Look!" said Draco, drawing attention back to him. He reached down and plucked something out of the grass. "It's that thing that Longbottom's Gran sent him."

Sure enough, Draco was holding onto Neville's remembrall, and smiling broadly.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry Potter said quietly. Everyone went silent around him.

Draco smiled nastily. "No. I think I'll leave it someplace for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof."

Draco swung his leg over his broom and glided easily into the air. He tossed the Remembrall around a little, taunting Harry Potter.

Harry Potter put a leg over his broom, but Hermione Granger grabbed its handle.

"No!" she said. "Madam Hooch told us to stay on the ground – he's just taunting you."

Harry looked away from her and shot into the air. He made it to Draco and they looked like they were just floating there.

"What are they doing?" Ron Weasley said aloud, squinting up into the sky.

"Arguing," Romi answered. "And Draco is going to throw it."

Ron looked at her, and completely missed Draco raising his arm and chucking the Remembrall across the field. Harry Potter shot after it. The gasps and screams around them, made Ron Weasley swing back to the action.

Draco floated back to the ground to be welcomed by his Slytherin gang. But every other eye was on Harry Potter, who was travelling at least as fast as a train by now, trying to get to the Remembrall before it shattered.

"He's going to crash!" shouted Parvati Patil, and one of the other girls screamed, but Harry Potter pulled out of his dive and toppled gently into the grass.

There was a great cheer from all the Gryffindors except Romi.

"Man," Ron Weasley said wistfully beside Romi. "I wish I could fly like that."

"HARRY POTTER!"

The shout cut through the air like a knife. The first years swivelled to see Professor McGonagall striding down the lawn towards them.

Draco started to snigger behind his hands.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall said, turning back to the castle. A dejected looking Harry Potter followed her and disappeared.

Madam Hooch appeared a few minutes later and they continued their lesson in silence. Romi couldn't help but count the minutes, hoping for this class to end. For when it did she ran full tilt up the lawn and hurried straight to the Hospital Wing.

She hesitated at the door. She had never been in the Hospital Wing, though she had passed by it many times.

Finally she poked her head in the door. There were only two people there aside from Neville; an elderly patient looking woman, wearing a nursing gown and Severus. The woman, Romi assumed, was Madam Pomfrey. Neville was sitting by himself in a bed, his arm wrapped and in a sling.

Madam Pomfrey was standing next to Severus, looking at something in his hand. When the door opened all three people looked up.

"Romi," Severus was the first to speak. He slid whatever he was holding into a ceramic container and peeled off the glove he was wearing.

Madam Pomfrey turned around to look at her visitor.

"I just came to see how Neville was," Romi said, looking over to her friend.

"Come in," Madam Pomfrey said and Romi made her way in completely. "He'll be fine. But I want to keep him for a few hours – newly healed bones can break again very easily."

Romi walked in and sat on Neville's bed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I told you today would end in a broken arm," mumbled Neville. Romi smiled.

"Technically it was your wrist," Romi said. Neville couldn't help but smile too. There was a quiet moment between them and Romi heard Severus and Madam Pomfrey talking in hushed voices.

"You're certain that they died of natural causes?" Severus asked.

"As natural as that could be, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said. "I have never seen anything like that before. I think it's right that you shouldn't touch it – but… did you find it near here?"

"No," Severus answered. "At a friends. Though…"

"Though?" Madam Pomfrey prompted. Severus was silent for a moment. Romi had a sneaking suspicion he knew she was listening to their conversation.

"Nothing," answered Severus. "Thank you, Poppy."

"Your welcome, Severus."

There were footsteps and Severus appeared beside Romi.

"You all right, my dear?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and smiled at him. "Come tomorrow after dinner?"

"Okay," Romi said. Severus kissed her on the top of the head and then left the Hospital Wing. Romi looked back to Neville, whose eyes were huge.

"What?" she asked.

"That was… Snape… right?" he asked.

"He's my godfather," Romi explained. "He's like my dad."

Neville nodded.

"Is that weird?" Romi asked unsure.

"A little," replied Neville. He watched her concerned face for a moment. "But that's not a problem. Problem is what's going to happen next week when we have our next lesson? I'll be behind on flying," Neville said with a sigh.

"I can help you," Romi said with a grin. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks," said Neville.

Madam Pomfrey appeared at their bedside.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave now Miss Black," she said. "Mr Longbottom needs his rest, you can see him later."

Romi nodded and got up.

"Will you be out tonight?" Romi asked, not sure if she should ask Neville or Madam Pomfrey.

"Absolutely," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"It's pig snout," Romi said, swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"What is?" Neville asked.

"The password," Romi answered and then with a smile, left to go to dinner.

She found that Great Hall was rather crowded tonight and the only spot available that was somewhat removed from everyone else was a large gap between Ron Weasley and a group of sixth years.

Romi sullenly slid in there and kept her head down.

It wasn't long though before Harry Potter appeared, hurrying towards Ron, and had the nerve to sit in between Ron and Romi. Now she was privy to their conversation, and she really didn't want to be.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked immediately. "Did she give you detention?"

"Get this," Harry said excitedly. "She wasn't angry – not at all – in fact, she was so impressed that she went to ask this guy called Oliver Wood, if I could join the House Quidditch Team."

"No. Way," Ron said, looking stunned.

"Yeah, they want me to play the Seeker," Harry said smiling happily.

"You're joking!" Ron said, with a half-eaten bit of steak and kidney pie in his mouth. "First years never get picked for the house teams. You must be the youngest player-"

"In a century, Wood told me," Harry said.

"That's amazing," said Ron in awe.

"I'm so glad that Neville's broken wrist has given you the opportunity that will change your life, so I'll forgive you for not asking about him," Romi said bitterly beside Harry.

Harry Potter jumped, and turned around. He clearly didn't know that Romi was sitting beside him. But before he could say anything at all, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle appeared at their table.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" Draco said smugly. "Before they ship you off on that train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and with your little friends," Harry Potter said coolly.

Romi looked at Crabbe and Goyle. They looked nothing like little, if their faces weren't podgy from baby fat they could have passed off as fifteen year olds. But the High Table was in view and they could do nothing against the slander aside from crack their knuckles and look menacing.

They'd made great bodyguards, Romi though aimlessly.

"I'd take you on anytime, Potter," Draco said pompously. Romi looked at him surprised, she'd never know Draco to actually fight someone before. "Tonight, if you like. Wizard's Duel. Wands only, no contact."

"Draco!" Romi hissed.

"Shut up, Romi!" he snapped back. He looked to Harry Potter's suspicious face. "What's the matter, never heard of a wizard's duel before?"

"Course he has," Ron Weasley interrupted. "I'm his second – who's yours?"

Draco glanced briefly in Romi's direction, but she narrowed her eyes angrily at him, and he turned to size up Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe," he said after a moment. "Midnight alright? We'll meet in the Trophy Room, that's always unlocked."

The Slytherin boys walked off and Harry Potter turned to Ron Weasley.

"What's a wizard's duel?" he asked. "And what do you mean you're my second?"

"The second is there in case you die," Ron Weasley said with a shrug. "But that's unlikely. Neither of you know enough magic to actually do any damage – you'll just send sparks at each other most likely."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry Potter asked, looking concerned.

"Punch him," Romi said beside him. "He'll deserve it."

She got up from her seat and walked away from the boys and hopped up the marble stairs. She wandered along the corridor, passing a set of windows that faced the lake, thinking about wizard duels.

She rounded a corner and then stopped. Romi looked around the corridor, she had the distinct feeling that she had just walked past something very obvious and suspicious, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She turned around and walked down the corridor. There was nothing usual about it. But when she turned to look at the windowed side she noticed something.

It was a bright sunny day outside, the wind was blowing and the warm autumn sun was shining on the lawn and trees making the most beautiful colours of green and red.

But as she stared at the lake, she thought it was unmistakably grey to her. She stared out the window, watching the lake, trying to decide if it was actually grey, or if it was blue. She turned to take a step towards the Great Hall, with the intention of heading outside to take a good look at the lake, when Hermione Granger came into view.

"I can't believe them," she was exclaiming to herself. She stopped dead when she saw Romi, almost as if Romi might swallow her whole right then and there.

"Do you know what they are planning?" Hermione Granger asked suddenly.

Romi contemplated saying nothing and walking away. She also thought about saying that she did know and that she thought it was a good idea, just to annoy Hermione Granger. Instead she spoke;

"Yes," Romi said, leaning against the windowsill. "But I'm not worried."

"Why not?" Hermione Granger asked, frowning.

"Because Draco is a coward and he won't show up," Romi answered. And with that she stalked off towards the Gryffindor Tower.

She went straight to her dormitory and closed the curtains on her bed, curling up with only Zhi.

The kitten had got a lot bigger and was about half the size of a full-grown cat. She still curled up in the pocket inside Romi's robes though. Romi laid out her schoolwork with the intention of working on it.

But instead, lying on her bed, she drifted off to sleep.

_She dreamt that Harry was sitting next to her talking about all the great things there were to having a sibling. He talked about his parents as though they were still alive, and he talked as though he knew. _

_Romi looked around. They seemed to be in Hogwarts, it was dark, and there was a rumbling outside. There was rumbling everywhere, and people walking around, some helping wounded people, others looking up with blank expressions and weariness. _

_Romi looked to Harry again. He looked older, much older, perhaps sixteen or seventeen. He smiled at her, and put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_I'm glad I knew you, Romi," he said. "No matter what fights we've had, I wish…"_

"_What?" Romi asked. _

"_Uh- nothing. Take care," he said and stood up. Romi grabbed his hand. She didn't know what was going on, but the words came out anyways. _

"_I'm coming with you," she said. _

"_Romi, you can't," Harry said trying to free his arm. Romi stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. _

"_You can't stop me," she said. _

Romi woke with a start in her room. It was dark beyond the curtains and there was the sound of sleeping bodies. She paused for a moment trying to remember her dream. But it was slipping away from her, and was replaced by a dull ache from the pink scar in her hand.

She looked at it for a moment, but then suddenly decided that she needed to be downstairs in the common room this instant and look for Neville.

She got up, ran her fingers through her hair, placed a sleeping Zhi on her pillow and was out the dormitory doors and half way down the stairs, before she realised exactly what she was doing.

She stopped dead on the stairs and wondered what was going on with her. She turned around to head back to bed, assuming it was the fuzz of just waking up that made her believe she needed to be downstairs, when she heard voices from the common room.

"I can't believe you're doing this," said Hermione Granger's voice.

Romi paused for a moment, and then following that instinct she walked down the stairs to see that Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were just at the portrait hole.

The three froze completely when they heard the steps, but looked relieved then annoyed when they saw Romi.

"What do you want?" Harry Potter asked.

"None of your business," Romi replied. "Now are you going through or just going to stand there like idiots."

Romi walked past them and headed down through the portrait hole. A moment later, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger appeared behind her. Hermione was talking again.

"… and you are going to loose all the points that I got from Professor McGonagall today!"

"Shut up, Granger, or go away," Romi snapped.

"Fine," Hermione Granger said with a huff. "But don't say I didn't warn you, and when you-" she stopped mid-sentence because she'd turned around and saw that the Fat Lady had gone on a midnight visit.

"Now what am I going to do?!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Whatever it is, do it quietly!" Romi hissed at her, and then stalked off down the corridor.

A moment later and Harry and Ron appeared beside her. Romi gave a sigh and tried to bite back the extreme annoyance she was feeling.

"Now remember, when he points his wand-" Ron started.

"Scream like a little girl," Romi interrupted. She stopped and turned to them. "As much as I love hearing you two talk about your illegal adventure, I have much more illicit thing to attend to, and I would appreciate it if you left me alone."

Hermione Granger caught up to them before either could respond.

"I'm coming with you!" she said stiffly.

"You are not!" Ron interrupted.

"D'you think I'm going to stand around waiting for Filch to catch me? If we are caught, I can just explain that I was trying to stop you and you can back me up-"

"You've got some nerve!" Ron started.

"You all have a lot of nerve, and you're all going to wind up unconscious in another minute, if you don't shut up!" Romi hissed at Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They looked at her with shock and then opened their mouths to retaliate.

"Hush!" Harry Potter said suddenly. "I thought I heard something."

The four stood silent in the dark hallway, straining to hear something. A slight snuffling sound was coming from the end of the hallway.

"Mrs Norris?" Ron said, talking about Mr Filch's tabby cat.

"Nope," Romi said and she walked towards the sound to find that Neville was curled up trying to sleep on the floor.

"Neville?" Harry and Ron said sounding surprised.

"Thank goodness you found me!" Neville squeaked. "I've been out here for hours. I forgot the password."

"It's pig snout," Romi said. "I told you that before I left the Hospital Wing."

"Right," Neville said sheepishly.

"Well, it's not going to do much good now," Ron said, looking around. "The Fat Lady's gone off. Harry we're going to be late."

Harry nodded and the other two started off down the hallway. Neville jumped up and followed them.

"Don't leave me here," Neville said, and Romi hurried after them. "The Bloody Baron's been past twice now."

"You're not coming," Ron said to Neville.

"That's right, your not," said Romi, grabbing his shirtsleeve. "You're coming with me."

"Aren't – aren't you going with them?" Neville asked as Romi dragged him away from the other group.

"Nope," she said. They walked in silence for a moment. Romi was in the lead because she knew where she was going and she also knew all the trick steps and walls by now.

They made their way down to the first floor, and then straight to the oak door in the Entrance Hall.

"Are you nuts?" Neville asked. "We're not going outside?"

"I have to look at the lake," Romi answered.

"Why?"

She paused for a moment, and before opening the Entrance Hall doors, she explained what happened in the summer. Though she left out the bit about the creepy man, seeing Neville swim underwater and her scar.

"And what? You think that whatever happened to those birds is happening to the lake?" Neville asked confused.

"I know, it's bizarre but please, just humour me," Romi said and she cracked open the doors.

Outside was clear and windy. Romi glanced up at the castle. Very few lights were on, so the lawn was dark. If anyone looked out, chances are they wouldn't see them.

Romi walked straight for their little place on the cliff. She was aware that Neville was standing at the Entrance Hall still. Looking out on the ground suspiciously.

But a moment later he caught up to her and they hurried into the grove of trees.

It wasn't as comforting, the long shadows and dark places made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up.

The wind sounded a lot louder in the trees and the water was rough. Romi went to the low rock, and lay on her stomach, looking over the edge.

Neville appeared a moment later.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I dunno… something," Romi answered. She watched the water move beneath her. It looked exactly like it did that night when they arrive. Romi sat up, and carefully put her feet over the edge, and stretched to another small rock that was jutting out.

It was sitting half in the water, and just large enough for Romi to kneel down on it.

Romi crouched down and put her face close to the water.

"What are you looking for?" Neville asked again.

"Anything grey," Romi answered. Slowly, she stretched out a hand and took a deep breath, dipped her two fingers into the water.

Nothing happened.

She dragged them around, creating ripples. Grey swirls appeared and suddenly a large tentacle came rippling up and slapped her hand away and out of the water, causing a wave to splatter her front.

Romi jumped back and clung to the dirt wall. The tentacle rested on the top of the water for a moment, and there was the sound of moaning through the water.

"Romi…" Neville said sounding worried from the upper rock. He reached down to offer her a hand. She took it and climbed up quickly with his help.

The water seemed to ripple and a large dome barely broke the surface. It wouldn't come out all the way. Just a large smooth, rubbery looking island had appeared in front of them.

Slowly, another tentacle reached up to their rock. Romi and Neville took a step back, staring at the creature in front of them. It groaned, as though exhausted.

Then placed the large tentacle on the rock, and let it slide off. It plopped back into the water. And then the dome dropped down again and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Neville asked staring at the now empty water before him.

"I don't know," Romi said, brow furled.

"What was that?" said Neville. "And why did it slap the rock?"

"Going by the tentacles, I'd say a Giant Squid," Romi answered. She took a step forward, towards the end of the rock. "And I think he was giving us something."

"What?"

"Look," Romi said pointing to the end of the cliff. There was something small and wet looking on the very edge, right where the Giant Squid had hit the rock.

Romi and Neville shuffled forwards and peered at the little thing.

It was a frog, motionless and lifeless.

"It's a dead frog," Neville said, but as the words came out of his mouth, it started to look like something else, and after a moment, it was a tadpole. Then in a blink you could see a frog again.

"It's not just dead," Romi whispered. "It's like… the… echo… of something that used to exist. Until time was sucked out of it."

"How did you come up with that?" Neville asked.

"I eavesdrop on teachers and parents," answered Romi.

A gust of wind whipped through the grove and the frog-tadpole flipped over closer to them. Romi and Neville jumped back.

"What do we do with it?" Neville asked.

"I dunno – but don't touch it," Romi said. There was a howl on the wind, and Neville grabbed Romi's arm.

"Can we go now, please," he said, sounding terrified. Romi pulled out her wand, and placed it in front of the frog.

"What are you going to do?" Neville asked.

"If someone touches it, it'll be bad," said Romi, "even Severus doesn't touch the birds."

"Still the same question, what are you going to do with it?" Neville asked.

Romi thought very hard. If only she knew a spell that would cause it to light on fire.

As soon as she thought it, her wand let off a bang like a shotgun, and the frog-tadpole caught fire rapidly and was flung off the cliff.

"Wow," Neville said after a moment. "How'd you do that?"

Romi stared at the place where the frog-tadpole had disappeared, and then at her wand and gave a shrug.

A gust of wind blew through the area, and there was the sound of a twig breaking. Romi and Neville jumped and looked behind them.

"_Lumos_," Romi said and a million little lights came into being, lighting up the little grove. There was no one around.

"Can we go now?" Neville asked.

Romi nodded and got up. They walked slowly to the edge of the grove, Romi kept her wand out. Just as they were leaving, Romi looked back and said "_Nox_."

All the lights dropped out of the air, and shot one last burst of light into the clearing. On the last one, Romi thought she saw someone, which looked like a woman, standing on the edge of the grove, watching the lake.

"Come on, Romi," Neville said, and he tugged on her arm again. Romi turned and the two of them ran full out to castle, up the stairs, into the entrance hall, and up all the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

They arrived, bizarrely, just at the same time, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger came flying down the corridor to the Portrait hole. They looked like they had just run through the whole school to get there.

"What happened to you two?" Ron asked, out of breath, looking Romi and Neville up and down.

"Could ask the same question," Romi replied bitterly.

"Where on earth have you all been?" the Fat Lady asked in astonishment.

"Never mind all that!" Harry Potter said, panicky. "Pig snout – Pig snout!"

The Fat Lady swung forward and the five tumbled into the common room.

The fire was crackly merely and they all stumbled into armchairs.

They all sat there a moment. Harry looked up at Romi and Neville.

Romi spoke first. "You looked like you had a good duel."

"He didn't show," Ron said bitterly.

"Not surprised," answered Romi and she stood up. "So what were you running from?"

"Three-Headed dog," Ron answered. "You?"

"Giant Squid," replied Romi. "Good night." She said finally and walked towards her dormitory. She heard Neville get up and walk away to the boys' dorm. Ron, Harry and Hermione must have continued to talk for a little while, because Hermione didn't come back into their dorm until after Romi was in bed.

Romi sat there staring at the ceiling of her four-poster bed a long time before she fell asleep, wondering about that frog and the giant squid.

She didn't realise that this wouldn't be the last night that she would be kept up thinking about the Giant Squid, and his gift to them.


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween

– Chapter Ten –

_Halloween_

The next morning, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Romi made a sleepy entrance to the Great Hall. She caught the look on Draco's face; complete astonishment that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were still at school.

Neville didn't really talk about the incident at the lake, though it took up most of Romi's mind for the next week or two. She even managed to get around Severus when she went to visit him to take a look at his glass container. She had suspected that the birds that Romi and Draco had found in the summer were there, but when she looked, all she saw was a long sharp looking knife and two ceramic containers.

The weeks slipped past before Romi even noticed. She had been out twice with Neville to the cliff, and once alone specifically to search for something. But even when Neville thought he saw a plant that was slightly grey, it just turned out to be normally dead.

Soon October had slipped past, and Romi had all but forgotten the Giant Squid. There were so many other things with homework and classes to think about. And Neville needed all the help he could get. Romi spent most of her studying time trying to teach him, which proved a very effective way of memorizing things.

Neville was smart, at least Romi believed so, he just didn't have any faith in himself – not to mention a terrible memory.

By the time Halloween had rolled in, Romi had become in the habit of whispering the password to Neville every time they parted no matter reason. She'd also spent more time showing him how to hold his wand than she had sleeping.

When Halloween morning dawned, they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin through the castle. They were all in good spirits when they arrived in Charms that morning and received the good news that they were going to start making things fly. Everyone had been excited since Professor Flitwick sent Trevor flying across the room in their first week. Romi was intrigued, but had her doubts. Not that she didn't have the skill, but that her wand was a very peculiar one. It hadn't caused anything drastic yet, but it did have a tendency to do very strange things when asked to normal things. For example, she'd been practising her transfiguration out by the cliff, and instead of turning a match into a needle, she'd caused all the leaves to fall off the trees in one fell swoop.

Neville beside her was looking excited though, and when they were paired off to try making a feather float, Romi let Neville have the first try.

Romi looked around the room as Professor Flitwick explained the words '_Wingardium Leviosa_' and the potential side effects of saying them wrong. Romi expected to see Ron and Harry together, always the dream team, but to her surprise, Professor Flitwick had paired Harry with Seamus Finnegan, and Ron with Hermione Granger – neither of these two looked pleased about this.

Charms was a great class, as people could be as loud as they want, and soon the room was filled with shouts of 'Wingardium Leviosa!' to little effect.

Neville was trying hard, and flicking his wrist. Romi grabbed his hand, adjusted his grip for the millionth time and let it go without saying a word.

As Neville continued to try, the sounds of another conversation drifted back to Romi.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione Granger said with a snap. "It's Wing –_gar_ – dium Levi – _o_ – sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Romi looked behind her to see Hermione roll up her sleeves, determined.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather they were working on rose off the desk and hovered about four feet in the air. Hermione looked very smug.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Neville tried for most of the class, every five minutes or so with Romi adjusting his grip, until the class finally ended.

Neville and Romi filed out of the class with Ron and Harry just in front of them. Ron was in a very bad mood; it could almost be felt just by being near him.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron was saying to Harry. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone whacked into Romi and then Harry. Romi watched a bushy head disappeared into the crowd.

"I think she heard you," Harry said softly.

"I think the whole corridor heard you," Romi said off-hand.

"Screw off, Black," Ron said turning around. "No one likes you either."

"I know," Romi answered. "But I try to make you hate me. It's fun."

"You know, what's your problem?" Harry said as they made it to the Great Hall. It was full of wonderful smells, and people that were pouring into it.

"Excuse me?" Romi asked, looking to Harry.

"What's your problem? All we ever hear from you is snide remarks, and a lot of hate talk – if you hate us so much, why do you hang around us?" Harry demanded.

"Me hang around you?" Romi said dangerously feeling her angry build beneath her.

"Yeah, you're always around, tagging on the edges, telling us how much you hate us," Harry said angrily. "Yet, I never see you do anything but be miserable and all about yourself. I think you're just lonely because you're not wanted in Slytherin – and what? You think being mean will prove yourself to them? Cause you're being just a mean and pigheaded as they ever are, and they still don't want you."

Romi was fuming, but couldn't respond to him. She turned on her heel and ran away furious, leaving Neville behind with them.

She didn't know which way she was turning, or where to go, just that she needed to be away from people. She turned into a first floor girl's bathroom, slamming the door open.

She gave a scream of rage before smacking her book bag off the floor. There was a little squeaking hiccup sound that caught Romi's attention. She looked at the stalls, and saw that one was half-open, and Hermione Granger was looking out. She had tears in her eyes.

There was a long moment. Hermione obviously thought that Romi was about to let her anger out on her, and something dreadful might happen. But Romi took a moment and then smiled.

"Sorry," she said, "is this you're letting-off steam place?"

Hermione opened the door, and quickly wiped the tears off her face.

"Who are you angry at?" she asked quietly. Romi gave a ticked off huff just at the memory.

"Harry Potter," she grumbled, leaning against the sink. "You?"

"His friend… Ron Weasley," Hermione answered. "He just said…"

"They are both dicks, don't take anything they say," Romi said quickly. Hermione actually gave her a little smile.

"They are right of course," Hermione said with a sniffle. "Who are actually friends with me?"

Romi didn't answer. She wasn't about to say that they were friends, because Hermione annoyed the hell out of her. The door opened again, and Hermione turned away, brushing fresh tears out of her eyes.

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the other two girls in their dorm came in. They looked at the scene before them; quickly did their business and left again. There was a rumbling beneath them, and Romi thought that the feast had started.

Romi turned the water on and washed her face. Then stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if what Harry said was true.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked, after a long moment.

"What?" Romi asked.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked. "Harry – that made you so angry?"

"Oh, just… things," replied Romi. "Probably true things."

There was silence aside from the running water.

"You should take your own advice," Hermione said, "don't let it bother you."

Romi nodded and then looked at her. "He basically said, I don't belong in Gryffindor…"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "You're smart, determined, resourceful, you look out for others, especially Neville Longbottom. You're brave and don't take anything from people – it sounds like you belong in Gryffindor. Except, of course, you're not letting yourself belong."

"What?" Romi said after a moment.

"You're driving everyone away because your ashamed to be in Gryffindor – though I'm not sure why," Hermione answered.

Romi stared at her. "You look like your feeling better," she said finally. Hermione gave a small watery laugh.

"I'm best at telling people who they are and what they do, so much so that I annoy everyone to tears – isn't that right?" Hermione said a couple tears leaking out.

"No," Romi answered. "You try too hard to make people like you, but your obsessive compulsive and have to make things work perfectly. Also Ron annoys you."

"Got that last bit right, at least," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Exactly," Romi said. "You know we should team up. I'm certain with your brains and my frankness we could tell them what we really think."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she said. Romi nodded in reply. She looked down at the running water in the sink and turned it off. The castle was silent after that.

"Do… do you want to go to the feast?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Romi said, and she turned around bending down to pick up her school bag. It was then that she froze solid.

There was a loud bang and a click at the bathroom door.

Romi stared at the feet in front of her. They were enormous, very ugly, and very dirty. They matched the legs they were attached to, which matched the torso and the head of the twelve-foot tall mountain troll that was staring down at them.

Romi briefly wondered how that Troll had managed to even get in the bathroom when it had got over its shock of seeing them and raised its club up high above its head.

Hermione shrieked and Romi had to jump and roll out of the way as the club came soaring down to the spot where she had just been. Then it turned and took a step towards Hermione.

Romi's wand had fallen out of her pocket in the jump and she scrambled for it, when all of a sudden the doors to the bathroom burst open again and Harry and Ron appeared.

"Confuse it!" Harry shouted, and he picked up a piece of wooden debris from the stall that had been there, and chucked it at the Troll. Ron did too, grabbed whatever he could get his hands on.

The yell had got the Troll's attention and it turned around to Harry. It contemplated for a moment and then took a step forward.

"Oi! Pea-brain," Ron yelled and hit it on the head with a metal pipe. The Troll looked to him. Romi got up and aimed her wand, and sent a stinging spell towards its ear.

It howled with agony when the spell hit its ear and swung its club around wildly. Romi dodged the club, but the Troll's other long arm whacked her in the back and sent her head long into the wall.

She felt dizzy and disoriented. The Troll shook its head in angry. Harry appeared at her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly. Romi put a hand to her head but managed to nod. He gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and then looked back to the troll. It had found Hermione again.

"Move Hermione!" Ron yelled, but she just stood there petrified.

It was then that Harry did something very brave and very stupid. He took a running leap and managed to fasten his arms around the Troll's neck. What he had planned to do, Romi wasn't sure, but Harry's wand had been driven into the Troll's right nostril. The Troll howled in pain and flung its arms around the bathroom destroying the wooden stalls, and breaking the pipes; there was a good inch of water everywhere now.

"Ron, do something!" Harry shouted.

"What?!" Ron asked, pulling out his wand.

"Feather," Romi mumbled. Ron looked to her like she was nuts, but then something dawned on him and he pointed his wand at the Troll.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he cried.

The Trolls enormous club flew out of its hands high into the air, turned over slowly and thudded on the Troll's head. It swayed on the spot slightly and toppled over.

The only sound for a moment was the spraying water of a broken pipe.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked finally.

"Just knocked out, I think," Harry answered. He had made it to his feet and walked over to the Troll, relieving it of his wand.

Harry wiped the grey globs off his wand onto the Troll's clothes, and then walked over to Romi and bent down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her concerned.

"My head hurts," murmured Romi in response. Harry dug out a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it against her head. She noticed as he adjusted it that there was blood on it.

There was a slam and rushing footsteps. A moment later Severus ran into the room, followed by Professors McGonagall and Quirrell. Severus took one look at the Troll, then at Romi and went straight to her. She noticed only that he was limping before he took the handkerchief out of Harry's hands unceremoniously and looked at Romi's head wound.

"Oh my goodness!" Professor McGonagall stuttered, then her eyes landed on Harry and Ron. "Explain yourselves!"

"Well…" Ron started.

"Professor, they were looking for me," Hermione said suddenly. All eyes turned to her.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said weakly.

"I went looking for the Troll," Hermione stuttered, "I – I thought I could handle it on my own. You know, because I've read about them."

Romi was actually impressed, Hermione Granger; telling a downright lie to a teacher.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone, it was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"And Miss Black? What's your excuse?"

"I was going to the bathroom," Romi murmured. "Everyone took me by surprise."

"Well – in that case…" said Professor McGonagall staring at the four of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to the Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses."

Hermione left quickly.

"You, Miss Black, I suggest that you see Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing," Professor McGonagall said. "Severus, would you take her please?"

Severus nodded curtly, and took her by the arm and helped her to stand. She leaned against him as he took out down the hallway.

"Please tell me that you didn't go looking for the troll, Romi," Severus said, sounding weary.

"No," Romi answered. "I didn't. I went to the bathroom because I fought with Harry, and I was mad. It found me there."

"I'm sorry," Severus said as they made it to the Hospital Wing.

"For what?" Romi asked, looking up to him.

"That things aren't turning out like you hoped," he said. "Come on."

Madam Pomfrey took a look at her head, and declared that it would just be a bad bump, no concussion. So she cleaned Romi up, gave her a bit of pain medication and sent her up with Severus to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Be careful," Severus said, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I don't want that kind of fear again, I honestly thought you might have died," he said seriously, looking at her in the face.

"I promise," Romi answered and she went through the portrait hole.

The Gryffindors in the tower were already knee deep in the delicious food around them. Romi wasn't sure what to do, but Neville came hurrying up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Harry told me."

"I'm fine, thanks, Neville," Romi answered with a smile. A second later and Harry appeared at her shoulder. He held out a plate of food, and beyond him Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table with three seats still left at it.

Romi looked at the plate of food. She could, of course, have refused it; she had argued so much with Harry that it would have been easy. It would be easy to just stay lonely with only Neville in Gryffindor; saying what she pleased about them. But when she looked at him and he actually smiled back, Romi took the plate from him.

"Thank you," she said, and followed him and Neville to the table with Ron and Hermione.

And just for a second when they all sat in exhausted silence, just making their way through the food, Romi truly felt like she was part of, and should be part of, Gryffindor.


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch

– Chapter Eleven –

_Quidditch_

"If the subtle different between the match and the needle is realised, and it is understood – the essential differences, not the similarities. Then you are focusing the magic on making the differences change and… Romi, are you listening?"

Romi looked up. Neville sat cross-legged beside her on the rock by the lake. He was bundled up against the wind that was blowing off the lake. His scarf was wound tight over his face that his whole speech at been mumbled. His Transfiguration textbook was lying open in his lap.

Romi, on the other hand, had been lying on her stomach, in nothing warmer than a sweater, staring down at the water beneath her.

"What?" she said.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked, "You've been very spacey lately."

"Yeah," Romi looked back at the lake. "I'm just thinking about it – does it look sick to you?"

Neville looked over the edge of the rock, shuffled a bit closer to land and then looked back at Romi.

"It looks like water," Neville answered blandly.

Romi nodded, "okay. What were you saying?"

Neville repeated himself and then looked up at Romi. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Romi answered. "Now tell me what the biggest difference is?"

Neville thought for a moment. "One is made of wood, the other metal?"

"Okay – so change the wood to metal," Romi answered.

Neville paused, staring at his textbook. "How?" he said finally.

"Well," Romi said, looking back down to the lake. "Everything is connected, even if they are different, there is something that links them together. Metal is an alloy from rock. Wood is from a tree. They are both formed naturally in the earth, so that's there connection."

"So remember the connection, and the difference and it will change into a needle?" Neville asked.

"Should do," Romi answered. She looked at him, her head resting on one hand, "also has to do with Magic – and that can't be explained."

Neville sighed and closed his textbook. "I'm never going to get this," he mumbled.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't going to think like that," Romi said off-handed. She was watching the lake again.

"Why are you so obsessed with that lake?" Neville asked.

"It reminds me of something," Romi answered. She sat up and dusted the dirt off of her sweater.

"It's getting close to dinner, we should head in now," Neville said. He gathered his things and stood up, with a great big shiver.

"Okay," Romi answered. She checked to make sure her wand was in her pocket and got to her feet.

They made their way out of the grove together, discussing Transfiguration until they made it too the Great Hall.

But when they arrived in the castle, the topic of conversation among the first years was much more interesting than class.

The Quidditch season had begun now that it was November, and they were all looking forward to the first game; Gryffindor against Slytherin. Gryffindor won they would move up to second place in the house championship.

It was a little known secret that Harry was playing Seeker for the Gryffindor team, but as the match came closer it was a secret that spread fast. Romi had heard countless people wishing him good luck, and an equal amount of people comforting him by saying they would have a mattress for him to land on.

It was still strange, coming to dinner, because Harry, Ron and Hermione had saved both Romi and Neville seats. They had genuinely wanted to sit and spend time with them. Romi wasn't very used to this, after spending so much time hating Harry with a fierce passion, but it was kind of nice and they never mentioned the past.

Romi still spent most of her time with Neville, but it was nice to have someone else to do homework with, and with Hermione around, she always made sure that everything was correct.

The day of the Quidditch match drew nearer, and it was Friday night that the taunts and cheers built to a peak. Romi hadn't spoken to Draco since the first day they had flying lessons, but he seemed to be leading the barrage against Harry.

Romi had come up with the perfect way to annoy Draco, and she was just waiting for her moment. It came on Saturday morning when, as Romi was arriving for a late breakfast, Harry was just on his way out with the rest of the Gryffindor Team, and Draco had come from the dungeons.

"We'll all be looking out for when you fall off your broom, Potter!" Draco called. Crabbe and Goyle who were with them, chuckled stupidly.

Harry looked a little green, and couldn't even muster up a response. Romi stepped in. She ignored Draco completely, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You'll be great," she said with a smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Romi," Harry said smiling back to her, and she turned to make her way into the Great Hall.

She caught Draco's expression before he was out of sight. It was a combination of jealousy, disgust and complete astonishment, Romi couldn't help grinning widely as she went to sit with Ron, Hermione and Neville.

In ten minutes, the school was getting up and ready, excited and jumpy. Romi was equally eager and was nearly bouncing as she walked with Neville out to the stands.

The rest of her group were wearing long scarves, hats and mittens, shuddering to keep out of the November winds.

"How can you wear that?" Ron asked after a moment, "You must be freezing."

"No, not really," Romi answered. "It's what, only minus three degrees? It would be minus twenty by now at home."

They arrived at the Quidditch pitch and climbed to a spot right at the very top. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were already there. They had created a banner that read _Potter for President_ and Dean had drawn a very realistic Gryffindor lion beneath it. Hermione charmed the paint to make it flash different colours.

"Wow," said Neville, leaning down over the railing to look at the poster, "you guys did a great job."

Seamus, Dean and Hermione grinned. Seamus and Dean said nothing about Romi coming to sit with them. After Ron and Harry had befriended her, the other Gryffindors didn't seem to care so much that she was there.

She settled on a cold seat between Neville and Hermione, watching the field beneath them waiting for the match to begin. Madam Hooch, who was refereeing, came out onto the field.

From one end of the stadium a team clad in green appeared to much cheering from the Slytherin section. Romi looked over there; she could see Draco sitting there with his friends. She cast her eyes to where the teachers were sitting. Romi caught Severus' eye, and he smiled at her.

The Gryffindor team in red came out and the teams assembled by Madam Hooch. After a moment, the captains walked forward and shook hands.

"Mount your brooms, please!" Madam Hooch said, her voice carrying magically over the booming of the crowd.

Each team member climbed on their brooms and prepared themselves for the whistle to go. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast, and fifteen brooms shot into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Lee Jordan, a friend of Ron's family, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. He was a tall boy with long dreadlocks and look of mischief in his eyes.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, Slytherin has taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like a eagle up there – he's going to sc – no, stopped by an excellent move by the Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor takes the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speedingBludger – the goal posts are ahead – come on, now Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Cheers from the Gryffindor rose in the air, and weren't even drowned out by the moan from the Slytherins. Romi was sitting on the edge of her chair, watching with wide eyes the match beneath her.

"Budge up there, move along," came a voice from behind them. Romi turned to look, and she saw, Hagrid, the Gameskeeper making his way towards Ron and Hermione.

Hermione squeezed a bit closer to Romi to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars round his neck, "but it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet?"

"Nope," Romi answered. "Harry's just been floating around up there."

Hagrid looked taken aback. "When did you lot start hanging out?"

"Since Romi got a concussion from a mountain troll Harry and I locked in the bathroom," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"You got a concussion?" Neville asked, worried on Romi's other side.

Romi looked at Ron, completely unimpressed. "You _locked _it in the bathroom?"

Ron looked extremely uncomfortable and started going red. Hagrid started to laugh heartily.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, because he was too busy looking over his shoulder for the gold streak.

The little dot that was Harry dived downwards after the streak of gold. The Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, had seen it too. Neck to neck they hurtled towards the Snitch. Everything else in the game had stopped. Hermione was nearly standing off of the chair; she was so far on the edge of her seat. Romi couldn't help but hold her breath.

Then suddenly, a green streak shot towards the Seekers, and slammed straight into Harry, nearly knocking him straight off his broom.

"FOUL!" screamed Hagrid beside them.

Marcus Flint, a Chaser and Slytherin team captain had purposely rammed himself into Harry.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and awarded Gryffindor a penalty shot. In the confusion, the Snitch had disappeared.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" yelled Dean.

"This isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him, "you can't send people off in Quidditch – and what's a red card?"

"Dean's righ'!" Hagrid said, fiercely. "He could'a knocked Harry ou' of the air!"

Even Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan, I'm warning you!"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Romi watched Harry fly around in the air. The only thing she didn't like about watching Quidditch when she knew the players was that she got a little too anxious for them.

A bludger came shooting Harry's way, he jerked away.

"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking Professor – Slytherin scored – oh no…"

Romi tuned out the commentary, she was watching Harry; he'd jerked away from the bludger, but his broomstick was still moving erratically.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Romi asked. Everyone else in her vicinity looked up to him.

"It looks like…" Hermione trailed off.

"It looks like he's lost control of his broom…" Romi said aghast, "but he can't have…"

Slowly, all over the stadium, people started to notice that Harry's broom was going crazy. It had started to roll over and over, only just managing to hold on.

The broom gave a wild jerk and Harry swung off, dangling from it with one hand. There was screams and gasps all over the stands.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking.

"That's a spell," Romi said, and she got up quickly, leaning over the side of the railing, looking around. "Someone is jinxing his broom!"

Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking at Harry, she was scanning the crowd. "That has to be a powerful jinx," Hermione said, "no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced.

"I knew it!" Hermione gasped, "Snape – look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars, but Romi took them from him and looked over to her godfather. He was sitting staring up at Harry, chanting.

"What should we do?" Ron asked panicky.

"Leave it too me!" Hermione said and she disappeared, heading straight for Severus.

Romi stared at him for a moment longer, she couldn't processes that Severus was jinxing Harry's broom, trying to kill him. Severus was muttering fast, his face was pale. Romi paused.

Severus was pale, there was a panicky look in his eyes, and his knuckles were gripping the seat he was sitting on.

Romi took the binoculars off.

"It's not him," she murmured, and then squinted at the teachers again. Her eyes fell next to Severus.

"What do you mean it's not him?" Ron said incredulously. Romi didn't answer, she dropped the binoculars in Neville's lap and jumped out of her seat. She ran as fast as the crowd would let her to get to the teachers.

Hermione was ahead of her; she had reached Severus, unnoticed. Half a second later, Romi was in the front row. She grabbed Professor Quirrell's robe, and yanked him around to look at her.

"Professor!" she exclaimed out of breath. Professor Quirrell said nothing, but there was an angry sneer that covered his face. Romi opened her mouth to speak again, but there was a shout of "Fire!"

Someone knocked into her and she lost her grip on Professor Quirrell's robes. She was knocked into the railing, but managed to stay up right. She looked around. Hermione had set a little blaze to Severus' cloak, and in the confusion he'd stopped chanting and there was a great flurry of movement of people getting out of the way.

Romi looked back to where Professor Quirrell had been standing. He'd disappeared, and was nowhere to be seen.

Romi looked to the sky again, Harry had clambered back onto his broom to a great cheer. Romi made her way back to her seat slowly. Just as she made it there, she looked up and saw that Harry was speeding towards the ground. When all of a sudden, he clamped his hand over his mouth as though he was about to be sick.

"What's happening?" Neville said squinting into the air.

Harry hit the pitch on all fours, heaved for a moment and something gold fell into his hands.

"He's got it," Romi said incredulously. And they could just hear Harry calling out. Slowly, cheering started to begin in the Gryffindor section when people noticed what happened, but for the most part, the game ended in complete confusion.

Gryffindor had won with hundred and seventy points to sixty. There was a celebration in the Gryffindor Tower, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had elected to stay and have a cup of tea with Hagrid.

Romi and Neville walked back to the castle by themselves, talking lightly about the game.

It was Neville that stopped and stared at the lake.

"What is it?" Romi asked.

"I dunno," Neville said. "I've just got into the habit of looking at it every time I walk by, and I think your right."

"I am?" Romi said confused.

"It looks grey," Neville said, cocking his head to the side. Romi looked at it. The wind swept through the ground, and actually made Romi shiver.

"It's like the forest," Romi murmured. "That's where I've seen it before."

Neville looked to the Forbidden Forest. "The forest looks normal," he answered.

"No, the forest at the Malfoy Manor," Romi said. "Before I wasn't sure, but it definitely looked like it was. Remember what I told you?" Neville thought it over for a moment.

"You had no idea what it was, except that Professor Snape said not to touch it, he took the birds with him, and that it was gone the next morning?" Neville summed up.

Romi watching him for a moment, and then to the lake, wondering if she should tell him about that experience she had in the middle of the night. Especially about the one where something large and dangerous was being moved out of the forest and far away.

"Yah, that's it really," Romi answered. She turned to walk into the castle. She wasn't quite ready to tell anyone about that yet.

Neville followed her in, glancing over his shoulder constantly.


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas

– Chapter Twelve –

_Christmas_

Romi and Neville spent less days outside by the lake as it was getting colder and colder by the day and Neville couldn't stand long study periods sitting on a cold rock.

Of course every time they were outside wasn't spent in studying, or going over homework. Neville and Romi had spent a few times searching around their little grove, and other parts of the lake to see if something unusual was there.

The most they had found was that the plants that were living in the water, were starting to die off, and turn grey.

"It has something to do with time," Romi told Neville. "I overheard Severus talking about it back in the summer."

"Why don't you just ask him?" Neville questioned.

"Because he'll tell me it's none of my business," Romi answered.

"Then at least time him what's happening out here," Neville suggested.

Romi was quiet. She wasn't sure why she didn't tell Severus, or any other teacher for that matter. But it didn't seem to be noticed by anyone else and Romi was beginning to wonder if she'd made it up in her mind.

As December approached, everyone had new things to think about, and her curiosity about the lake was pushed to the side with the approach of Christmas.

Everyone was swapping stories about what they were going to do for Christmas this year. A large group of students were going stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays, but many were going home to their families. Romi was part of that group, she had told Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville that she'd be going to her grandfather's place in Canada, and spent a great deal of time explaining the exact layout and wonderfulness of the ranch in the Northwest Territories.

The day when it first snowed, found all of them at breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was creating a list of everything she was going to take back and what she wanted to show her parents. Harry and Ron were talking about having Gryffindor Tower to themselves, and Neville was trying to remember everyone who was going to be at his Gran's Christmas dinner. Romi was just thinking happily that it would be herself, her parents and her grandparents when a large tawny owl landed in front of her.

It looked exhausted from flying through the blizzard and hooted dolefully at her, waving its leg. Romi untied the letter and read the address.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked, interrupting Ron's rant about sleeping in the common room on Christmas Eve.

"It's from my mum," Romi answered and she opened the letter.

_My Dear Romi_

_I am so sorry to have to write this to you, but your father and I are stuck in Bermuda. There has been a severe complication with this visit, work related, and we will be here for another three weeks at least. But this is not the reason I am writing. Your father and I wish you were here – Grandpa died. Yesterday, just before dawn. It was peaceful, he died in his sleep – and happily I am sure. Grandma is staying with friends for the Christmas holiday, and I do not want to burden her with people she has to host, as much as we are family. _

_Grandpa will be cremated, meaning they will burn his body, and we will be able to have his ashes. When Grandma is feeling up to it, we will be having a funeral, probably around the end of January. I have sent a letter to Severus, and Professor Dumbledore. I am sure that Severus will be able to bring you to Canada for the funeral. _

_I'm so sorry sweetie, but I cannot think of a solution to get you for Christmas this year – I have asked Aunt Narcissa and she said you should come to their house for the holidays. _

_Your father and I love you very much and we will be visit as soon as we possibly can. I know this situation is terrible, but sometimes life gets in the way of what should be, and what we want. I know Draco and Severus will be there for you over the break. _

_Mum_

Romi just stared at the letter. She didn't feel much of anything. She just stared at it. It didn't seem plausible.

"Are you alright, Romi?" Harry asked. Romi looked up to them, all of them were watching her worried. She paused for a moment and looked back down to the letter.

"Romi?" Neville asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My grandfather died," she said quietly.

"Oh, Romi, I'm so sorry," Hermione said immediately, looking extremely worried, her hand to her mouth. "You were close, weren't you?"

Romi nodded. Suddenly she wasn't hungry, and the smell of breakfast made her nauseous.

"Excuse me," she said quickly, and pushed her chair back. She walked quickly towards the exit of the Great Hall. But it was like the floor was made out of jelly and the walls were dipping in around her.

Just before she made it to the door, someone wearing black robes appeared in front of her, and them arms encompassed her.

The smell of cinnamon filled her nose, and Romi started to cry.

"Hush," murmured Severus, and he guided her out of the Great Hall.

Severus took her to his office, and sat with her for a very long time, just let her cry. Finally when she didn't seem to have any more in her, he conjured her a cup of hot chocolate and made her drink.

He dried her tears with his handkerchief, and smoothed her hair out of her eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

Romi thought for a moment. "Sad," she said finally, her eyes filling up again. Severus nodded.

"That will last a while," he said, "but it'll be alright. Remember all the good things about your grandfather? How he always chuckled to himself when he was alone? The way he always ate pie backwards?"

Romi nodded smiling, still crying slightly. "He used to take me to look at the stars every night in the summer when we visited. We'd sit on the porch and he'd make up constellations, and come up with stories for each of them."

Severus smiled. "Remember those things," he said. "He'd want you to remember the good times you had."

Romi nodded. "Where do you go when you die?" she asked, looking up to Severus. He would always have answers. Severus looked away from her and sighed.

"I don't know," he said. He smiled, "I've talked to a lot of ghosts – they say that when you die, you have a choice. Whether to stay as an echo, longing for the life that you once had, or to move on."

"Move on where?" Romi asked.

"Think of it like a closed door," explained Severus. "You can't know what's behind it until you open it. But you can't open it unless you go through it. No one can know here what it's like there because the door closes once you've walked through it."

Romi nodded trying to understand the metaphor.

"Lots of people think that it's a much better place. There are many religions – groups of people who believe in different values, and all of them have ideas on what might happen after death. Muggles have loads, because they don't have the proof that there is something after death. While we have ghosts to explain the choices."

Severus watched Romi for a moment. "Do you understand?"

Romi nodded though really she didn't have a very good grasp of what he was talking about. Severus smiled knowingly.

"I'll just say, I believe that your grandfather, wherever he is, is enjoying home cooked pie, having loads of cats, chuckling and watching over all of us."

Romi smiled, she didn't feel much like crying now.

"Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey and get a nice sleeping potion, then go curl up in bed with Zhi," Severus suggested.

"But I have class," Romi said.

Severus shook his head, "Not today," he said. "I'll come check on you later, alright?"

Romi nodded, and Severus got up, ready to accompany her to the Hospital Wing. Romi stopped at the door out of his office.

"I have to tell Professor McGonagall that I'm staying for Christmas," Romi said miserably. "Mum and Dad are in the Bermuda."

"The Malfoys will have you over for Christmas," Severus said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Romi shook her head, and looked down. "Draco won't want me there."

Severus' grip went tight. "Why not?" he asked.

"He doesn't want to be friends. Cause I'm in Gryffindor," Romi said. "I don't want to go there for Christmas."

"Hmm," said Severus, "I might have to talk with him. Why don't you think on it, before you tell Professor McGonagall? We'll figure something out."

Romi nodded and led the way out of the office.

Madam Pomfrey was more than accommodating and insisted that Romi stay in the Hospital Wing in one of the closed off beds. Severus said she may and he went to retrieve Zhi for her.

It seemed like almost no time had past before Severus returned with Zhi. She cuddled up close to Romi and went to sleep.

"Just relax," Severus said. "I'll come back later."

Romi nodded and lay back on the bed, staring into the ceiling. This Christmas wasn't going to be a very good one.

It was after classes that Severus appeared. Romi had slept most of the day, but had been up the last two hours, looking at Madam Pomfrey's medical books. She had lent them to Romi to keep her mind occupied; most of it was very interesting.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Did you know that the body could produce so many white blood cells that they can start attacking healthy tissue for something to do?" Romi asked staring at the page in front of her.

"I don't think they do it for kicks," Severus said, closing the book. Romi looked up to him. "How are you?"

"Alright," Romi answered. "I think."

"Have you thought about Christmas?" Severus asked. Romi looked away and shook her head. Severus nodded.

"There is a very terrified looking boy wanting to come in and see you, but he looked like he might have wet himself when I came alone, and started to run away," Severus said with a little smile.

"Neville," Romi said returning the grin. "He's scared of you."

"Hmm," said Severus, "why is that?"

"Cause you're always yelling and looking all creepy-like during potions," Romi answered.

"I look creepy during class?" Severus said with a smile.

"You didn't know that?" Romi asked incredulously.

Severus laughed, "of course I do. Potions isn't a class for the clumsy – that boy is going to seriously hurt himself one day, and I don't want it to be on my watch."

Romi nodded. "Is he still out there?" she asked.

"I will go," Severus said, "And I'll send Madam Pomfrey to go get him, wherever he's fainted. Are you going to be okay?"

Romi nodded.

"Alright, you'd best go back to your dormitory tonight, and back to regular school tomorrow. But if you need anything, just ask. The teachers know," Severus explained.

Romi nodded again and smiled. He gave her a kiss on the head and then swept out of the Hospital Wing. It was at least ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey found Neville and brought him in.

He looked very pale as he walked up to Romi.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Romi answered, and looked away. She didn't really want to talk about it.

"So, you can't go home for Christmas?" Neville asked. He looked like he was leading up to something.

"No," Romi answered. "I guess I'll stay here."

"Um…" Neville stalled.

"What is it, Neville?" Romi asked patiently.

"Do you want to come to my house for Christmas break?" he asked quickly. "It gets really crowded on Christmas Eve, there is like forty people, and we have to visit my parents on Christmas day, and it can be really loud and obnoxious and a little crazy, all my cousins are either ten years older than me, or ten years younger and it's easy to get lost – but the food is good, and everyone's always welcoming new people…" Neville trailed off and waited as though ready to accept Romi's judgemental refusal.

But all Romi could feel was a little bit of glow inside, and she smiled, hardly daring it to be true.

"Really?" she asked, quietly. "You'd want me to come for Christmas?"

"Yeah – I mean I'd have to double check with my gran, but she always loves to have people over, especially if I said you couldn't go home for Christmas," Neville said.

"I'd love too!" Romi squealed, hugging him. "Thank you, Neville!"

As the days to Christmas grew shorter, Romi wondered exactly why she was so happy now. She was of course, very sad, when she thought of her own family; her grandmother staying with friends, away from her only daughter and her parents away from their child. But she couldn't help but feel excited for Christmas with the Longbottoms. Neville had got a response almost immediately, saying that Romi must come.

She was excited to meet Neville's parents, and the rest of his intensely large family. He'd named off thirty-two that would be there for sure, all children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren of his gran, or his great-aunt and uncle.

The last day before Christmas Holidays began, the Great Hall was decorated beautifully with twelve huge Christmas trees and tinsel that hung down from the ceiling. The food was delicious, but most people were too anxious to make it home and so not much of it was eaten.

The next morning the students going home gathered with their luggage in the Entrance Hall and the Courtyard. Argus Filch was checking people's names off a list, and they were all sent down to Hogsmeade station on hundreds of horseless carriages. Neville and Romi rode with Hermione and two Hufflepuff girls whose names Romi couldn't remember.

The train was exactly the same as when they had left it in September, and they all boarded it, spirits high and with the feel of Christmas in the air.

Hermione spent half the trip doing her homework and trying to get Romi and Neville involved, but Neville was too busy explaining to Romi what traditions his family had for Christmas. As exciting as they all were, she couldn't help but notice, he never mentioned his parents on their Christmas Eve celebrations.

Lunch was from the trolley again and it was nearly dark when the train arrived in King's Cross Station. Hermione, Neville and Romi gathered up their things, Romi slinging Zhi over her shoulder, as she was too big now to fit inside her robes.

The platform was full of students. At the booth at the exit to the Muggle Station, there was a watch wizard, letting people through in twos and threes.

They joined the line and waited chatting excitedly about seeing their families again, and having all the Christmas dinners.

Hermione, Neville and Romi went through together and reappeared in a very busy station. It was clear that all the Muggles were doing their Christmas travelling too, and it was packed.

"There are my parents!" Hermione said waving through the crowd. A man and a woman who looked remarkably like Hermione waved back, and Hermione said a hurried goodbye to Neville and Romi before scurrying off to greet her parents.

"Where do we go, Neville?" Romi asked, looking around.

"There," Neville said, pointing to a severe looking woman, wearing a large feathered hat and a red handbag.

"That's your grandmother?" Romi asked.

Neville nodded. He checked his coat pocket for his toad and set off in the direction of the stern looking woman. Romi took a deep breath and started after him.

The woman didn't notice them for a moment, and then she saw her grandson and gave a small, acknowledging smile.

"There you are, Neville," she said, briskly, "I was starting to get worried. And you must be Romi." She said turning to her.

"Yes ma'am," Romi replied quickly.

"I'm so sorry to hear of your family's misfortune," she said, with a sweeter smile. "But I am very glad you could join us for Christmas. Let's go."

Neville's gran led them off the platforms, and searched for an empty room. Once she found one, she ushered Romi and Neville inside.

"Now, hold tight," she said, holding out both arms. Neville took one, and Romi followed his lead. There was a moment where they just stood there, in an empty room.

Then there was a great pop, and Romi was being squeezed through a tube without any air.

She was then standing on a snowy lane, looking at a very large three-floor cottage.

"We're just outside Frogmore," Neville said to her as his gran started striding to the house. He readjusted his bag to start carrying it to the house. "Lots of open space, but there is a small part of town that's completely magic."

"It's wonderful," Romi said with a grin and the two trudged up the path to the house. The house smelt like baking cookies, pumpkin pie and nutmeg. Romi just took a deep breath the moment she arrived and couldn't help but smile.

"Come in, come in, you two will catch a cold – and Neville you know how quickly you get sick!" She sounded almost annoyed when she said that, but a moment later she had taken their coats and ushered them into the living room.

Apparently, one of Gran's sons, and their family had already arrived. And she introduced her husband, Herbert, Neville's grandfather. Then there was Horace and Maggie, who looked like they were in their late fifties, and their three children, Grant, Greg and Georgina. They were in their late twenties, early thirties, Grant's wife, Melissa was apparently in the kitchen, and Greg's girlfriend, Eleanor was sitting very quietly by the fireplace. There was also Georgina's husband, Robert, and their two children, Heather, four and Herbert, two.

Romi had been introduced to them all, and by the time she learnt Herbert's name, she'd forgotten Neville's grandfather's name.

"You must be exhausted from your trip," Georgina said, jiggling Herbert on her hip. "Gran, you have anything to eat for these two? Sit! Traveling is such tiring work."

"So how was your first term, Neville?" Grant asked. "Up to crazy shenanigans?"

"Well-" Neville started.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Gran, "Neville's has been very diligent in his studies, he doesn't have time for that sort of riff-raff. He'll be just like his father."

"Hey Grant, remember that time when we raced to Hogsmeade in the middle of the night?" Greg asked with a laugh. "Went to meet up with Lucy Mill and Elisapee Yates."

Grant laughed, "yah and that didn't turn out for us very well at all."

"You bet it didn't," said a woman that could have only been Melissa, bringing her husband a cup of something hot.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said. "And no, of course nothing happened, but you have to admit, those secret passageways were incredibly fun."

Gran appeared with a plate of food for both Romi and Neville. "Come sit at the table dears," she said. "And then it's off to bed with you. George and Fanny will be here tomorrow bright and early."

"There's more?" Romi whispered. Neville nodded looking exhausted.

They followed Gran to the kitchen table, and settled into salmon sandwiches with milk.

"I've set up the extra bed in your room Neville, all the guest rooms are going to be taken up when the rest of the family gets here," Gran said to him. She turned to Romi; "there's a bathroom right next to his bedroom, top floor on the end. Neville will show you later."

Zhi adjusted herself on Romi's shoulders and started to climb down her front to sniff her salmon sandwiches.

The older people around them began to talk loudly while little Heather played with blocks on the floor. No one paid attention to Neville and Romi eating at the table.

"How many more people are coming?" Romi whispered to him. Neville stopping eating to bite his tongue and think.

"Well, there's Great Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid," Neville said. "And they have Lillian, Stefan, Harley and Ashton. All have wives, even Aunt Lillian, and Aunt Lillian and Aunt Sherry have Bradley. Who's like forty and still lives at home. Then Uncle Harley and Aunt Erica have Ethel, Eammon and Enid – and I think all their spouses are coming, and Eammon's little girl, Jessica. And then my Uncle George and Aunt Fanny – Uncle George is my father's oldest brother, and their son Fitzwilliam, with his wife Agnus and their baby girl Elliot." Neville counted again on his fingers, double-checking. "I think that's everyone…"

"And I thought my family was big, with my Father's four sisters," Romi mumbled, "but we never went to see them at Christmas time. Except Aunt Narcissa."

Neville nodded, "it is very confusing," he said. "Sometimes I can't get everyone straight."

Romi thought for a moment and then said slowly. "What about your parents? Aren't they coming?"

Neville looked away, down to his sandwich and then shook his head.

"Why?" Romi asked.

"They are in the Hospital," Neville mumbled.

"Oh," replied Romi unsure what to say to that. "Were they hurt?"

"Sort of," Neville answered. "Happened at the end of the war with You-Know-Who. Couple of Death Eaters, tortured them, cruciatus curse – they were aurors, you know. Amazing ones, powerful, strong and smart… and well, they just didn't recover."

"I'm sorry, Neville," Romi murmured.

"I don't even remember them," Neville answered. "I was only a year old…"

Romi didn't speak after that. She felt like she shouldn't have pushed him to tell her. He picked at his food now. Romi thought hard to say something that would diffuse the tension, but then Neville spoke.

"Gran takes me to see them on Christmas day," he said. "In St Mungo's… do you want to come?"

He looked up hopeful. Romi smiled and nodded.

"Alright you two!" Gran said appearing beside. "Off to bed with you. Christmas is only three days away! You'll need plenty of sleep."

"She's not kidding," Neville said looking deadly seriously.

Neville's room was on the top floor of the house, the farthest room from the stairs. Neville explained that it was his father's room growing up and Gran wanted him to stay in it.

There were five other rooms on this level, and Romi could only assume that the second level was also another set of six bedrooms. Peaking in on of the rooms on their floor, Romi could see three beds in it.

Neville's house was more like a comfy bed and breakfast hotel than a normal house.

Neville's room was fair-sized, but it looked squished with two beds at opposite sides of the room. In the middle was a desk, pushed up against the window. There was a wardrobe standing in the far corner, at the end of Neville's bed. His nightstand was littered with old newspapers and magazines. He had one picture pinned to his wall; it was of a young woman and man, holding a tiny baby. Romi assumed that this was a picture of him and his parents, before they were tortured into insanity.

"Well, here it is," said Neville dumping his stuff at the end of his bed. "Not much, but it'll do."

"It's awesome," Romi said, tossing her cat onto her bed and then crashing down next to her. "I could sleep for a week."

"I'd like to see you try," Neville answered.

He was, of course, right. Romi woke to the sounds of people entering the house. The clock on the wall said nine thirty am, and even though they were three floors up, the sound of people floated through.

Romi looked over to Neville's bed. It was empty, the covers strewn over the floors. Suddenly the door opened and Neville came in, dressed and brushing his teeth.

"Umcle Gormge amd Aumt Fammy arme hemre," he mumbled through the toothpaste.

"I'm up," Romi said. She got out of bed, grabbed and change of clothes. Neville left the room, closing the door and headed back to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later they were both heading downstairs. According to Neville, it being the 23rd, everyone would be arriving today and there would be a small Christmas dinner. Tomorrow they had a tradition of playing a giant snowball game outside while Gran and half the women cooked the most enormous Christmas meal ever. He described it as though he was part of a great community social gathering, rather than his family Christmas.

Neville was not wrong either. Romi met Uncle George, Aunt Fanny, Cousin Fitzwilliam, Cousin Agnus and Baby Elliot at ten o'clock in the morning. By four o'clock in the afternoon, Romi had encountered and hugged by more people than everyone else she knew combined.

Everyone was extremely friendly, and talkative. But Romi couldn't help but notice that she and Neville were the only ones who were of school age. All Neville's cousins were in their late twenties and early thirties, and his second cousins were all under five years old, without anyone in between.

So Romi found herself spending a lot of time with Neville; he showed her the grounds outside, the places he used to play when he was younger.

The two of them also got the job of minding the young children as the adults joked and laughed and drank together. One of Neville's uncles – Romi couldn't remember his name – actually brought out a fiddle and began to play before dinner.

Romi spent most of the night with Baby Elliot, who was four months old, in her arms, while Neville chased around Jessica, Heather and Herbert, the other babies. Romi couldn't help but laugh, because they were all faster than him, even when he was trying.

Dinner was a lasagne, and Romi wondered as they each had a piece on their plate, if it was made all at once or Gran had spent a week making it. But she didn't care when they all started to eat.

Neville's cousin Grant sat next to Romi, and he asked her about her mum and dad. Romi was glad to tell him what her father did, and he seemed equally as glad to entertain an eleven-year-old.

Neville sat next to Romi, but on his other side was his Great Uncle Algie, who spend a great deal of time telling his four children how he always knew that he'd be able to squeeze some kind of magic out of Neville.

Neville was very bright red through the whole of dinner, especially after dessert was served when Great Uncle Algie got it into his head that he should prove his wife and children that he did it, by re-enacting the event that caused Neville to bounce down the lawn.

Thankfully Gran called both Romi and Neville to come help in the kitchen and Neville escaped being dropped out a window again.

"I thought you two could help with the clean-up," Gran said. "A huge family like this can be a bit overwhelming for a new comer," she said with a smile at Romi. "Frank was always good with this," she said with a sigh, "whenever someone new was added to family, he made sure to make them comfortable. He learnt everyone's name, even the girlfriends and boyfriends that didn't stick around."

Gran went off into the living room still reminiscing about her son, leaving Neville and Romi to the wash.

"Sorry," Neville said, staring at the pile of dishes. "I know were not allowed to magic, so this might take a while."

"It's alright, really," Romi answered.

The party went on into the night, after they were finished the dishes, Romi and Neville joined again, to watch the adults dance, and nearly fell asleep on their chairs, until Georgina gathered up all the children and tucked them away in bed.

Christmas Eve dawned with the house smelling like roast beef and turkey. It was nearly noon this time when they got downstairs, and almost immediately, the older cousins packed everyone up in their snow clothes and brought them all outside. The Aunts stayed inside to help Gran, and the Uncles were all sitting playing chess with Neville's grandfather.

Romi couldn't remember the last time that she had so much fun at a Christmas party before. They had extensive snow forts built, and an incredible, and sneaky snowball fights. Neville had terrible aim, but Grant and Greg gave him plenty of opportunity to hit them, which improved his mood greatly.

They spent the entire afternoon outside, and at four ran inside to get dried off for Christmas dinner. Gran had laid an enormous table with so much food Romi wondered if it was at all possible to get a bit of everything and still have room on the plate. There was ham, roast beef, pork roast, lamb roast, three roasted turkeys, half a dozen roast ducks and even a roast goose. Potatoes of every kind of preparations littered the table, and vegetables of all sorts; carrots, cauliflower, squash, corn, peas, broccoli, pickles, salads, onions and peppers, cabbage, and turnips. Cranberry sauce, jelly, all kinds of gravy and pickled beetroots were also on the table. And in the middle was a mountain, a true mountain, of Yorkshire puddings.

"I wonder what dessert will look like," Romi said, staring at all the food in front of her.

"There will be probably just as much," Neville answered. "I know there is like forty people here, but Gran still cooks twice that much."

Dinner took two hours. Everyone was very jolly and cheerful. Crackers went off every ten minutes or so, revealing small creatures, proper hats and candy.

Dessert, as Romi had guessed, was everything imaginable. Cakes, pies, and puddings, followed by brownies, cookies, candy canes, hard candies and chocolates adorned the table. Romi wasn't even sure if she could manage to make it through all the dessert, but with a lot of effort she managed to eat a plateful.

The party had moved to the comfier seating of the living room, and once everyone had meandered from the table to the couches, gran removed the table with a wave of her wand.

For some reason, now that the table was gone, Romi saw the Christmas Tree in the corner. It was gigantic, and filled with ornaments, candles and tinsel. There were letters in the tree as well and Romi wondered briefly what they were for, but she was then surprised for Grant had walked over with a large present in his hand from under the tree and handed it to Romi.

She was completely taken aback, and didn't even know what to say to him.

"Of course, guests are the first to receive presents," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Romi said, shyly, blushing greatly as she took the present. It wasn't long before presents piled up in front of other people as well. Romi only had one present, but she didn't mind; she hadn't expected any.

It took a very long time for everyone to get presents, and they had all started unwrapping at different times.

Romi wasn't sure whether she should unwrap hers or not. Neville had three presents beside him already open; one was a compass which not only said which way was North, but told you where to go if you asked it too; another was a large comfy looking sweater, and the third was a thick book that was all about magical jungle plants. He was opening a set of pyjamas when he noticed that Romi was just watching everyone else.

"You can open that, you know," Neville said. "You don't have to wait until tomorrow."

Romi smiled and looked at the present in her lap. She carefully peeled the spellotape back from the wrapping and unfolded the paper.

Inside were two things. One was a box of chocolates, and the other was a textbook. It was a medical textbook, one for beginners. Romi looked at it surprised and looked over at Neville.

He had watched her open it.

"How did your Gran know that I am interested in anatomy?" Romi murmured to Neville. Neville leaned over and then shrugged at her.

"I didn't even know you were interested in it," he said.

"It's a passing fancy," Romi replied. But her question was answered a few moments later when Gran came over to her and smiled.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes, very much, thank you," Romi said earnestly.

"You're Godfather told me that you liked medicine," Gran said. "It's a very honourable career if you choose to be a Healer."

Romi smiled, unsure what to reply to that. But she knew now who had given Gran the idea. Severus would do something like that, and if Gran hadn't said it, Romi suspected that she would never have found out.

Presents were done soon afterwards, and Uncle Harley, so Neville said, brought out his fiddle again. Romi sat on one of the couches next to Neville, Zhi asleep in her arms, and herself falling asleep too, thinking that this was one of the best Christmases she'd ever experienced.


	13. Chapter 13: Whispers

– Chapter Thirteen –

_Whispers_

Christmas morning was very quiet when Romi woke up. It was still early, about eight o'clock in the morning. She was in her bed in Neville's house, with Neville snoring across the room. The house was completely quiet; Romi suspected that everyone was still asleep from the party last night.

Romi couldn't remember taking herself to bed, but she didn't dwell too long on it. At the foot of her bed was a tiny pile of presents. She looked at Neville, and then decided she would open them without waking him up.

The first was a set of fountain tip pens from the Malfoys. They were to match the gift they gave her for her birthday. Her parents sent her a set of new novels to read, and a beautiful shell with carved words on them. She didn't understand what they were, but suspected that they were magic in a different language. The note that came with it said that it was a charm of protection from whatever the wearer fears most. Romi held it up, watching it twirl as it hung from the chain. She then slipped it over her neck and tucked it into her shirt.

There was a large box of sweets sent from Ron, Harry and Hermione. Lastly there was an instrument from Severus. It was called a thumb piano, and it had little bars of metal that when flicked by your thumb created a soft music. Romi sat trying to play a few songs on the instrument for a good ten minutes before she ended up waking Neville.

He wasn't bothered though, and took a look at her presents.

They went downstairs at ten-thirty and had a late breakfast. Most of the aunts and uncles were still asleep, but there was a few that were up and getting ready to leave – everyone had the in-laws to go to for Christmas Day dinner.

By two o'clock the last family was out the door, and it was just Gran, Grandfather, Neville and Romi. The silence that filled the house was both welcoming and a bit creepy.

It was relaxing to not have so many people around, no matter how fun it had been. Neville seemed as equally relieved that everyone had gone home.

Gran cleaned up after the lunch that she had made and then she went to get her hat.

"Are you ready, Neville?" she asked primly.

"One minute," Neville said, and he ran upstairs. A moment later he returned with a small present in his hand. "Can Romi come too?"

"Of course," Gran said. "We'll be back soon dear," she said to Herbert, who jerked awake in his chair.

"Good, good," he said and then fell asleep again.

Romi got her coat and followed Neville and Gran out of the house. They went to the place where they had landed upon arrival and Gran held out her arms again. Neville and Romi took one each, and one suction trip later they were in the snowy streets of downtown London.

Gran walked briskly through the empty streets until they reached an old rundown looking building. It seemed to have been empty for years. An old window display of a broken mannequin doll head with a tiara on it was the only thing remotely interesting.

Gran walked straight up to it and leaned forward. She whispered something, and the mannequin gave a slight nod.

"Come along now," she said, looking over her shoulder.

She walked straight through the glass window and disappeared. Neville followed her, not even fazed by it. Romi hesitated for a moment but then scurried in, hoping the doorway was still open.

She was stunned by dazzling white light from the interior of the Hospital. The waiting area was full of people with strange afflictions, but Romi didn't have time to look at Gran was already striding away to the welcome witch.

There was a small line and Romi had the chance to look around the hospital. There was a directory, which separated the wards and floors according to illness.

ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS…ground floor

_Cauldron explosions, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc. _

CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES….first floor

_Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc. _

MAGICAL BUGS…..second floor

_Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing _

_sickness, scrofungulus, etc. _

POTION AND PLANT POSIONING…third floor

_Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable gigging, etc. _

SPELL DAMAGE…..fourth floor

_Unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly applied charms, etc. _

VISITORS' TEAROOM/HOSPITAL SHOP….fifth floor

IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOME WITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.

Gran walked up to the welcome witch and said;

"I would like to see my son and daughter-in-law. Frank and Alice Longbottom, Fourth Floor Janus Thickey Ward, please," Gran said with gusto.

"All right ma'am," the welcome witch said. She looked at her papers for a moment and then smiled at Gran. "They are emitting visitors, you may go straight up."

"Thank you," Gran said and she turned on her heel. Neville hurried after her, Romi close behind. She watched her friend; he was very quiet and looking straight down at his shoes.

They followed Gran through the hallways towards the stairs. They passed up them in silence, and Romi read the floor numbers carefully. They finally reached the fourth floor, and Gran led the way in.

The hallways looked like a school Romi had visited a long time ago, it was empty of comforting things, the floors were shiny and the walls white. It smelt like lemon cleaner, sanitizer and something else that Romi couldn't put her finger on. Gran took a few steps and then paused at a door. She rapped it sharply.

A young female Healer appeared, she was very cheerful, and let them in immediately. Inside looked like they were for long-term residents. There were pictures on the walls and personal items on their bedside tables.

"Curtains, please," Gran requested briskly and walked straight to the end of the ward. Four of the beds were filled here. One was with a woman who had a very shaggy head, who barked at the three of them as they past. In another corner of the room, there was a man, standing beside his bed with his face to the wall, muttering and twisting his hands. When he looked back at them, he jumped; looked terrified, and shuffled closer to the wall.

The two beds at the end were occupied as well, and seemed to be the ones they were heading, for the Healer pulled out flowery curtains and placed them appropriately to give the Longbottoms privacy.

Neville's mum was sitting up in bed, humming to herself with a faint sad smile on her face. She looked thin and wane, her hair white and wispy on the top of her head. Neville's father was sitting hunched over on his bed, madly writing away on a piece of paper that was so full of scribbles that it was black.

"Good morning, Alice. Good morning, Frank," Gran said cheerfully, giving Alice a kiss on the head. She didn't acknowledge it. Gran went to Frank and did the same.

"Must… write… important…" Frank murmured, but didn't respond to his mother.

"Happy Christmas to you both," Gran said, settling down in a chair between them, "I brought Neville today. He's back for the Christmas Holidays, from school. He's doing well at Hogwarts, though perhaps not to the extent that you did, dear," she added to Frank. "Sit down, loves," she said to Romi and Neville.

Neville took a seat by his mother, and Romi followed him. Romi felt very awkward, but not because she felt she shouldn't be there, but she didn't know what to do or say.

"Neville's friend joined us today," Gran continued. She took out her knitting and just starting to ramble. "Her name's Romi, very nice girl, she couldn't make it home for Christmas – her parents live in Canada – so we had her for Christmas. Baby Elliot really liked her. You remember Greg? Well, he has proposed to his girlfriend, Eleanor – just yesterday morning, it was very romantic…"

"How are you, mum?" Neville asked. "Feeling okay?"

Alice stopped humming and cocked her head to the side. Then got up off the bed and tottered over to where the Healer was.

Neville watched her go, and sighed.

"Is it always like this?" Romi whispered.

"Yeah," Neville answered. "For as long as I can remember."

"I'm sorry," murmured Romi, and she squeezed his hand. Alice came tottering back, shuffling her feet on the floor and made a motion with her hand toward Neville.

Neville stood up and held out a hand. Alice dropped a candy wrapper in it, and smiled dreamily.

"Thank you, mum," Neville said sitting back down and putting the wrapper in his pocket. Alice climbed back down on the bed, and started to cry silently, hiding her face in the pillow.

Romi looked up to Frank. He was still muttering, pushing the quill into the parchment, even though he had long run out of ink.

Neville continued to talk to his mum, even though she wasn't or couldn't listen. Gran was knitting, telling the two of them everything that had happened since she'd seen them last.

Romi got up quietly and walked to Frank's side. The paper was blackened to the edges, and even as Romi squinted, she couldn't make out any letters. But Frank was murmuring under his breath, and Romi bent down to listen to him.

"Black… white… sword… lake… time," he mumbled. "Bottom… must… write… important… they… must… know… sword… time… must… write… black… lake… white… witch…"

"Time for Christmas tea," the Healer interrupted, she was grinning and smiling as ever. "Would you care to stay, Mrs Longbottom – I'm sure we can find you something."

"Uh, no thank you, Lizzy," Gran said, gathering up her knitting and tucking it away in her bag. "Neville, are you ready?"

Neville nodded, and got up from his chair. Alice had stopped crying and was staring with wide eyes into the corner of the ward.

"Merry Christmas," Neville murmured.

"Thank you, Lizzy," Gran said, as she stood, clutching her bag.

"Whatever I can do to help, ma'am," Lizzy said smiling. "Come on, Alice, let's get you sitting up. It's quite a feast today. Turkey, and potatoes, and vegetables. I know you'll like it."

Gran took one more look at Frank and Alice Longbottom, and then led her grandson and his friend out of the ward.

Neville was very quiet, his hand clenching and unclenching in his pocket. Romi suspected it was the one with the candy wrapper in it.

Romi took his other hand and held it all the way down and out of the Hospital.

They arrived back at Neville's house just about four and Romi and Neville settled down to an afternoon playing chess.

The rest of the Holidays seemed to fly past them, and sooner rather than later, they were packing up their baggage again. Romi had to hunt through the house to locate, Zhi, she had taken to hiding in the strangest places.

Gran took them to King's Cross again, and they boarded the train for the third time. They didn't find Hermione until half way through the trip when she came stumbling in, looking like she'd run the length of the corridor.

"What's up with you?" Romi asked, looking surprised.

"Oh, it's just… nothing," she said quickly and sat down beside Neville, tucking some bushy hair behind her ear. "How were your Christmases?"

Romi looked to Neville, he looked very tense.

"It was good," Romi said quickly. "Lots of food, lots of partying. Yours?"

"Small, just mum, dad and I. But it was nice – glad to get to school though," Hermione said. She was out of breath and kept looking to the door out to the corridor.

"Is there something out there?" Romi asked standing up.

"Wait, Romi-"

Romi opened the door ignoring Hermione and she suddenly came face to face with Draco. He was alone in, but the lumbering noises coming from where the carriage connected suggested that Crabbe and Goyle were not far behind.

Draco stared at her, looking shocked. Romi school her expression into dislike, she still hadn't forgiven him. Draco paused, and then took a breath to start saying something.

"Rom-" but he didn't get very far because a compartment door opened three down and Pansy Parkinson stuck her head out.

"Draco, what is taking you so long?" she called down the hallway. Draco looked between her and Romi, but Romi gave him such a dirty look that he just sighed and walked down the corridor to where Pansy was beckoning him.

Romi slowly closed the door again, but didn't sit down right away.

"I tried to tell you," Hermione said quietly, "I didn't think you'd want to talk to him."

Romi turned around, and put her hands on her hips. "Were you running from Draco?" she asked. Hermione blushed and started talking about the weather outside.

The station was snowy when they arrived at Hogsmeade. They once again gathered their things and got off the train. The horseless carriages were there, waiting for them again and they traveled up to the castle in no time.

Harry and Ron welcomed them back into the Gryffindor common room with smiles, and Romi took herself to bed after saying hi.

They had only two days left of holiday; they lazed around for the first day, and hurriedly tried to get some homework done the next day. Neville had taken himself off to the library and Romi was sitting, glancing at her textbook in between watching Ron and Hermione play chess.

It was then that a very wet and soggy looking Harry appeared coming back from Quidditch practice. He collapsed into a chair next to them, looking completely miserable.

"Don't talk," said Ron staring at the chessboard in front of him, "I want to concentrate-"

But he then caught sight of Harry's face and the game was abandoned.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked, "you look terrible."

Harry leaned forward and said in a quiet voice, "Snape is refereeing the next game."

"Don't play," Hermione said at once.

"Say your ill," Ron suggested.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione put in.

"Really break your leg," Romi added. "I could do it."

Harry glared at her, but then said, "I can't. There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

Hermione started to talk, but just at that moment, Neville toppled into the common room. How he managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess because his legs had been stuck together with the Leg-Locker curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Everyone fell about laughing, except Romi who jumped up, sending her book flying and knocking Harry in the head with it. She pulled out her wand, and quickly did the counter-curse. Neville's legs sprang apart, and he got to his feet trembling.

"What on earth happened?" Romi asked, grabbing his arm to help his stand up.

"Malfoy," Neville mumbled. Romi led him to a seat by Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I ran into him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to try that curse on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said shrilly, "report him!"

Neville shook his head, and glanced at Romi. "I don't want any more trouble."

"You've got to stand up to him," Romi said briskly. "He's used to walking all over people, doesn't mean you have to lie down in front of him."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Ron teased.

"I will bite you," Romi threatened.

"There is no need tell me that I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked.

Harry handed him a Chocolate Frog. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said, "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville suddenly looked to Romi, and Harry seemed to realise what he said, and looked to Romi worried. Romi sat for a moment thinking what he said. Both Neville and Harry were watching her, wondering if she was going to explode on a Slytherin and Gryffindor rant.

"He's right, you know," Romi said finally. "You're braver than Draco ever was, or will be, probably."

Neville gave a watery smile. "I think I'll go to bed, thank you… do you want the card, I know you collect them Harry." He passed the Chocolate Frog card over to Harry then sighed and stumbled up the stairs. Romi watched him go, and then looked to the portrait hole.

"I'll be back later," said Romi. She headed straight for the portrait hole and out it. She didn't know what she was going to say if she found him, she wasn't even sure if she was going to find him, but she was going to try.

The library was quiet when she got down there; she figured that he would be out and about as it definitely wasn't past bedtime.

She wandered the halls for a little bit, making sure to check open classrooms, and in the dead end hallways, in case he'd settled down somewhere in the castle.

She made her way all the way down to the Entrance Hall, when her thoughts about catching Draco and reaming him out were shifted away. The large front Oak doors were open, just a crack. Curious, Romi walked a bit closer to the door and peaked out.

It was windy but clear outside. In the distance Romi could make out Hagrid's hut, and the dark forest behind it. She squinted at the lawn; she couldn't see anyone walking around on it, or anywhere near. She looked at the oak door again, wondering why it could have been open – unless someone was just walking in and forgot to close the door.

Romi backed up and pushed the heavy oak door shut slowly, it banged into place, leaving an echo reverberating around the Entrance Hall.

"Not leaving the castle, are we, Miss Black?" said a voice behind her.

Romi jumped and turned around. Professor Dumbledore was standing there his arms folded across his chest, his hands disappearing into his sleeves.

"No, sir," Romi answered, "it was open when I came down. I thought I should close it."

"You thought right then," Professor Dumbledore answered. "Wouldn't want anything to get into the castle."

Romi nodded and she started to walk towards the marble stairs. She put her foot on it and then turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Sir?" she asked, but then hesitated.

"What is it, Romi?" Professor Dumbledore said politely.

"When a person has gone insane…" Romi started, "but still can talk… can they See things? Like Divination – Seeing?"

Professor Dumbledore watched her for a long period of time.

"What makes you ask?" he said finally.

Romi looked away, and said quietly, "I spent Christmas with the Longbottoms."

"You met Frank and Alice Longbottom… I see," Professor Dumbledore said. "There have been cases of visions, premonitions, even telepathy with a person that has lost their hold of reality – like Frank and Alice Longbottom, but it is very unlikely that what they were saying was nothing more than ramblings of an unhitched mind."

Romi nodded. "Okay," she said.

"What did they say? That caused you thinking about this?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Romi paused wondering if she should tell him. But decided that she could trust no one.

"I don't remember," she said, "something about colours and time."

"Hmm," Professor Dumbledore said sounding unimpressed.

"Well, I should get back to the common room," Romi said, awkwardly. "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight, Romi."

Romi scurried quickly up the stairs, nearly forgetting about the trip step. At the top of the stairs she looked back only to see Professor Dumbledore staring at the oak door that was open.

The day of the Gryffindor match dawned bright and cold. Romi hurried to breakfast with Hermione; the two had stayed up late doing homework and had slept through breakfast.

Romi grabbed them each two slices of toast and the two ran full tilt outside to the stands.

"Do you have your wand?" Hermione asked as they reached it.

"Of course I do," Romi answered. She passed Hermione the toast as they started to climb the stairs. Neville and Ron gave a wave to the girls and they made their way over. Hermione sat between Ron and Neville.

"Now remember," she said sounding nervously, "it's _Locomotor Mortis_."

"We know, alright," Ron said with his teeth gritted. Ron and Hermione had decided that just in case Severus tried something they would learn the Leg-Locker curse on him. Romi and Neville had joined them after walking in on them in an empty classroom. Romi doubted that she'd need to use it at all, but Ron and Hermione thought it was a great idea. Romi had got it quickly; Neville was still having major problems. Romi watched Severus walk out onto the field in his refereeing outfit. She couldn't help but think he looked funny.

"Okay, so we're going to watch Snape," Hermione murmured.

"I don't think we have too," Neville interrupted.

"Why?" Romi asked.

Neville pointed to a part of the stand and all three of them leaned over to look. Professor Dumbledore was sitting there, bundled up and looking eager for the match to begin.

Romi looked back at Severus, he looked extremely angry.

The game began with a loud cheer.

"Look their off-ouch!" said Ron, rubbing the back of his head.

Draco had suddenly appeared behind the four of them and poked Ron in the back of the head.

"Oh, sorry Weasley, didn't see you there." He smirked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer, but Romi turned around.

"Get out!" she said angrily.

"We can sit wherever we like," Draco said quickly.

"You'll regret it," Romi said dangerously. Romi turned around after giving a deathly glare to look back at the game. Severus had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty, because George Weasley hit a Bludger at him.

Hermione, who had her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Draco a few minutes later, "it's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville went bright red, and turned in his seat to face Draco.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered. Romi was just bursting with pride for Neville, even though Draco, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter.

"You tell him, Neville," Romi said.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.

"I'm working you, Malfoy – one more word –"

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, grabbing his arm, "Harry!"

"What? Where?"

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione jumped up as Harry streaked towards the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Draco.

Ron snapped. Before Draco knew what was happening Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Severus – she didn't even notice Draco and Ron rolling around under seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe and Goyle.

Romi watched stunned for a moment, she didn't even know what to do with the situation in front of her. Though she quickly vaulted over the back of her seat.

The stand erupted in cheers. Romi could only assume that Harry had caught the Snitch, but she had a bigger problem on her hands.

She pointed her wand at the ball that was Neville, Crabbe and Goyle. She sent a powerful wind spell, which knocked Crabbe and Goyle off their feet – Neville was unconscious on the stands. She turned to Draco and Ron quickly, and grabbing the back of Draco's robes, hauled him backwards slamming him into the seats.

Ron was panting but jumped up, ready to take another go. Romi held her wand to Draco, who was staying very still.

"You're finished," she said loud enough to be heard over the cheering crowd. "You, Crabbe and Goyle, will leave – NOW."

She let go of Draco and he clambered to his feet. Romi stared him down as he stumbled over to Crabbe and Goyle, and indicated that they were leaving. Romi narrowed her eyes, following them, her wand still out.

"I could have taken him," Ron said with a sniff. Romi rounded on him, and pointed her wand at his chest.

"And what do you think you were doing?" she demanded. "Fighting in public – fighting in general. You're eleven, what did damage do you really think you could have done?"

Ron looked pouty, "you're eleven too," he murmured, before looking back to the game.

Romi looked to where Neville was lying unconscious and went over to check on him.

"The least you could do, Ron, is help me take him to the Hospital Wing," Romi said grumpily.

Romi stayed with Neville until he woke up again. He was out for a few hours, and in that time, neither Draco, Crabbe nor Goyle had shown up for someone to lick their wounds. Romi spent most of the time with Madam Pomfrey, as she was working on some samples of flu that was going around. Romi hung around for a while and watched her over her shoulder. After about fifteen minutes of this, Madam Pomfrey invited Romi to sit beside her and watch.

Romi did and Madam Pomfrey told her exactly what she was doing and looking at. Romi barely noticed the time after that, she was having too much fun and was truly interested. She told Madam Pomfrey that she'd got an anatomy book for Christmas.

Madam Pomfrey thought that was wonderful, and suggested that maybe Romi should actually think of being a Healer. Being interested was the first step either way. Madam Pomfrey told her how she had first started, with an anatomy book, and an apprenticeship with the school's nurse.

It was then that Neville woke up, and Madam Pomfrey got up to tend to her patient.

An hour later, Neville and Romi walked out of the Hospital Wing, with strict instructions to go straight to Gryffindor Tower and to bed.

"How do you feel?" Romi asked as her and Neville walked towards the marble staircase. It was so late, that no one was around and the castle was eerily quiet.

"Alright," Neville replied. "Actually pretty good seeing as I got knocked unconscious for several hours."

Romi giggled, "but at least you stood up for yourself."

"The standing bit didn't last so long," Neville mumbled.

"They won't forget it," Romi said.

Neville opened his mouth to say something, when there was a loud creaking noise from behind them. The two stopped dead and looked over their shoulders. The large wooden door leaded outside was just a crack open.

Romi could see the bare grounds outside, and the wind in the trees at a distance.

"Aren't those doors locked after dark?" Neville said in a cracked voice.

"I thought so," Romi answered, "but you know that day Draco put the curse on you?"

"Yes," Neville said sounding uncomfortable.

"I went to find him, but instead I found this door open – but there was no one around…" she left the bit about Professor Dumbledore out, if she mentioned him, then she knew that Neville would never follow.

Romi walked over to the door, and peaked out. It was warmer tonight, though with a touch of coolness in the air.

Neville appeared beside her and then shivered.

"Come on, let's go," he said. "It's creepy."

Romi nodded agreeing, and put her hand on the door to shut it, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white, on the edge of the lake.

"Did you see that?" Romi asked, her heart was pounding, but she had the irresistible feeling to find out.

"No," Neville said fervently, "and I bet you didn't either!"

"Come on!" Romi said, and she grabbed Neville's arm and dragged him outside.

Some how being inside the castle and looking out was much less creepy than being outside and having the wind against the back of your neck.

Romi ran down the lawn, sliding on the wet ground, the snow had melted almost a week early. She could hear Neville's pounding feet, and his wheezing breath behind her.

The forest grew in front of her, and she thudded to a stop, nearly crashing into the tree in front of her. Neville smacked into her from behind.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Romi just put a finger to her lips and edged around the tree. Neville followed her, tracing her footsteps. There was a rustling ahead of them, but not from the treetops.

They reached the gap in the trees and peering into the clearing. There was a person standing there, dressed all in white. Long flowing white robes, which fluttered in a breeze. The move of the person's body told Romi that it was female, and she was walking to the top of the cliff.

Carefully she stepped out onto the rock and Romi thought for a moment that she might jump, but instead she held out her hands and threw her head back into the wind.

"What's she doing?" Neville asked. Romi clapped a hand over his mouth. They just stood there and watched, and Romi wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she thought she could see the woman glowing.

But just as the thought popped into her head, the woman flung her arms down and gave a chuckle. It was a quiet, kind chuckle, motherly and peaceful. But there was something else behind the smirk that was on her face.

But she turned quickly on her heel and disappeared out the far side of the clearing.

It was nearly ten minutes before Romi dropped her hand, and Neville made a gasping noise.

"Who was that?" he asked, sounding scared.

"I dunno," Romi answered. She looked down to where she was stepping and walked carefully and slowly towards the clearing.

Nothing happened when she got there, and Neville followed her up. She crept over the rock that jutted out twenty feet above water level. It seemed perfectly normal.

"Maybe she was just crazy," Neville murmured, looking over his shoulder, "we should leave."

"Look," Romi said kneeling and pointing down.

Neville crouched teetering beside her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The grass, on the edge of the bed," Romi stated. "The grey, it's starting to creep up out of lake. Something has got to be causing it."

"What could suck the time out of living things?"

"Something not good," Romi said. "What if the squid was trying to tell us something?"

"Don't have the frog?" Neville answered.

"Neville," Romi said annoyed.

"Even if he was trying to tell us something, how would he communicate?"

Romi thought a moment, and then looked to the lake.

"I don't know," she said. She shivered and then stood up. "Let's go back," she said quickly.

"I heartily agree," Neville answered and he turned around.

A gust of powerful wind suddenly rocketed the area, and Romi had to sit down just to keep from being knocked off the edge.

Neville, however, didn't have the chance. He took a step backwards, to gain a better stance, and he mistepped and slipped. And even as Romi scrambled to catch his hands, Neville fell into the lake.


	14. Chapter 14: The Black Lake

– Chapter Fourteen –

_The Black Lake_

"Neville!" Romi screamed, as he splashed into the water. Romi scurried to the edge of the rock on her hands and knees and looked over the edge. The water was rippled from the splash, and sloshing against the bank.

Romi crouched there, her breathing heavy, waiting with her heart pounding against her rib cage. She watched the ripples slow down and dissipate. Neville didn't reappear. Suddenly a new feeling erupted in her chest, panic.

"Neville!" she called again, but nothing happened. The water became still. "Neville!"

She looked behind her, there wasn't anyone around, and the castle was too far away. She looked over the rock again, took a deep breath, and dove off the cliff into the water below.

The water was sharp and cold as it hit her. She nearly gasped but managed to fight the urge to breathe until she reached the surface again. Taking a deep breath, she ducked under and looked all around.

The water was dark and murky, swirls of green, black and grey were all around her. She couldn't see Neville, and so going up for one more breath began to swim down.

Romi's heart was racing but, and she was trying to keep her breath as long as possible before having to go up again.

It was eerie and silent under there, and as she began to swim into the blackness of the water. The sound of a whale seemed to reach her ears, and she turned quickly in the water, her robes billowing around her.

There was nothing in the water; she couldn't see anything – no fish, no frogs, no plants and certainly no Neville.

What could she do next; her panicky feeling was taking over. What if she never found Neville? She would have to go and explain to everyone, _everyone, _that it was all her fault.

Suddenly there was a rushing of water beside her, as though a current had appeared, and shot her uncontrollably forward, spinning her around. She nearly took a gasp of water when something else caught her eye.

There was a glowing off to her left. It wasn't emanating light, but seemed to be glowing all the same. It wasn't large, and things were passing in front of it, so it was almost twinkling light down there. Romi paused, wondering what on earth it could have been, and she thought it might have been long and thin, but couldn't get a good look at it because she felt that her lungs might explode in the turbulent water around her.

Suddenly something grabbed her around the waste, and she let go of all her air in one bubble. Whatever grabbed her, pulled hard and she zoomed through the water and suddenly burst out of the hair and was flung to the ground on the side of the lake.

Romi sat there coughing, trying to clear the water from her lungs, and wiped her hair out of her face to see. It was then that she heard coughing and gasping beside her.

She looked and Neville was on all fours, coughing water, looking very wet and exhausted.

"Neville!" Romi choked and threw her hands around him.

"Hi," he said, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"You all right?" Romi asked.

"Yeah," he said, "yeah, I'll be fine."

"What happened?" demanded Romi. "You fell off and didn't come back up?"

Neville shook his head, he was starting to shiver uncontrollably, and he looked back up to her. "I dunno," he stuttered, "I fell under, and it was like something invisible pulled me down. I fought it, trying to get back to the surface, when something _else_ grabbed me and flung me up here."

Romi nodded and looked back to the lake.

"I felt something like a current, but then I got grabbed and flung out too," she said, watching the water ripple.

"You fell in too?" Neville asked.

"No, I went in after you," answered Romi looking to her friend. She wasn't sure if he was about to cry or not, cause his face was too wet to begin with.

She didn't have time to comfort him before there was loud gurgling sound coming from the lake. Romi and Neville scurried to their feet. It sounded almost as though someone had emptied a bathroom and all the water was rushing away.

Then, something broke the surface and a large greying dome appeared out of the water. It looked similar to the one that had come before, but older, and greyer. This time, it came out farther and Romi saw her guess from before was right.

A very old, sick looking Giant Squid blinked its great eye at them. He gave a puffing motion that looked like a sigh, and then brought a tentacle up and placed in on the rock.

Romi hurried up to him, before he disappeared again, landing on all fours on the rock. He drew his tentacle away and left a white stick. Romi's hand went to her pocket and found that her wand was missing.

She picked it up and looked out to the Squid.

"Thank you," she said, "you saved us didn't you?"

There was a single bubble that popped up from the water.

Romi reached out a hand and placed it on the slippery dome.

_Glowing, bright white_

_Exhaustion, _

_Death, birth_

_White light_

_Time, ticking forwards_

_Time, ticking backwards_

Romi jumped away from the Giant Squid, landing on her back, winded and scared. Pictures and emotions had just flooded through her that weren't her own.

"Romi, are you all right," Neville said hustling to her side. He crouched beside her, but looked at the Giant Squid as she was staring at him.

"I just…" Romi stuttered. She didn't know what she just saw, or read, or whatever.

The Giant Squid made another couple of bubbles, and brought up one of its tentacles. It held it out, and gestured that it had something to give them. Neville, looking petrified, held out his hand.

The Giant Squid dropped something covered in slime into Neville's hand and then dropped slowly back into the water.

Neville shuddered from the slime, and then gently tried to wipe it off on the grass.

"What is it?" Romi asked. Neville didn't answer until he had all of the slime off and stared at the object for a while.

"It's… a compass," said Neville finally.

"A compass?"

"Yeah, but looks like it's from the eighteen hundreds or something," Neville said, passing it over to Romi. She took it and looked at it, turning it over and over in her hands.

"I dunno about you, but I am seriously confused," Romi said.

"Oh, I was lost the first time we met the Giant Squid," Neville answered, his teeth chattering.

Romi shivered, hugging herself.

"I think we should go back to the castle," she said, "and warm up."

Neville nodded in response.

"Okay, so here's what we know," Neville said quietly. They were in the study hall, two weeks after their adventure at the lake. The end of January meant that the teachers were all starting to press for revision for exams, and they were all required to spend at least an hour every day in the study hall, supervised by a teacher. Most of the students here were going over their notes from the school year, preparing study sheets and whispering about classes to their mates.

Romi and Neville however were not having anything thing to do with schoolwork. They had, for the last two weeks, been researching in the library and comparing notes in the study hall about what was happening at the lake.

"So, to start off with," Neville continued. "We have a weird symptom affecting the plants and animals around the lake. Looking grey, and magically changing from infant to adult. This is happening at the lake, and I'm guessing it was the same thing that happened at the forest at Malfoy's house."

"Okay," Romi said, staring at her notes. "We have also had two encounters with the Giant Squid in the lake, both times he has looked like he's affected by the symptom."

"The cause is suspected to have something to do with time," Neville said. "As you have overheard Professor Snape saying the time was draw out of the birds. We got a compass from the eighteen hundreds from the Giant Squid, and Madam Pomfrey also confirmed that they were dead of natural causes, suggesting their time was accelerated."

"But magically, as the strange side effect," Romi added.

"Yes, and we know that there is a woman involved, who we've seen once-"

"I _might_ have seen her before too," Romi interrupted.

"Maybe twice," Neville said, "but we have no idea if she's even related to this problem."

"And lastly there is something on the bottom of the lake, that is long and thin, looks like it glows," Romi finished.

They were quiet for a moment, staring at everything.

"What does that tell you?" Neville asked after a moment.

"That nothing we looked up in the library is useful in any way," Romi answered, "what does it tell you?"

Neville bit his lip for a moment, and then said, very shyly, "That whatever is on the bottom of the lake is probably killing it."

Romi watched him, thinking. "So…" she said slowly, "what we do next is…"

"Find out what's on the bottom of the lake?" Neville asked wearily.

"Yup," Romi answered. "Time to look for ways to breath underwater."

Neville gave an audible sigh, and rubbed his eyes and forehead.

"Can't we just study for exams for once?" he asked.

"Do you really want to?" Romi questioned.

Neville paused, staring at the sheets of paper in front of him.

"No," he answered.

The beginning of February saw Romi leaving class for two days. Severus came to pick her up, and though her classmates were very confused, the teachers gave her condolences.

It was a quick trip, quicker than Romi would have expected to Canada. It was still very cold and windy there, and they were standing in the front yard of her grandparents' house.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked. Romi stared at it for a moment. Even the house itself looked empty and sad, though she was told that there were a lot of witches and wizards there.

The small amount of snow whipped around the frozen ground, and the wind whistled through the cracks in the barn. Romi could hear the cows lowing in there.

"Romi," Severus said, crouching beside. "Do you want to wait for a bit?"

Romi shook her head.

"Okay," he said and stood again. He took her hand and started to walk towards the house.

It was silent and eerie outside, but inside the house it was full of people and noise. Romi's grandfather apparently had known a lot of people, and they had all come to offer comfort to her grandmother.

Almost all of the witches and wizards in the house Romi didn't recognize at all, and she was a little taken aback to see the house full of people she didn't know.

A plump older looking witch came up, to them.

"May I take your coats?" she said, holding out of a hand. Severus handed her his coat, helped Romi off with hers and passed it over. "I presume you knew Zanthias Adams?"

"Yes," Severus said slowly, glancing to Romi. She was staring at her feet.

"Romi!" said a very familiar, warm and comforting voice. Romi looked up immediately, to see her mother walking towards her. She left Severus' side in a hurry and buried herself in her mother's embrace.

"Oh, so this is your daughter, Charis?" said the witch who had taken their coats.

"Yes, thank you, Myra," Charis answered. There was the sound of someone walking off and then it was just Romi being held by her mother.

"Thank you, Severus," Charis said, "for coming, and for bringing Romi."

"It was my pleasure," Severus said.

"Severus!" said a deeper voice and Romi released her mother, only so that she could go and hug her father. He swept her up into a great big hug while her mother greeted Severus with a hug and kiss.

"How's my little girl?" Hector said snuggling his face against her, making her smile.

"All right," Romi answered. Hector put her down and held out a hand for Severus to shake.

"Thanks again, Sev," he said.

"No problem," Severus answered.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas?" Hector asked looking to Romi with a smile, "I trust you still managed to enjoy yourself – I hope you thanked the Longbottoms."

Romi nodded, "yes I did – to both questions."

"Very good," Hector answered. "You must be hungry, come into the kitchen."

Hector led the two into the kitchen, where Romi's grandmother was. She was checking on the food, it was still full, but she was putting a bit of everything on the table.

"Grandma," Romi said, letting her father's hand go and hugging her around the waste.

"Hello, my dear," Grandma said, wrapping her arms around Romi. "Have a pleasant trip?"

Romi nodded looking up to her. She looked older, and thin.

"Mum, sit down," Charis said. "The food's fine."

"I just have to keep busy dear," said Grandma with a crackly voice. But then she sat down heavily. "It's Zephyr all over again," she murmured.

"I know, Mum," Charis answered, sitting beside her and putting her arms around her mother. "I know."

Romi looked between her mum, grandmother, father and Severus.

"Who's Zephyr?" she asked quietly. Her father motioned for her to follow him out of earshot of her mother.

"Who's Zephyr?" Romi asked again when they were farther away.

"Zephyr was your mum's brother," Hector said softly.

"I didn't know mum had a brother," answered Romi looking surprised.

"He was six years older than her – he died when she was your age," Hector answered. "Grandma never really got over it. Your grandfather was what meant the most to her after Charis married me and moved out."

Romi looked into the kitchen, her grandmother was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"What's going to happen?" Romi asked.

Hector smiled, "I don't know, Romi," he said, "but I know that we'll be there for her if she wants us."

Romi's grandfather had been cremated just before Christmas, but it was now that he was buried. Grandma had picked a spot out on the property and everyone gathered outside on chairs. Romi sat near the front with her mother on one side and Severus on the other. A lot of people went up to say things about her grandfather, all telling stories of how wonderful he was, and all the funny things he used to say.

Grandma couldn't say anything at all, nor could Romi's mother. Hector talked for nearly fifteen minutes about his father in law, and had almost everyone laughing.

"Did you want to say something?" Severus whispered in Romi's ear. She watched her father, and felt her throat squeeze and she shook her head violently. "Okay," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Finally they were finished, and Grandma walked up, supported by Charis. Together they picked up the urn that had Romi's grandfather's ashes in and placed it in the hole in the ground.

A warm wind blew through the trees, making all the wind chimes sing. Everyone in the audience had a chance to go up and place a handful of dirt in the hole, no magic used, and they all drifted away after that.

Romi sat in her chair she was still there long after her mother and father had gone to play host at the house, and Severus had gone up for his turn. Though he returned to her.

He didn't say anything, just sat beside and took her hand. When it was just Severus, Romi and her grandmother left, Romi stood up.

Severus walked with her to the gravesite, and held onto her hand while she dropped the dirt with the other. She didn't cry, not this time. She'd shed her tears for her grandfather, but she missed him so much right then that it hurt.

It was another fifteen minutes before she made her way up to the house with Severus and her grandmother.

Most of the people there left right after the burial. Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius had come as well, and stayed only a bit longer than everyone else. A handful of them, who Romi supposed were Grandma's best friends, stayed for dinner, and left only at the end of the night.

Romi and Severus stayed the night at the old, empty house that night, Severus tucking Romi to bed while Charis, Hector and her grandmother talked about what they were going to do about the house and other important things.

Romi slept in the next day, and spent the afternoon with her parents and grandmother. It was only after dinner that Severus said they should be getting back. Hector and Charis promised their daughter that they would see her very soon, and wished her luck for the rest of the term.

Romi smiled, hugged and thanked them, and then let Severus whisk her away back to Hogwarts. She went to bed early that night and couldn't help crying a little bit.

Time flew past them for the next couple of weeks, their Easter break was much less pleasant than their Christmas one; most of them stayed at school, slugging away at homework. Romi and Neville had spent fruitless hours in the library, looking for anything that might help them figure out what was wrong with the black lake or breathe underwater.

By the end of April, they had come up with nothing, and they hadn't had time to go down to the lake and search for clue.

Exams were creeping up on them, and Romi spent many sleepless nights, worrying that she hadn't studying enough for them.

It was a warm night when Romi went to bed hours after everyone else. She had been feeling a little sick lately, just a sore throat and fatigue, but it had given her strange dreams lately. Just as she was falling asleep, she remembered what had happened when she touched the Giant Squid, and with that on her mind, she started to dream.

_She was floating along in the sky, just watching the stars shoot quickly past her, and listening to the sound of raindrops on trees. It was a very peaceful place. It was only after a moment did Romi realise she was lying on the ground, staring up at the trees, and the sky beyond._

_She felt the ground rumble softly with the sound of hooves, and so she looked up. _

_There was a herd of centaurs in the clearing where she lay. Romi wasn't particularly interested in why they were there, and so she lay back down staring at the stars again. _

_Rain fell on her cheeks, and she wondered about the Giant Squid, and what he might have been doing on a wet night like this. _

_But oddly, she couldn't keep thinking about the Giant Squid, she thought more and more of the long glowing object, at the bottom of the lake. She thought so hard about it, that suddenly she saw it. _

_She was floating in the water, staring straight down at a long, sharp looking instrument that was mostly transparent. _

"_There it is," said Neville's voice beside her. She turned in the water to see him. He was there, floating beside her, looking extremely determined. She felt like she had seen him like that before, except this time was slightly different. He was wearing what looked like a fishbowl on his head. _

"_Romi, are you okay?" he asked looking worried. Romi just stared at him. _

"_Wasn't I just…" she trailed off, looking around. _

"_Centaurs!" Neville said suddenly, "go talk to the centaurs." _

"_But-"_

"Romi, wake up!" someone said shaking her awake. It was dawn and Hermione was pulling her shoulder. "Are you okay? Sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"Sure," Romi answered, and she sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "I'm fine. Just a strange dream."

It wasn't until lunchtime did Romi managed to tell Neville the fullness of her dream. He seemed very sceptical that they should follow the advice of a dream, especially cause it wanted them to go into the forbidden forest. At the end of dinner, however, Romi had convinced him to join her in the forest as soon as they had a rainy day.


	15. Chapter 15: The Forbidden Forest

– Chapter Fifteen –

_The Forbidden Forest_

Neville stared out the window all through charms class. Romi was studying a charms book, though not the one she was supposed to, looking for what might create a fishbowl on one's head.

Neville moaned a little.

"Neville," Romi hissed, staring at her textbook. "It'll be fine."

"It's raining, Romi," he said quietly.

"Is it?" said Romi excitedly looking up from her book. Neville nodded, and Romi could see that the windows out of the charms room were splattered with raindrops.

"Why do we have to go when it's raining?" Neville asked with a little shudder. "Can't it be any night?"

"No," Romi answered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm following my instincts here," Romi said. "Bring your wand, we'll go tonight. Just after dark."

"Someone will notice us just after dark," Neville replied.

"No they won't," responded Romi.

"Instincts again?" Neville whispered.

Romi nodded as Professor Flitwick waddled past them, glancing at their work. Neither of them had any headway in warming the cups of tea in front of them. Professor Flitwick spent the next couple of minutes showing them how Hermione had not only made hers warm, but boil.

Romi and Neville ate lunch with Hermione and Harry. Both of them were looking concerned and jumpy, and they didn't eat much. Ron wasn't around, and when Romi asked why, they could only stutter he was bit by something and had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a little while.

Romi felt like she and Neville should try and talk with them, but they had their own worries on their mind.

The rest of their Friday was spent ignoring most of the their lessons. Romi was going over things in her head. She knew that the forest was very dangerous; there were plenty of things in there that would love nothing more than to eat Romi and Neville in one swallow. She also knew, however, that she needed to talk to the centaurs.

Neville had asked her to explain over and over again her dream, and he emphasized on the point when _he_ had told Romi to go talk to the centaurs.

The rain didn't let up all through dinner, and Romi and Neville hurried to Gryffindor Tower, passing by the library. It was then that they heard Draco's voice from around the corner, it sounded like he was reading a letter out loud.

"Midnight on Friday, the tallest tower… that would be the astronomy tower," he was murmuring. "I bet anything that dragon Potter has would get him into a lot of trouble…"

He laughed and then there were receding footsteps. Neville looked to Romi with a confused expression.

"Did he just say Harry had a dragon?" Neville said sounding worried.

"Certainly sounded like it," Romi answered, "and like he was going to have it on the astronomy tower and at midnight tonight."

"No wonder he looked so anxious at lunch today," Neville replied as they started to walk again. "Please don't tell me dragons are involved in your plan?"

"No, they definitely aren't," answered Romi.

They left the common room causally before eight pm. Students were still allowed out of bed and in the castle before eight. No one asked them questions as they made their way down to the Great Hall. There wasn't any teachers or ghosts in the Entrance Hall, so Romi and Neville ran straight to the door and outside.

It was dusk, and the sky had beautiful bursts of reds and pinks across the clouds. They scurried to the greenhouses, to provide some cover from eyes looking out the windows. The last stretch before going into the forest was open without cover.

They ran it stumbling into the undergrowth of the forest and disappearing behind the trees. Neville and Romi paused catching their breath. They were right near Hagrid's hut and they could hear the sounds of roaring and crashing muffled inside it. Romi and Neville exchanged glances.

"So – maybe it's Hagrid who has the dragon," Neville said with a little hysterical laugh. Something shook the windows in Hagrid's cabin.

"I think that's a safe bet," Romi answered. "Come on, we want to get out of this forest before it's too dark."

Romi looked in front of her, and saw that there were multiple game trails. She picked one and began to follow it slowly. The farther they went it, the darker it became. Romi conjured a little ball of flames to light their way. It was a little trick that Hermione had taught her about a month ago.

The shadows of the forest stretched long in each direction and the blackness was heightened beyond their little light.

"How are we going to find them?" Neville asked, "There is a lot of forest around and they could be anywhere."

Romi didn't answer. She wasn't sure how they were going to find the centaurs, but she knew that they had to find them.

They walked for about an hour, just weaving their way through the forest, Romi trying to remember what turns they made.

There was very little sound in the forest; the occasional owl and squirrel, but the wind was quiet and nothing else moved.

"Maybe they've all gone to bed?" Neville whispered, hopeful. Romi shook her head. She walked a little bit further, and noticed something shiny and wet ahead.

"What's that?" she murmured aloud and went towards it. Up close it looked like silver goo that was splattered all over the ground.

Romi crouched down to look at it closely. Neville followed her.

"It's silver, not grey," he said, "so it doesn't have to do with the lake."

"Its unicorn blood," said a deep voice behind them.

Neville squeaked and Romi jumped, the flame in her palm going out. She nearly toppled over looking to see who was standing behind them.

They were still blinded from the dark night since their light had gone out, but squinting Romi could just make out a very tall figure. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Romi saw the torso of a man, and the legs of a horse. A centaur had found them.

"What are two young foals like yourself wandering around the forest in the middle of the night," he said slowly, with a deep voice. "It is unsafe."

"We came to look for you," Romi stuttered out.

"I?" the centaur said with a flick of his tail.

"Well… a centaur," Romi answered.

The centaur snorted, "pranks and games… the nerve-"

"No!" Romi said quickly, "I had a dream – where I was told to come talk to you. About that Black Lake."

The centaur stopped his foot for a moment and then looked up into the sky, through the little gab in the trees.

"Mercury and Saturn, in fifth house," he murmured. "Mars is bright…" he looked down to Romi and Neville standing there looking at him concerned.

"What is your names?" he asked.

"I'm Romi – this is Neville," Romi introduced them.

"What is your real name, girl?" the centaur demanded.

"Um… Romi? – I don't know what you mean," Romi said. "That's always been my name."

The centaur bent over and put his head level to Romi's. Now that it was so close, she could see his face clearly. It was broad, with thick mottled skin. His eyes were bright and shining blue.

"You do not know your name," he murmured. He stood again. "Come, Romi – Neville. I will take you to Ronan."

The centaur turned and started to walk away. Romi and Neville glanced at each other, and then hurried after him.

It was not ten minutes before the centaur led them into a clearing. There were five centaurs talking to each other, staring up into the sky. One of them looked up when Romi and Neville entered. He left the group and walked over to them.

"Why do you bring them here," he demanded.

"She is the Seer, Ronan," the centaur replied. The centaur named Ronan looked down at Romi.

"Show me your left hand," he said quickly. Romi looked at Neville and nervously held up her left palm. The centaur took it and stared at it for a long time.

"The answers you seek you cannot have yet," Ronan said. "The scar is too new."

"But that lake…" Neville started. Ronan glanced to him with a disgusted look, and Neville fell silent.

Ronan stared at him for a moment longer and then looked back to Romi's hand.

"Mercury dances with Saturn through Orion," he said. "The lake is dying. The Sword cuts through time and drains the life of all that is around it. Unnatural is the magic, disastrous is the consequence." Ronan looked to Romi and Neville. "Take the dive," he said. "Bring us the sword. Release the lake… four weeks it has to live…"

Ronan released her hand. "I cannot answer your questions," he said. "Only you can survive the trip – your friend will help you, he will not live longer than the lake, if he does not die before it. He may not be there to save you again."

Ronan turned away to look at the stars. "Go now. Bane, take them from the forest."

The centaur that found them nodded, and holding onto his bow he motioned for Romi and Neville to follow him. Neville looked like he was more than ready to leave the forest and hurried after the centaur. Romi took one more look at the clearing; Ronan had joined the other group staring at the stars.

Romi caught up with Neville and Bane the centaur as he led them out of the forest. It was another hour journey back and no one said anything during that time. The stars were out when they arrived at the edge of the forest. They were much closer to the lake than when they went into the forest, and Romi watched it.

It was very grey now; even the edges of the lake were grey. Romi and Neville exchanged worried looks.

Bane pointed to the lake. "Talk to your friend before it's too late."

Romi and Neville looked at each other confused, but Bane didn't stick around to explain himself.

"Come on, Romi," Neville said. "Let's get to the castle."

"No, I think we need to go to the lake," Romi said. "Both Bane and Ronan said to talk to our friend before he's dead."

"I thought they were talking about me," said Neville quietly.

"Ronan said 'he may not be able to save you next time,'" Romi repeated. "I think he was talking about the Giant Squid."

"The Giant Squid?" Neville said sceptically. Romi took off towards the lake before she responded to him. Neville hesitated for a moment, and then followed her at a run.

Romi stopped just before stepping into the grey edges of the lake.

"Even if it was the Giant Squid," Neville said panting as he caught up with her, "how would we call-"

There was a great sucking sound and the water started to ripple and the grey dome of the Giant Squid appeared.

"Apparently we don't have too," Romi said.

"Okay – he's a squid, how do we talk to him?"

Romi looked at the grey grass in front of her. "Last time, when I touched him, I Saw stuff…" Romi answered.

"I thought we agreed you were tired and hallucinating," Neville said quickly.

"You agreed on that," Romi answered. She took a step towards the water and heard Neville whimper slightly behind her. "I'll be fine," she said. The Giant squid had come up out of the water as much as he could, and Romi took a breath and waded out into the lake.

It was very cold water, but not as icy as it had been last time she was out there. Romi reached the Giant Squid; his eye was nearly the same size as her. He looked at her dolefully, and Romi couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

She reached out both hands, and looked into the Squid's eye.

"Tell me what is going on," she murmured. She placed both hands on his rubbery skin, and closed her eyes.

It was like being hit with a wave, she was nearly thrown backwards. Everything was pictures;

_At the bottom of the lake _

_A dead, barren place_

_A silvery object, transparent_

_Growing opaque_

_The bubble, drawing the pointy object_

_Flashes of London through the bubble_

_In the eighteen hundreds_

_Things dying, glowing life force _

_Slipping through the bubble_

_Each life through the object becomes clear_

_It is a sword, simple, strong_

_On the top of the lake, a cliff_

_A woman stands there_

_She chants magic, she pulls the sword _

_Through from another time_

_She doesn't care about the death_

_She is a Seer, tall with long black hair_

_Only the red-haired can help._

_Find the red-haired, find the loyal friend_

Romi was thrown back into the water, soaking herself from heat to foot, and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Neville said, splashing into the water beside Romi and helping her stand up.

"I – I think it make sense," Romi stuttered standing up. "That woman we saw, she's using some kind of dark magic to bring a sword from the eighteen hundreds, through a time bubble in the bottom of the lake."

Neville stared at her, "what? Did you mind-meld with the Giant Squid?"

"I dunno, it was like a bunch of pictures," Romi said. "Whatever magic is pulling this sword through time is using the time and life force from the lake and the creatures in it to fuel it – at least that's what it looked like."

Romi looked to the Giant Squid in front of her, he looked exhausted and mournful.

"It'll be okay," Romi said to him. "The centaurs told us to bring the sword to them – so that's what we'll do."

The Giant Squid made a huge bubble that splashed Romi and Neville head to toe with water.

"First we have to learn how to breathe," Neville said, wiping water out of his eyes.

"Then we'll come and help," Romi said. The Giant Squid blinked slowly and then disappeared with another big splash of water. Neville shivered and whimpered slightly beside her. Romi looked to him.

"How come you never make those noises when we're in the middle of an adventure?"

"I'm too busy trying not to die," Neville murmured in response. "I'm starting to wonder if I should have not been friends with you."

"You'd be bored," Romi replied, turning around to walk out of the water and back to the castle.

"I'd be alive! And I'd have better marks," Neville said, miserably.

"Come on, Neville," Romi called. "You're going to catch a cold."

Neville sighed and trudged out of the water. They hurried across the lawn and up the stairs and through the doors.

"Stop for a moment," Romi said. She took out her wand and dried off their clothes in ten seconds. "Better?" she asked. Neville nodded and they started to walk towards Gryffindor Tower.

"You know," Neville said. "I think the Squid is starting to grow on me. Not everyone can say that they have a Giant Squid as a friend."

Romi smiled, and they rounded the corner.

Only to find that they were faced with Professor McGonagall, looking furious.

She stood her arms crossed, and loomed over them with a questioning glance.

"Tell me," she said, dangerously, "what possible reason could you two have to be out of bed?"

Neville made a stuttering noise, and Romi cast around for an excuse, when she thought of Harry.

"Draco," Romi said quickly, "Draco said that Harry had a dragon in the astronomy tower, and was going to get him caught for it."

Neville nodded eagerly. "Yah," he said, "wanted to warn him…"

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall said angrily. She turned on her heel and led them towards her office. Just as they turned the corner, Romi saw Harry and Hermione being led by Filch.

Professor McGonagall looked so furious Romi wouldn't be surprised if she started smoking at the ears.

"Inside, all of you," she said opening the door. Harry led the way in and Romi brought up the rear. All four of them stood in front of Professor McGonagall as she paced for a moment.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up the astronomy tower, Mr Potter, Miss Granger – it's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves!"

No one answered her; silence engulfed the room.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professior McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock and bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom and Black here heard the story and believed it too? I thought they were your friends."

Harry and Hermione gave sympathetic glances.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall, "five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you Mr Potter I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions, yes, you too, Mr Longbottom and Miss Black, nothing gives you the right to walk around the school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" Harry gasped.

"Each," Professor McGonagall amended.

"Professor, please-" Romi started.

"You can't-" Harry interrupted.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back up to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

Harry, Hermione, Romi and Neville walked morosely out of the office and walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "We never meant to get you in trouble," she said to Romi and Neville.

"Did Hagrid have a dragon?" Romi asked, as they reached the portrait hole and climbed through it.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "we were trying to get rid of it… how did you know?"

"Heard it," Romi answered with a yawn. "Before we went into the forest. Night."

Romi headed off to bed, and Neville scurried away before being asked questions by Hermione or Harry.

The next morning, as the Gryffindors passed the giant hourglasses that held the house points, they thought that there had been a mistake. How could they suddenly be missing two hundred points? Then the story started to spread; Harry Potter had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.

Romi could see how the rest of the school were starting to treat them differently. No one would talk to them anymore, not even Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs; they were so disappointed that Slytherin was back in the lead. The Slytherins on the other hand, cheered them as they walked by.

Harry got the brunt of it, but Hermione and Neville got a lot of it too. Hermione stopped drawing attention to her during class, just putting her head down and working. Romi wasn't too bothered, aside from Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione; no one talked to her anyways.

This way actually gave Romi a lot of time to research underwater breathing and study for her exams. She'd left Neville to study; he was too hurt for loosing so many points that she didn't bring up the lake in a while.

She realised that there was a time line; they had four weeks before the lake died, according to Ronan. Which didn't really help as their exams started in two and a half weeks. They spent a lot of time trying to remember complicated potions, perfecting their charms and changing matches into needles.

One morning, when Romi, Neville, Harry and Hermione had all been eating breakfast together, four notes arrived for them.

_Your detentions will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall. _

_ Prof. M. McGonagall. _

Romi had nearly forgotten about her detention. She looked at Neville; he looked very green at the idea. At eleven o'clock, though, she, Neville, Harry and Hermione went to the Entrance Hall. Filch was there already, along with Draco.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside, "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you eh?" he said leering at them, "oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… it's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… you'd find yourself hanging by your wrists from the ceilings for a few days. I've got the chains still in my offices; keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed. Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

They marched off across the dark grounds, Neville kept sniffling, and Romi patted him on the arm. She wondered what awful thing they had to do which was making Filch so excited.

The moon was bright, but clouds scuttling across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Romi could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut, and then they heard a shout from a distance.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

There seemed to be a sigh of relief when they heard Hagrid's voice.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistake if you'll all come out in one piece." At this Neville let out a little moan and Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, "we can't go in there at night – there's all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard."

Romi rolled her eyes; it wasn't a full moon. She whispered this to Neville as he made a choking noise, while clinging to her sleeve.

"That's your lookout, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding towards them out of the dark, Fang at his heels. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said, "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. Aright, Harry, Hermione?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them Hagrid," Filch said coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid frowning at Filch, "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them." He added nastily and he turned away startingback towards the castle, his lamp bobbing away into the darkness. Draco turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest," he said.

"Yeh are if yeh want to ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely, "yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be writing lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd -"

"-Tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled, "Writin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Draco didn't move, he looked at Hagrid furiously but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest, holding his lamp up high, pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as their eyes tracked the path.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood, there's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing, we might have ter put it out if its misery."

"And what if whatever hurts the unicorn finds us first?" said Draco unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid, "an' keep ter the path. Right now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Draco quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I'll warn yeh, he's a bloody coward," said Hagrid, "so me, Harry an' Hermione'll go one way, an' Draco, Neville an' Romi'll go the other. Now if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks right? Get yer wands an' practice, now – that's it – an' if anyone gets into trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so be careful – let's go."

Romi headed out with Neville and Draco on either side of her. She didn't feel much like talking with Draco, so she kept her eyes out for anything around the forest. For being out in the forest for the second time in a week, Romi was feeling rather calm about the whole thing. She kept her eyes out for the silver unicorn blood while Draco grumbled behind her, and Neville whimpered. Fang kept close by her, nudging her hand along the way.

"This is ridiculous," Draco said, after about five minutes.

"Just shut up and look for the unicorn," Romi said irritably.

There was nothing out of the ordinary happening within a few minutes but Romi was starting to get a strange feeling; all the hairs on the back of her neck were standing.

"You know-" Draco started.

"Hush!" Romi interrupted staring into the woods, "I thought I saw something." Draco hung back.

There was silence, Romi squinted her eyes staring into the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of the dark figure she had just seen. The silence stretched on, the woods was deathly quiet, and even Neville's whimpering was silent.

"BOO!"

Romi jumped, while Neville gave a small scream, red sparks shooting into the air from his wand. Draco stood back laughing.

"Draco!" Romi said angrily. "Why did you do that?"

Draco just laughed, "You're such a pansy, Longbottom!" he said. Neville was standing behind Romi holding onto the back of her robes, glaring at him.

There was a crack and a hiss behind them, and Romi and Neville turned suddenly. Romi held out her wand, peering into the darkness. Neville was still clinging to one shoulder, and Draco was at her other shoulder, the expression of annoyance replaced with fear.

"What is it?" Draco whispered.

"Shut up," Romi said. She took a few steps forward. There seemed to be something moving just beyond the trees.

"_Lumos_!" Romi whispered and the area was suddenly lit up with thousands of glowing lights. There was a hurried movement in front of them and the sound of footsteps.

Suddenly there was a crashing noise behind them, and Hagrid appeared, holding his crossbow making all of them jump.

"What's wrong?!" Hagrid demanded.

"Malfoy jumped me from behind sir," Neville said timidly. Hagrid made a little growling noise.

"Come along, you lot," he said annoyed, "and if yeh ever do that again," he said threateningly to Draco, "yeh'll wish yeh'd never bin born – who turned these lights on?"

"Sorry," Romi said. "_Nox_," she whispered. They fell out of the sky. Hagrid watched them for a moment, and then started to make his way back along the path that he'd made. Romi turned around to take another look in the distance. She couldn't see anything.

The journey back was full of Hagrid reaming Draco out for scaring Neville. They came through to where Harry and Hermione were standing looking scared.

"We'll be luck ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'," Hagrid said, as they got close. "Right then, we're changing groups – Neville, stay with me an' Hermione, Harry you go with Romi and this idiot."

Harry nodded and set off with Romi and Draco into the heart of the forest with Fang by their heels. They walked for nearly half an hour, saying absolutely nothing. Romi was walking ahead of the two boys; she didn't really want to talk to either of them. It was almost impossible to follow the path because the trees were so thick. The blood, however, seemed to be getting copious; there were splashes on the roots of a trees as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by.

Romi climbed up over a large tree root, followed by Harry and Draco. There was a clearing ahead, Romi could barely see it through the tangled branches of an ancient oak. Slowly they made their way through the tree branches and into the clearing beyond.

"Look," Harry murmured, coming up beside Romi. The three stopped and just stared. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer to it.

It was the unicorn, and it was dead. Romi had never seen something so beautiful and sad. Its long slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen, and its mane was spread pearly white on the dark leaves.

Romi took a few steps towards it when a slithering sound made her freeze where she stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered, and then out of the shadows, a hooded figure appeared. It crawled across the ground like some stalking beast.

Romi stood transfixed as the thing approached the unicorn. Harry reached out silently, grabbed Romi's robes pulling her backwards. The cloaked figure lowered its head over the wound in the unicorn's side and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Draco let out a terrified scream and bolted with Fang through the oak tree's branches and away into the dark.

The hooded figure raised its head, and looked right at Harry and Romi, unicorn blood dribbling down its front.

Romi held her wand up, "_Lumos_!" she called and her lights suddenly appeared. The creature reeled back from the light with an outraged cry.

"Come on, Harry," Romi called and grabbing his robes. She managed to turn him around, but lost her grip and she stumbled through the forest.

She didn't know which direction Draco had run too, and she didn't know what direction Harry had stumbled off too, but she knew that she had to find Hagrid. Forgetting her wand, the only thing she could think of doing was trying to fly.

She hadn't since the beginning of the summer, but instincts took over and she leapt into the air and sped through the trees on her wings.

The Hawk knew something was wrong with the forest. The trees whispered to her, something evil was in the forest. She followed her instincts and she could see the plump boy, the bushy haired girl and the giant man walking through the forest. She could see the pale boy's blond head running up to them.

The pale boy made it to them, and started gesturing widely. Romi transformed and landed in a sprawl in the undergrowth. Hagrid came running up to her, helping her to her feet and she scrambled to stand again.

"Harry's in trouble!" she gasped.

Hagrid deposited her into her friend's arm, and Romi barely noticed that it was Draco who had held onto her shoulders, helping her stand.

Hagrid hadn't made it very far before a large blue grey centaur appeared before him, and on his back was Harry.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked breathlessly, as Harry slid off the centaur's back.

"I'm fine," Harry said, "the unicorn is dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," the centaur said as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn, "you are safe now. Good luck, Harry Potter," the centaur said, "the planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and caught Romi's eye, bowed his head deeply to her and then, while she was still looking shocked, cantered back into the depths of the forest.

"What was that about?" Romi asked.

Harry just shook his head, looking too stunned to say anything about it.


	16. Chapter 16: The Bottom of the Lake

– Chapter Sixteen –

_The Bottom of the Lake_

Romi was surprised that she managed to get through her exams in one piece. Her mind was so scattered thinking about what had happened in the forest and worrying about the Giant Squid. She and Neville had gone to visit him a few more times, to see if he was all right. Each time, he looked older and sicker.

Romi had been studying for charms when she started to a bit of extra reading. It was in a book she was flipping through, trying to find the spell to change colours of plants did she stumble across a drawn picture of someone who looked like they were wearing a fishbowl on their head.

Romi stopped the page hurriedly, and looked at it closely. The spell beside it, said 'the bubblehead charm'. Reading through it quickly, she couldn't help but smile. The charm was designed to allow the charmer to breathe fresh air for about an hour. That was perfect, she and Neville would be able to breathe underwater for an hour. But exams first; according to Ronan's timeline, they still have two weeks.

It was June outside, and very hot, especially in the large classrooms where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills, ones with Anti-Cheating spells on them for their exams.

Her practical exams were much better. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox – points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.Severus made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Their very last exam was History of Magic, one hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free for a whole wonderful week until their exams results came out. When Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchments, Romi couldn't help cheering with the others.

She caught up with Neville afterwards, who still looked extremely nervous and stressed.

"Relax, Neville," Romi said throwing an arm around his shoulder as they walked to their place by the lake. "Exams are over."

"The lake," he said, nervously, "exams are over – that means that you want to deal with the lake."

Romi looked across to the lake. Even though the rest of the grounds look comfortable and warm, the lake still looked cold and dark.

"Yes," she said. "We only have a week until classes are over…"

"What would happen if we did nothing," Neville asked.

"Ronan said the lake would die," Romi said, as they reached the trees leading into their clearing. "And…"

She trailed off. Their little clearing where they had spent so much time in over the school year was dead. Everything living thing the area was grey and infected. The trees were sad and limp, going from full bloom too empty branches. There was no sound of anything living; even all the insects were gone. The Giant Squid was resting against the lowest rock, looking like he maybe had only a few hours left. The two stood there silently for a long time.

"You've been practising the bubblehead charm?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Romi answered. "I could do it for both of us."

"What do we do when we get down there?" Neville asked.

Romi paused. "Take the sword to the centaurs…"

"It can't be that simple," Neville answered.

"Maybe it is," Romi said. "Perhaps the centaurs can't get down there – maybe you need magic to get there – for some reason, only we can get down there."

"When should we leave?" Neville asked.

"Tonight," Romi replied, "as soon as everyone leaves the common room."

Romi and Neville sat apart for most of the night. Romi couldn't help but notice that the only other people who were staying up particularly late were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

When Lee Jordan stumbled up to bed, Romi ran quickly up the stairs to her bed. She checked up on Zhi, got her wand and changed into clothes she could get wet. After staring around the room for a moment, she hurried down into the common room.

It was empty, the fire crackling and Neville was nowhere to be seen.

"Neville?" Romi asked, taking a step forward, when she noticed that Neville was lying stiff as a board face down on the floor. "Neville!" she said rushing to his side. She turned him over, and he looked up terrified at her.

Romi recognized the affects of the Full Body-Bind curse and quickly released him from it.

"What happened?" Romi asked, helping him stand up again.

"Hermione," he said.

"Why would Hermione curse you?" Romi asked bewildered.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione were sneaking out again," Neville said. "They'll get in trouble, they'll get caught again. Then Gryffindor will be out more points. No one should be sneaking out in the middle of the night."

"Neville, we're sneaking out in the middle of the night," Romi said quickly. He looked up to her.

"Yah, but we don't get caught," he said, "and I don't want the lake to die."

"What if they are on just as an important mission?" Romi asked.

"You know that they are going to get caught – how many times have we been caught?" Neville asked, as they headed to the door.

"Once," Romi replied.

"Out of the million times we've been out – and its cause Harry was out too," Neville said.

"I think your nerves are messing with your brain," Romi said.

"But-"

"Come on, let's go."

They hurried out Gryffindor Tower and through the corridors. It was unusually busy tonight, and they spent a lot of time sneaking around teachers and ghosts.

Romi was relieved when they reached the Oak doors and hurried outside.

It was a black night outside, with no stars or moon, just thick storm clouds that provided only lightening to see by. Romi and Neville hurried to the side of the lake, with the wind blowing in their face.

"Are you ready?" Romi asked, looking at Neville. He nodded determined. Romi stood and pointed her wand at Neville, performing the bubblehead charm. A large fishbowl appeared on his head, and he looked exactly like he was from her dream. Romi did the same to herself, and they both looked to the water.

"Ready," Romi said, and she dove in headfirst. The water soaked her clothes instantly, and she waited for Neville to appear beside her, and they started to swim towards the bottom of the lake. It was strange, being able to breathe while underwater, but Romi fervently hoped that the air supply would last them long enough to get the sword.

The Giant Squid didn't appear this time, Romi hoped that he was still alive. The water was murky and empty, the long grasses along the bottom of the lake were lying flat against the bottom and there was no sign of life anywhere.

Romi blinked, and she had a moment of confusion, and turned around. She could have sworn that they were not so close to large underwater mountain.

"Romi," Neville said, sounding concerned. She looked to him.

"I think I must have spaced out," Romi said, "I thought we were still back there," she said pointing. Neville just gave a little knowing smile and motioned for them to get going.

They had swum barely ten feet, when there was movement in the water. Romi had her wand out and she stopped swimming and spun around to see if anything was there.

The water was so dark that she could barely see anything, but shrieked when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to look, and it was a face that she'd never seen before. It was elongated, with gills under his ears, and piercing blue fish-eyes. The man's hair was long green dreadlocks. Romi looked around quickly and saw that Neville and herself were surrounded by merpeople. Neville looked like he might panic any minute now; merpeople could be very dangerous.

"You have come because of the sword," said the merman holding onto Romi's arm. She nodded in response. "Come."

He pulled Romi along with him, and Neville was guided by another merperson. They swam for another fifteen minutes, until a city appeared underwater. It was made out of rocks and seaweed, and the whole place looked old, grey and empty.

"What happened here?" Romi asked.

"The sword," was all the merman responded. He led them to a large, low building made completely out of rock. Inside were three other merpeople; one man, and two women. One of the women was sitting on a throne. She was tall, and had graceful features, but her long dreadlocks, nearly to the end of her tail, were pearly white, and her eyes had a distant dead look.

"Chiel," the merman who was holding onto Romi, spoke, "I found the red-haired, and her loyal friend."

The other merman and merwoman looked to their entrance. Romi and Neville were let go and they floated beside each other. The merwoman swam up to them and looked at them with a fierce glare.

"You are late," she said. Romi couldn't help thinking of Professor McGonagall when she looked at this merwoman. "We had expected you earlier. The sword is almost through – the Spirit of the Lake is nearly dead," the merwoman held out her hand to show Neville and Romi the merwoman sitting in the throne. She indeed looked almost dead.

"We came to get the sword," Neville stammered, "so if you can show us where it is…" He trailed off when the merwoman turned her fierce gaze on him.

"We could show you, but it would do little good," she said. "The magic must first be broken."

"How do we do that?" Romi asked.

"I do not know," the merwoman said. "The source of the magic is in a person – and the life of the lake hangs around her neck."

"The woman on the rocks," Romi said quickly. "It's got to be her!"

"The white woman," said the merwoman. "She has haunted our shores since the summer months. You must stop her – release the magic and the lake will be cured."

"Will the sword still be here?" Neville asked.

The merwoman looked to her peers, sadly.

"Yes, it exists more in this time than in the old one," she said. "You must take it with you."

Romi looked to Neville.

"You stay here," Romi said. "If it's almost done, I bet you anything that she'll be up there, I'll go and try and stop her, as soon as you can, take the sword and bring it to the surface."

"Okay," Neville said, trying to look brave. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course," Romi answered, though she felt very nervous. "Do you know if she is up there now?"

"Excuse me, ma'am," said merman who came with Neville and Romi. "She was sighted half an hour ago on the north shore."

"Take the red-haired," the merwoman said. Romi looked to Neville, he looked terrified where he floated.

"I'll be fine, Neville," she said floating forward and giving him a hug. "Just keep an eye on that sword."

Neville nodded, and hugged her back.

"Be careful," he said. Romi nodded curtly and she turned to the merman.

"Take me too her," Romi said.

"Very well, follow me."

Romi swam after the merman through the chilly waters. She swam in silence, feeling her heart pounding in her ears. It seemed like forever until the merman stopped. He turned to look at her.

"She is there," he said. "The white woman. Release the spirit of the lake – it is trapped and hung around her neck."

Romi nodded. "And the spell should break?"

"The Spirit's power fuels the white woman, allowing her to pull the sword through," the merman said. He flicked his tail and looked up to the surface of the water.

"Go, and good luck – the spell will be complete tonight," he said. With a quick flick of his tail he disappeared down into the depths of the lake.

Romi swam up to the surface, and rose slowly, keeping herself hidden. She looked around, and saw a few feet down on the edge of the surface a woman stood there.

Romi swam farther away from her, and climbed onto land, removing the bubblehead charm. The warm wind blew across the lake as Romi crawled over the dead land towards the woman.

She had a brief moment where she just stood there, and thought. She watched the woman working her magic, wondering exactly why she was standing there and not running straight up to the castle and calling someone out to help. That is exactly what a normal person would do, exactly what any sane eleven year old would do in a situation like this. Just as she turned around to run straight back up to the castle suddenly the words Neville told her popped into her head.

Harry, Ron and Hermione always got caught, it's true, but they knew that also. So, if they were sneaking out into the middle of the night with the knowledge that they were probably going to get caught, then what on earth could they be doing? And whatever it was, they had probably been working on it all year, and were doing it all on their own. And if that was true, whatever teacher was awake needed to be helping them. Therefore, that leave just Romi to deal with this problem.

Romi pulled her wand out and stood up straight. She didn't know exactly what doing, but she stepped out of the forest, her wand poised.

"Stop," she said very commandingly. The woman was on the edge of the lake standing with her arms out and chanting. She stopped when she heard Romi and slowly she lowered her hands and turned her head. Romi could see her profile, she was very young, perhaps seventeen.

"Normally people introduce themselves before they start barking orders, Romi," the woman said. She had a Russian accent, a beautiful voice. She turned around and lowered her hood. Long black hair tumbled across her shoulders and she smiled at Romi. Her eyes were dark, and she had high cheekbones. She was in fact one of the prettiest people Romi had ever seen.

"How do you know my name?" Romi demanded.

"I was told it," she answered. "Do you wish to know mine?"

Romi was silent, looking this teenager up and down. Not sure what to do next, she wasn't expecting a conversation – not that she knew what to expect anyways.

"It is Elena," the woman said continued, "and perhaps if I could explain-"

"Explain why you are killing the lake?" Romi demanded, furious suddenly. "I don't think it matters! I will stop you."

"Oh, dear, I guess mother was right – you really do jump to conclusions. So righteous and naïve," Elena said. "What do you think you will do? Attack me? You are eleven, I know powerful magic."

Romi took a few steps closer to her. Elena had her hands out, non-threatening. Romi looked to see where she would have kept her wand.

"I know you are not used to this kind of confrontation," Elena continued, taking a step towards Romi. "After all, it's not like you remember the other times that this might have happened."

Romi ignored her, whatever she was saying didn't make any sense, and she wasn't about to waste time trying to figure out what she meant.

"Where is the Spirit of the Lake," Romi asked.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out," Elena answered. "Do you even know what the Spirit of the Lake is?"

"I should make something very clear," Romi said. "I'm sure you have a very extensive and detailed reasoning behind what you are doing, but something tells me if you tell me, it will make it a lot harder to continue what I'm doing – so I'm going to say, I don't care what it is – I just want to know where it is."

"Well," said Elena, putting her hands down, "I'm not going to tell you."

She had said it very sly, and was smiling very confidently, but the opening of her cloak had released a long chain from underneath and Romi's eyes fell on the locket at the end of the chain. It was glowing softly, and was in the shape of a shell.

Romi stared at it, and Elena must have noticed; because she looked at it, and then back at Romi and her eyes betrayed the answer. Romi raised her wand, but Elena was faster and sent a spell spinning in Romi's direction. Romi dodged it, and rolled. Elena bared down on her, kicked Romi's wand out of her hand, and hauling her up by the neck of her robes.

"You are in way over your head, Romi," Elena hissed at her. "And you will find yourself drowning."

Romi kicked her in the shins. Elena dropped her with a yell, crouching down to clutch her shins. Romi scrambled across the ground for her wand, and sent a stinging spell at her. Elena waved her wand; shot it away unfazed. Elena took a step towards her, with a little grin. She was seven years older than Romi and knew a lot more useful magic that she did.

Romi thought hard for something, anything, but nothing she had ever learnt in school would help her fight this woman, her Defence Against the Dark Arts course had been completely useless, and all she could think of from that class was to never, ever have the lower ground when in a battle or a vampire might eat your face off. Romi looked at the scene in front of her, and decided that higher ground would be better if you were facing a vampire or a psycho woman.

So she turned into a hawk and flew up into the sky. The hawk was a creature of base instincts, and though knew she was in a battle; the first instinct was that her claws were very sharp. The hawk dived at The Witch scratching her face and clothes. The Witch screamed and waved her arms, trying to shoo the bird away from her.

The Witch sent sparks after the bird, but the hawk dodged, and pumped her wings, trying to gain height again. The Witch swung her wand around, screaming something. The spell hit the bird in the chest, and Romi crashed out of the air into the foot-deep water.

Elena's spell had forced Romi to transform back into a human. Romi could barely catch her breath, from the shock of the spell and the water that was tossing and turning all around her. Elena bore down on her as Romi coughed. Elena pushed her knee into Romi's chest, closed her fingers around Romi's throat and forced Romi's head under the water.

"I won't have you interfering with this," she said bitterly, calmly overpowering Romi and keeping her under.

Romi struggled, trying to hold her air, and pry Elena's fingers away from her neck. She started to feel dizzy, and wondered how much longer she could hold her breath. The world was just a watery grey blur she didn't seem to be able to think of anything useful. She was just going to drown in the lake water without anyone ever knowing why. Neville would be waiting at the bottom of the lake, wondering what happened to Romi, and perhaps he too would die with the rest of the lake, hoping that Romi would save him.

She was starting to loose strength in her muscles and couldn't be bothered keeping Elena's fingers away; it was just numb anyways. She could just see Elena's outline above the water, her expression hadn't changed, and she looked as lovely as ever.

Suddenly a grey tentacle grabbed Elena around the waste, and flung her away from Romi, while another one grabbed Romi and lifted her out of the water. The air was like ice, and suddenly every sound, sense and smell came rushing back to her. She gasped, filling her lungs with cold air. She squinted through wet glasses. Romi could just make out Elena struggling her feet, she took a step towards Romi when suddenly a jet of ink sprayed out from behind Romi; plastering Elena from head to foot and knocking her over.

Romi gasping for breath, looked around wildly saw the Giant Squid collapsing, beached and exhausted, nearly dead beside her. Romi struggled to get over beside him. He let out of a sigh of exhaustion and looked dolefully up at Romi. She put a hand on his skin, but no pictures appeared to her.

Elena let out a shriek of rage. "Stupid creature!" she cried, Romi looked up to her, still holding onto the Giant Squid. "You think by saving her, you saved yourself! You both will die by the end of this night!"

The Giant Squid gave a roar, and all his tentacles jumped up, splashing and thrashing in the water. Romi used the cover to transform into a hawk and shoot into the air.

The Witch stumbled towards the water, trying to lay her eyes on the Hawk again, scraping her inky hair out of her eyes. The Witch made it waste deep into the water searching for Romi when the hawk dived.

Romi transformed a second before crashing into Elena, with a shout, forcing the older teen under the water. Romi struggled for a moment, trying to kept Elena's hands away from her wand.

One of Elena's nails scrapped across Romi's cheek, and she felt the skin break. It was the distraction she need; Elena revelled in the hit, and Romi slid her hand under her defence, and her fingers clasped around the locket. Elena saw what she had done with wide eyes.

Romi lurched out of the water, stumbling away as fast as she could move, clutching the locket shell in her hand. Elena surfaced a moment later, as Romi had made it to the shore. Elena pointed her wand and the rock exploded beside Romi. Romi gave a yell and dived behind a bigger boulder. She looked around panicky for a piece of the other rock. There was an explosion behind her, and the rock burst into a million pieces. Elena had made it to the shore, wet and looking extremely angry. She raised her wand and Romi grabbed a loose rock. Romi placed the locket on the ground and raising her left hand slammed the rock against the locket.

"NO!" screamed Elena.

The locket broke; shattered into a thousand pieces and for a second it was as though the lake and time itself stopped moving.

Then there was an explosion of light and colour as the spirit of the lake was released and danced all around. The coloured light surrounded Romi, it found its way into the rips in her clothing, slithered across her skin, and entangled itself in her hair. It was warm and welcoming, comforting, tickling Romi and expressing it's love and gratitude. Romi looked to Elena; who looked terrified.

And then Romi felt herself speak, but it wasn't her talking.

"You have endangered what I have set out to protect. You are no longer welcome here."

The water of the lake behind suddenly swelled up and encircled Elena, who screamed and then was muffled in the water. It swept her away under the rolling, chopping waves, gone from Romi's sight.

The coloured light left Romi slowly, as one long stream of light, gently making its way to the water. As the tip of it touched the water, the light disappeared, plunging the area into darkness.

Romi stood there, with only the sound of her breath, and then she whispered;

"_Lumos_!"

The balls of light swirled into existence – all across the lake, and through the forest. Romi could see almost the whole grounds around the lake, and she watched, as miraculously it came back to life. The water turned a deep blue green, full of fish and frogs, leaping. The Giant Squid was lifted back into the lake by the water, circling up around it. Every point that the water touched his skin turned it back to a healthy pinkie orange. The Giant Squid disappeared into the depths of the lake with a roar of joy. Romi felt the grin form on her face. A warm wind blew across the lake, and the grasses on the edge stood up tall, green and started to bloom. Romi look all around her, beaming, across the lake, and saw that everywhere life and colour was coming back into the world. Her lights danced around in joy showing off. Romi took a deep breath, it smelt of spring and goodness and she could feel the power of the magic rippling through the place.

It dissipated and she was left with the feeling that she had just witnessed something she wouldn't be able to ever describe to anyone else. Her lights fell away without her command; one-by-one disappearing into the night, under there was nothing but the moon and the stars above her.

Romi stood in the dark, smiling to herself.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, a party broke the surface of the water. Neville clambered out of the water. Romi rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him, and then removed the bubblehead charm for him. He then passed her a long object wrapped in wet seaweed. Romi took it from him, and unwound a little of it to see the hilt of a sword.

"They said to take it to the centaurs straight away," he said trembling, whether from cold, excitement or nervousness Romi wasn't sure. She nodded. "Are you okay?" Neville asked. "You're hurt." He said reaching out a hand to touch the scratch on her face.

"I'm fine," Romi said with a grin, "better actually than I expected." She looked to the water. "Everything is alright now."

Before heading off into the forest, she went to the water's edge.

"Thank you," she said to the merpeople, "we will go and take care of this."

The merpeople turned quickly, and they were gone in a flash.

"Let's go," Romi said and she picked up her wand from the ground, rubbed the dirt of it and stuck it in her pocket. "I want to be upstairs asleep in bed."

Neville nodded.

It did not take them long to find the centaurs. It seemed as though they were waiting for them, near the edge of the wood. Romi did not get a chance to explain to Neville what'd she'd been through.

"Here it is," Romi said, holding out the sword. Ronan didn't take it, but snapped his fingers. Another centaur brought a long box that was lined with iron. He bent down on a knee so that the box was at Romi's height.

"Place it in there," he said. "We will keep it until the deadly magic has worn off and it will be safe for you to retrieve it."

Romi nodded. She put it in the box and the centaur closed it, taking it off into the forest. Ronan started to march off, but he looked over his shoulder.

"Very well done," Ronan added, and the centaurs disappeared into the woods.

"So, what happened?" Neville asked. Romi smiled, and as they walked out of the forest, she explained everything that had happened to her. They stopped briefly at the lake, and saw happily that the Giant Squid was floating lazily on the top of the surface. He called out a roar when he saw them, and then disappeared into the bottom of the lake.

They watched it for a long time.

"I feel like we missed a big part of all of that," Neville said after a moment. "Why was – Elena? You said? – why was Elena pulling the sword through – why did it cause so much damage – how did we entirely miss the whole Spirit of the Lake thing?"

"I don't think we missed it," Romi said off handed, smiling. "We were the only ones that saw that the lake was dying, that it was sick."

"So?" Neville asked.

"We saw the beauty and the spirit of the lake – we saw that it was in trouble," Romi replied.

"That doesn't explain the other stuff," Neville prompted. Romi didn't answer she just stared at the lake. Neville followed her gaze and then said finally;

"It is beautiful," Neville sighed. "Really."

Romi nodded. They dashed up the grounds making it to the Entrance Hall and opened the large doors, grinning to each other. The castle was quiet inside, no one was around; Romi wondered how everyone could sleep through something like this.

They sprinted through the Entrance Hall, and up the marble staircase. Neville was giving her a play-by-play about how he had waited with the merpeople by the sword, for the sign that Romi had defeated the white woman. Romi just smiled and listened to him talk. She was too content with herself to go over what she'd been through that night.

They were just arriving on the third floor when their happy mood was spoiled; Romi felt her stomach, heart and all other important vital organs fall out near her feet.

Professor Dumbledore came running towards them, he looked shocked and surprised to see them there. But what was even more of a surprise, was out of the corridor on the right came Hermione and Ron looking as though they'd just battle a sea of monsters themselves.

The five met together in the hallway, momentarily confused, as they looked at each other. It was Hermione who got over the confusion first.

"Professor," she gasped, turning to Professor Dumbledore. "Harry's gone after it – he's gone after the Philosopher's Stone – and someone went before us - it's Snape. He'll kill Harry!"


	17. Chapter 17: Andromeda

– Chapter Seventeen –

_Andromeda_

Romi was hit by the news and first thought was – it can't be Severus. He had never tried to kill Harry before, then the incident with the Quidditch game popped into her head, and she knew that it wasn't Severus that was going to be down there. She also had a brief moment where she told herself so; Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing something extremely important. And half a minute later, she realised that whether it was Severus or Professor Quirrell, someone was about to kill her brother. Despite everything that had happened that year, and how little she actually spent time with Harry, she had a strong moment of fear for him, and knew that she would not be able to stand quiet by the sidelines.

Professor Dumbledore strode towards the door leading away to the Philosopher's Stone

"Wake Madam Pomfrey!" Dumbledore said, and he walked through the door. Ron, Hermione and Neville took a step towards the infirmary, when Romi ran full out to catch up with Professor Dumbledore.

They were in the corridor before Professor Dumbledore noticed that Romi had followed him. Dumbledore was running head first for another door.

"Romi, go and wake up Madam Pomfrey!" Professor Dumbledore ordered, stopping.

"Hermione can wake her!" Romi answered, loudly and determinedly. "I'm going after my brother!"

She raced forward, but Professor Dumbledore stopped her.

"Don't try to stop me!" Romi said angrily. Dumbledore forcibly turned her around, and instead of ordering her away, pushed a flute into her hands.

"Play that," he said. Romi stared it. "Start!" he ordered. Romi put it to her lips and played a little tune. Dumbledore hauled opened the door in front of them and there was a large three-headed dog on the other side. He started to growl, and then hearing the music from Romi's flute, he slumped and fell straight asleep.

Dumbledore strode to a trapdoor underneath the three-headed dog's feet. He pushed the paws aside and looked to Romi.

"There is Devil's Snare at the bottom of this drop," he said quickly, as he opened the hatch. "As soon as you land, hurry to the left. Understand?"

Romi nodded still playing the flute. Dumbledore jumped into the hole and disappeared. Romi decided not to jump and flew down instead. Abandoning the flute. As soon as music stopped the dog beside her started to growl.

She flew down the hole in the ground and swooped past the large, very ugly looking plant and materialised beside Dumbledore who was dusting off his robes. Dumbledore looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"We shall have to talk about that," he said. "But not now."

He rushed to the door, Romi running behind him. They ended up in a room full of keys that were flying around in the rafters. Dumbledore however, ignored these keys and went straight to the door.

After a moment it opened and they walked through.

"Shouldn't you have used a key for that?" Romi asked, pointing to the flock of keys above them while running to keep up with his strides.

"You forget, my dear, I was the one who designed this. I needed a way to get through quickly if I had too," Dumbledore answered. He wasn't wearing his cheerful smile this time.

"Remind me again, what exactly did you hide down here that was so important?" Romi asked as they hurried into the adjacent room.

"The Philosopher's Stone," Dumbledore replied.

"I thought that was a myth," Romi answered.

"Not so much," Dumbledore responded. He paused as they entered the next room. It was a giant room full of broken chess pieces, larger than life-sized giant chess pieces. Romi and Dumbledore walked out onto the board. There was a door on the far side of the room, beyond a full sized set of white pieces.

"Stay close, Romi," Dumbledore said. He strode forward, Romi kept tight to his side. The chess pieces jumped suddenly and all the pawns drew their swords, blocking Romi and Dumbledore. Dumbledore waved his wand and a single set lowered their swords and allowed them to pass.

"Hurry," Dumbledore said, and they raced into the next room.

The next room had a fifteen-foot troll knocked unconscious on the floor. Romi put her hand to her mouth. Dumbledore took one look at it and then raced past it.

The next room, Romi saw quickly, had purple flames across the door that they had come through, and black ones on the far door. There was a table of seven different shaped bottles in the middle of the room. Romi looked at it, wondering what on earth this one meant, when Dumbledore pulled out his wand and flicked it. The flames disappeared from both doors, and he hauled open the far door.

A scream filled the area. Romi and Dumbledore ran inside, Dumbledore pushed Romi to the back and went straight towards the action. Romi took a moment to figure out what was happening. There was a large mirror right in the middle of the room. Harry was there, lying on the floor, struggling with someone.

Romi recognised that someone as Professor Quirrell. Except something very odd was happening and it was Quirrell that was screaming. As he touched Harry his skin began to melt away from his body.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" screeched a voice where Romi wasn't sure was coming from, and Quirrell tried to grab Harry again.

Dumbledore reached Quirrell and Harry, and grabbed Quirrell. "Harry!" he called. Quirrell reeled back, freed from Dumbledore's grasp and fell over, eyes staring dead. Suddenly there was a swirling coming from his body, and out of the dust rose a ghost like figure. He was short, thin and had a face like a snake.

The apparition flung Dumbledore away and swooped down towards Harry.

Before Romi knew what was happening she ran forward. She felt the surge of magic within her and she blacked out.

* * *

Dumbledore struggled to his feet just in time to see a change come over Romi.

She seemed to glow, and she wore all white, magic just emanated from her. She didn't say anything, but took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

A powerful wave of pure magic crashed through the room, shattering the Mirror of Erasid. The apparition of Voldemort shrieked, writhing in pain and misery, and disappeared like sand being blown from a paper, his energy banished from the castle.

Romi collapsed asleep.

* * *

She woke again, feeling very content and rested. She opened her eyes, seeing that she was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and looked over. She noticed Romi awake.

"How are you dear?" she asked coming over, and putting a bottle of medicine down. She looked closely at Romi's eyes and checked her pulse.

"Alright," Romi murmured.

"You had me worried for a while," Madam Pomfrey said, "you seemed to be just asleep, but you wouldn't wake up."

Romi shrugged and accepted the glass of water that Madam Pomfrey gave her. She then moved to the bed next to her and Romi noticed that Harry was lying unconscious in it.

"How's he doing?" Romi asked.

"He hasn't woken since you were brought in," Madam Pomfrey said. "But he will be fine soon enough. I want you to stay in bed for another day or so, after all that," she said and Romi gave a nod. There was no point arguing with a healer. There was a knock at the door and Madam Pomfrey opened it to show Dumbledore standing there politely.

"I wonder, Poppy, could I have a few words with your patients?"

"Mr Potter is still asleep," Madam Pomfrey said, "but you may talk to Miss Black."

Dumbledore walked in and Madam Pomfrey bustled off to her office and shut the door.

"I hope you are feeling better?" Dumbledore said sitting down on Romi's bed. Romi sat cross-legged and nodded.

"Might I ask, Romi," he said slowly. "Why were you out of bed, if you were not with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Romi thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell Dumbledore what she had been up too. There were a lot of things that she didn't even understand about her own adventure. It was very vague and confusing, a lot of things were left unanswered.

"What did Neville tell you?" she asked finally.

"He said that you had made friends with the Giant Squid, that he hadn't been feeling well, so you two went down to the lake to see if you could make the Squid feel better."

"That's exactly what happened, sir," Romi said.

"Hmm," Dumbledore said unimpressed and shifted in his seat. He looked like he wanted to press the issue, but after a moment, asked her something else. "Have you had strange dreams lately, Romi?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Things that… dreams about things that happen? Before they happen?" he asked. Romi paused and then nodded slowly. Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"In the new year, Romi, I would like you to have lessons with me," Dumbledore requested.

"What kind of lessons?" she asked, curiously.

"We'll see in the new year," he answered, he started to get up, but then stopped. "One more thing."

"Yes?" Romi questioned.

"I think it's time you tell Harry, that you and him are twins," he said. "You don't fight as much as you did at the beginning of term, and you did save his life."

Romi bit her lip, but didn't reply because at that moment, Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Dumbledore shifted over to his bed, so that he could talk to Harry.

"Good afternoon Harry," said Dumbledore, as soon as Harry was properly awake.

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir – quick!"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I -"

"Harry please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Romi had looked around the Hospital Wing while Dumbledore spoke to Harry, and she noticed that all over the tables at the ends of the beds were sweets and chocolates. She was, however, interested to hear about what had happened after they had gone into the third floor. Romi couldn't remembered anything past the apparition coming out of Professor Quirrell, and she didn't really know what to think to begin with.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming, "what happened down in the dudgeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days, Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, the Stone-"

"I see you will not be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. We arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"

"We must have crossed in mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you-"

"It was you!"

"I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer-"

"Not the Stone, boy, you – the effort involved nearly killed you," Dumbledore said. "If it hadn't been for your sister I don't think anyone would have survived that last encounter with Voldemort."

Harry stared at Dumbledore. "My sister?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes, Harry," answered Dumbledore. "I'm afraid I kept that information from you, because she did not wish you to know it."

"I have a sister," Harry said slowly.

"A twin, to be exact."

"Wait, but if I had a twin then wouldn't she have grown up with me with the Dursleys," Harry concluded.

"Ah, you see. I sent her away, when you were born. For her safety," Dumbledore explained. "I expected to reunite you sooner, but unfortunately circumstances dictated otherwise."

Harry nodded and looked down. "So if she saved me, she goes to Hogwarts, who is she?"

Dumbledore smiled, and looked at Romi. "Look to your left, Harry."

Harry looked, and saw Romi. Then looked back at Dumbledore, and then to Romi again understanding.

"Romi is my sister!?" he exclaimed.

"If you tell anyone I will deny it!" Romi said dangerously, leaning over and poking Harry in the stomach. "And then I will hit you." Harry started to speak, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"As for the Stone," Dumbledore said, "It has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly, drawing back to the subject at hand, "but your friend – Nicolas Flamel-"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore sounding quite delighted, "you did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well Nicolas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the looks of amazement on both of their faces.

"To ones as young as you are, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things that human beings would choose above all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Harry lay there, lost for words, Romi sitting on the edge of her bed, also not saying anything while Dumbledore hummed at the ceiling.

"Sir," said Harry, "I've been thinking… sir – even if the Stone's gone. Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who-"

"Call him Voldemort Harry, always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may have only delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time – and if he is delayed again, andagain, why he may never return to power."

Romi heard the proper story of what had happened to Harry after Dumbledore left. She kept guiding the conversation from what she was doing that night, not entirely sure why she wasn't telling Harry. Harry seemed exhausted after telling his whole story – which apparently they had started thinking about since the beginning of the school year. At the end of the night, he started to ask about their relationship, but decided in the end to not press it as Romi exclaimed that she was still tired and curled up under the blankets of her bed.

* * *

There were two visitors while Romi and Harry were still in the Hospital Wing. One was Hagrid, who had a very weepy guilty feeling about the whole Philosopher's Stone incident. Harry spent a great deal of time consoling him, and Romi pretended to be asleep.

It was the morning before they were released from the Hospital Wing that their second visitor arrived. It was still early so Harry was asleep; but Romi had been awake for an hour at least, reading her anatomy textbook. Though she had slept for three days, and still felt a little weak; she couldn't sleep any more.

The Hospital Wing was quite when the door opened. Romi looked up to see who it was, and felt a little anxious. Severus closed the door quietly, and walked over to her bed. He glanced at Harry to see if he was still asleep, before sitting down on the end of Romi's bed.

Romi closed her textbook slowly and looked up to him. He was not smiling.

"Professor Dumbledore tells me that you won't explain to him what you were doing out of bed," Severus said stiffly. Romi didn't say anything for a moment and Severus continued. "I would have an explanation for the reason why a few days ago I had the distinct sensation that you were drowning?"

Romi swallowed, glanced at Harry and then glanced to Madam Pomfrey's office and the door out. Then, knowing that she was probably going to get into a large amount of trouble, she told the entire story of her adventure in the lake, right down to fighting with Elena, releasing the Spirit of the Lake, and giving the sword to the centaurs.

Severus was very quiet for a long time as he processed the information that Romi had given her. The waiting was agony, and finally she broke the silence.

"Well?" Romi said quietly, "aren't you going to say something?"

"I can't decide if I should respond in anger for the stupidity of your act, you could have got yourself or Neville killed, or if I should comment indifferently that it explains why there were three baby birds trying to fly around my office four nights ago, or if I should be extremely disappointed that you kept this to yourself when you clearly knew that I was investigating this, and you knew how dangerous it could have been, or," Severus said slowly, "If I should tell you how proud I am that you single-handedly managed to save your friends and the lake."

"I like the last one," Romi said with a little smile.

"I thought you might," Severus answered. He crossed his arms and sighed. "I don't think you should tell your parents of this – and you have to promise me that anything – _anything _– else is strange or unusual talk to me about it – understand?"

Romi nodded, glad that she wasn't about to get a detention or something from him. After a moment of Severus looking intently at her, Romi had to ask;

"Why didn't you come out to help?" Romi asked, "if you knew that there was something wrong?"

"Two reasons," Severus answered, "one, I thought that you were with Harry and doing something dangerous with the Philosopher's Stone and so called Dumbledore, and two, I was asleep for a great deal of it and thought I was having a nightmare."

"I guess you were," Romi said with a giggle.

"Yes," Severus answered. "I'll be keeping a closer watch on you – and I spoke to Draco."

"Why did you do that?" Romi asked really annoyed.

"I hold that certain privilege as a godfather," Severus answered and didn't explain himself further.

* * *

Romi and Harry were released from the Hospital Wing that afternoon. Both had fought to get Hermione, Ron and Neville into see them, and both had lost. So they met up with their friends for the feast at dinner.

They arrived in the Great Hall just in time for the feast to happen, and hurried to sit by their friends. Hermione gave Romi a great big hug, and she sat with them, Neville sitting beside Harry. The five exchanged stories, and Harry and Romi filled in everything that had happened without the other three. Romi and Neville's secret adventure stayed secret.

The Great Hall was decked out in Slytherin colours, green and silver. In all of the adventures, Romi had completely forgotten about the house cup, and her spirits dampened slightly as she looked up.

Dumbledore stood up before they could begin the feast, and Romi and Harry's conversation died away mid-play back.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "and I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink out teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were … you have the whole summer head to get them nice and empty before next year starts.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: in forth placeGryffindor with three hundred and two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two points; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Romi could see Draco banging his goblet.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore, "however recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still, the Slytherins smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore, "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First to Mr Ronald Weasley…"

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house forty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy Weasley could be heard telling other prefects "my brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House forty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Romi strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves.

"Next, to Miss Romi Black, for knowing the true meaning of sacrifice and being unafraid of it. Forty points."

Romi had no idea what he meant by that, but couldn't help grinning broadly anyways, as people patted her on the back and cheered, she couldn't help but feel a part of them, finally.

"And to Mr Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet, "for pure nerve, and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The din was deafening, those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy two points, tying with Slytherin. If only Dumbledore had given out one more point to any of them.

Dumbledore raised his hand; the room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore smiling, "it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

Someone outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, and it more or less had, Gryffindor was in complete and utter happy chaos. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer. Romi threw her arms about her best friend as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of other people hugging him too. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands, in an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Severus was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand with a very fixed smile.

It was the best evening of their lives, they would, never, ever forget that night.

* * *

Romi had almost forgotten about the exam results, but they appeared one day and Romi saw pleasantly that she was doing well in all her classes. Hermione of course, came top of the year, even Neville scraped by his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal potions one.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the bathrooms. Zhi had stopped her nightly wanderings; notes were handed out too all the students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays. Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the HogwartsExpress; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Botts's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three quarters.

Romi stood with Neville as they waited to get off the platform. They just stood near Harry, Ron and Hermione, all laughing and joking, smiling and happy.

They made it out onto the platform that was full of people mulling about. Romi spotted Gran and waved to her, before seeing her parents standing with the Malfoys. Romi turned to Neville.

"Come for a visit, if

* * *

you're England," he said, with a little smile.

"I will," she said giving him a hug. Harry appeared at her shoulder. Neville took himself off to his Gran, waving as he went.

"I suppose we should try to get along," Harry said with a little smile. Their conversation was lost in the hubbub of people around them, and none of their friends could hear them.

"I suppose," Romi teased. "It's not everyday you meet family."

Harry hugged her.

"Write to me?" he asked.

"Of course," Romi answered. "I expect to have letters back!"

"I will!" Harry said, and he went off to find his Aunt and Uncle. Romi watched him for a moment and then started to walk towards her parents.

Draco appeared beside her.

"Can you believe the school year is over already?" Draco said with a smile. Romi turned to look at him.

"I'm not talking to you just because school's over," she said. "I haven't forgiven you yet."

She hurriedly rolled her trolley to her parents, leaving him standing alone.

"Welcome home, dear," Charis said hugging Romi. "We've missed you a lot."

"Incredibly so, Romi," Hector said bending down to give her a great big hug.

"How was your first year?" Charis asked, looking down at her daughter.

Romi just smiled.

* * *

It was dark on the side of the lake. Water lapped quietly against the bank of fresh grasses, but there was almost no sound anywhere. A squirrel in a tree was hurrying through the branches, trying to find some supplies. The forest was dangerous these days, couldn't trust anything that walked among it. The squirrel hurried to his house down by the lake. It was nice to see that the lake was healthy again, thanks to the red-haired and her friend; still it could only be a band-aid situation.

There was a crack in the forest and the squirrel paused to listen. Someone was walking among the trees. He didn't wait to figure out what it was and scampered away. No other creature was nearby to see the tall blond woman step out of the trees. She was older, a motherly looking woman with crows feet around her eyes. She was completely covered by a long thick cloak and moved very slowly.

She was walking to a shape that lay on the beach at the side of the lake. As she approached she could make out the shape of a young woman, with black hair and a white cloak, she appeared to not be breathing. The elderly woman crouched beside her and placed a on the side of the young woman's temple.

"Wake," the woman said.

The teenager on the lake took a breath and opened her eyes.

"Andromeda," the younger woman spoke. "It was Andromeda – the little red haired girl – it was her."

"I know," said the older woman, softly. "I know."

* * *

This marks the end of the first book in the Romi Chronicle Series. If have enjoyed this book, please watch out for the second in the series: The Reaper Saga: The Romi Chronicles: Book Two: The Virtues of Magic.

I hope you have enjoyed, thanks again

Emma Churchill


End file.
